All good things
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Sakura, Tenten e Ino são as novas estudantes da escola de Konoha. Hóquei no gelo, teatro, música e muito romance. UA SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,GaaIno,TemaShika . Betada por Mye chan
1. O começo do dia

**All****good****things**

**Disclaimer**** – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, só a fic mesmo...**

Dez pessoas diferentes, mas com um único objetivo: Curtir o melhor da vida...

**Capítulo 1 – O começo do dia.**

O despertador do pato Donald tocava insistente no criado mudo, acordando um rapaz loiro que dormia com sua touca de bichinhos. Automaticamente leva a mão ao objeto, desligando-o. Levanta-se com preguiça e segue para o banheiro, tomando uma demorada ducha quente.

Enrolado em uma toalha e agora totalmente desperto, o loirinho corre até seu armário à procura do uniforme escolar, constituído de uma calça de linho preta e uma camisa social branca. Devidamente arrumado, ele olha para o calendário lembrando de imediato que hoje era seu dia de fazer o café. Aos tropeços desce as escadas e começa a preparar a refeição.

Em outro quarto, um pouco mais arrumado que o anterior, um jovem de cabelos negros espetados saía do banho com muito frio. Aquele inverno estava terrível e já era Fevereiro (N/A: No Japão). Com esse pensamento irritante, vestiu seu uniforme e desceu para tomar o café, onde encontrou seus dois amigos: um desesperado terminando de pôr a mesa e outro bem tranqüilo cochilando em pé.

- Acorda, Shikamaru. – disse Sasuke ao passar pelo rapaz de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Cara, que saco, eu estou com sono! – resmungou baixinho indo pegar uma xícara de café e se sentando à mesa.

Sasuke aproximou-se e suspirou fundo.

- Por que toda vez que o Naruto faz o café da manhã a gente come a mesma coisa? Você só sabe fritar ovo, dobe? – reclamou para o loirinho que terminava de pôr o último prato com torradas bem pretas de queimado na mesa.

- Não enche, teme! É que hoje perdi a hora... – se defendeu o loiro enquanto "engolia" a comida.

- Todo dia você perde a hora. – finalizou, raspando a torrada para tirar a parte amarga do queimado.

Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru moravam juntos há três anos. Sasuke herdou a casa depois da morte dos pais em um acidente de avião; Naruto, sendo seu melhor amigo desde o primário, pediu permissão aos avós para morar com o moreno e fazer-lhe companhia. Shikamaru entrou para essa "república" dois meses depois, quando precisou mudar de cidade por causa dos estudos. Entendendo os problemas uns dos outros, os três acabaram se tornando grandes amigos.

Na frente da casa destes haviam acabado de se mudar três meninas: Tenten, uma garota de cabelos castanhos, presos sempre em dois coques, simpática e sorridente, mas com um grave problema de... Bem... Digamos, "perda de memória recente"; Ino, a beleza em pessoa, como diziam suas amigas, era loira, alta e esbelta, amante de baladas, mas nem um pouco paty; e a última integrante da casa era Sakura, uma jovem de cabelos rosa que sempre tinha a franja cobrindo a testa um pouco... Generosa demais, a mais inteligente e esportiva, adorava hóquei sobre o gelo e pretendia entrar para o time da escola.

A casa pertencia aos pais - podres de ricos - de Tenten, que moravam na capital e achavam que a experiência de morar apenas com as amigas ajudaria no melhor desenvolvimento da memória da menina.

Estavam morando juntas há apenas dois meses e já faziam daquele lugar a residência mais animada do bairro, sempre com música e gargalhadas divertidas, o que intrigava os vizinhos da casa a frente.

- Ino! Já estamos atrasadas! – gritou Tenten para a amiga quando o relógio bateu sete horas.

- Só um minuto! Meu cabelo não quer parar quieto!

- Não sei por que arrumar tanto esse cabelo, preso ou solto ela fica linda! – resmungou Sakura para a amiga.

- Já estou pronta! – disse a loira que tinha o cabelo arrumado em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- "Até que enfim", você quis dizer, né?!

As três vestiam saias azuis escuras até o joelho, camisas sociais brancas e sapatos pretos; este era o uniforme escolar obrigatório. Sobre eles as meninas usavam casacos grossos e luvas nas mãos para se proteger do frio.

Saíram tranqüilamente da casa e foram ao ponto de ônibus, onde encontraram seus três vizinhos. Cumprimentaram alegremente os meninos e Sakura corou ao dizer bom dia a Sasuke. As aulas haviam começado há duas semanas e ela tinha caído na mesma classe que o moreno, achando-o um verdadeiro Deus grego.

Ele definitivamente fazia jus a esse pensamento, afinal era um dos garotos mais populares da escola e tinha até um fã clube de meninas que dariam tudo por um dia com o Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura... Sakura... SAKURAAAAAAA! – o grito de Ino a trouxe de volta a terra, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava um tremendo susto.

- AI! Que foi?

- Que foi pergunto eu! Por que está com essa cara?

- Nada... – respondeu olhando discretamente para o rapaz. Ino, como sempre, entendeu na hora.

- Por que não fala com ele? – sussurrou para a amiga.

- Nem morta! – gritou fazendo todos, inclusive seu alvo visual, a olharem surpresos. – O... O ôni... Ônibus chegou, vamos! – gaguejou sem-graça, entrando rapidamente no veículo que acabara de estacionar.

- Busão lotado é um saco. – reclamou Shikamaru, entrando atrás das meninas.

Todos se dirigiam ao fundo, pois parecia ser o único com lugares vagos. Ino, que havia entrado por último, teve sua mão segurada por um rapaz ruivo de olhos verdes, que estudava na mesma classe que ela.

- Bom dia, Gaara. – cumprimentou tentando parecer educada.

- Senta aqui. – convidou o ruivo.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha. O lugar ao lado dele estava ocupado por sua irmã, Temari, uma loira com cara de dar medo.

- Não tem lugar!

- Tudo bem, senta no meu colo! – disse com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, fazendo Ino revirar os olhos e voltar a caminhar em direção ao fundo.

Naruto encontrou um lugar vago e sentou-se nele, sem nem reparar na pessoa que já estava ali ao lado. Continuou sem reparar (N/A: tapado) até que uma fina e baixa voz o cumprimentou.

- Bo... Bom... Bom dia, Na... Naruto-kun...

- Bom dia, Hinata! Desculpe, não tinha te visto aí! – berrou o loirinho, fazendo a menina se encolher e corar furiosamente. – Hn? Está com febre, Hinata? Seu rosto está vermelho.

- Na... Não é na... Nada. – gaguejou a menina, que desde a quinta série nutre um amor secreto pelo loirinho.

Naruto estranhou o jeito que ela ficara, mas não disse nada, pois estava ocupado demais observando uma das patys que agora entrava no ônibus.

Tenten sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, a sua frente sentava um garoto com os olhos perolados e cabelos longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Tentava se lembrar de onde já havia visto o rapaz, quando este se virou.

- Oi, Tenten. – cumprimentou num tom sério.

- Oi! – respondeu animada. – Eu te conheço, né?

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Estudamos na mesma sala e ontem fizemos um trabalho juntos. – respondeu achando que a garota estava brincando.

- Ai, que legal! – exclamou mais animada ainda. – E qual é o seu nome?

- Você está me tirando?

- Não! Por quê?

- Eu sou o Neji! Já esqueceu de mim, por acaso? – perguntou irritado. – Se é uma brincadeira, fique sabendo que não estou gostando!

Sakura, que estava ao lado de Tenten, percebeu a alteração do jovem e se intrometeu na conversa.

- Desculpa, Neji! Depois a gente conversa e eu te explico umas coisas, tá?

Neji olhou para a garota de cabelos rosados e depois para a morena, a expressão desta não parecia ser de quem estava fazendo piada, mas sim de alguém confusa e até triste. Resolveu não dizer mais nada e se virou para frente novamente.

Neste momento um ronco alto de Shikamaru ecoou pelo ônibus, sendo seguido por uma bolinha de papel que acertou bem no seu olho, acordando-o de imediato.

- Silêncio aí, por favor! – gritou uma irritada loira.

- Temari... Problemática... – murmurou antes de dormir novamente, sem se importar com os olhares de todos sobre si.

**Continua...**

**Notas**: Eles estão com 16 e 17 anos e cursam a terceira série do segundo grau. Nesta fiction a cidade de Konoha fica no Japão, por isso o clima e a estação do ano é diferente do Brasil. Gaara não é quietinho, mas um belo galanteador, desculpe se ficar OCC, mas eu não acho ele tão frio assim também... rsrs... Com os outros personagens vou fazer de tudo pra manter a personalidade deles.

Booooooom... Minha primeira fic UA. Não sei se está bom porque não sou boa em escrever este tipo de fic, mas espero que gostem!

Bjs e me digam o que acharam, please!!!!


	2. Um dia na escola

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_- Silêncio aí, por favor! – gritou uma irritada loira. _

_- Temari... Problemática... – murmurou antes de dormir novamente sem se importar com os olhares de todos sobre si._

**Capítulo 2 – Um dia na escola.**

Hora do intervalo e Ino deu graças a Deus por isso. Não agüentava mais ouvir o professor Gai falando que os jovens tinham que ter "fogo da juventude" para resolver cálculos de matemática.

Saiu apressadamente da sala e encontrou suas amigas conversando com outras duas meninas. Aproximou-se devagar e pulou em cima de Sakura que estava de costas, quase a levando ao chão.

- Porquinha!!! Você quase me derruba! – gritou Sakura, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Ino! – chamou Tenten, que já estava tão acostumada com as duas que dificilmente se esquecia delas. – Quero apresentar... É... Quem são vocês mesmo?

Todas riram, pelo visto já haviam contado do problema de memória de Tenten.

- Hei! Eu te conheço! Você é a irmã do Gaara, não é? – perguntou Ino.

- Não me lembre disso, por favor... – disse a menina arrancando risos das outras. – Sou Temari, muito prazer!

- E esta é a Hinata, prima do Neji! – falou Sakura apresentando uma menina de cabelos longos e olhos claros como se fossem pérolas. – Ela é um pouco tímida. – concluiu quando a garota abaixou a cabeça e se encolheu dizendo um baixo "Muito prazer".

- Prazer, gente! Mas... Como vocês se conheceram?

- Hinata está montando a peça de teatro da escola e Tenten entrou para o grupo de atores. Já a Temari é da turma de dança e me ajudou hoje a encontrar o local onde estão sendo feitas as inscrições para o novo integrante do time de hóquei no gelo. – explicou Sakura, sorrindo empolgada.

- Então, você se inscreveu mesmo, né, testuda? Quando são os testes?

- Hoje à tarde.

- Bem... Boa sorte! – desejou Ino sinceramente, em seguida olhou para Tenten. – Você vai mesmo entrar para o grupo de teatro?

- Vou sim! Por quê? – perguntou animada.

- Bem... É que você mal consegue se lembrar o que comeu no café da manhã e... Eu fico imaginando como será para decorar as falas.

- Ah! Eu tenho vocês para me ajudar! – gritou toda sorridente, pulando em cima das outras e abraçando-as. Mal ela sabia que ao longe uma pessoa a observava.

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara e Sasuke estavam encostados numa parede conversando. Os cinco eram bem amigos e sempre andavam juntos. Conheceram-se por Neji estudar com Shikamaru e Gaara jogar no time de hóquei com Sasuke.

- Neji, o que você tanto olha para as meninas, heim? – perguntou Naruto, mas recebeu apenas um suspiro impaciente.

- Não te interessa.

Continuou encarando a garota morena com visível aborrecimento, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Sakura naquela mesma manhã.

# Flashback #

- Então, o que se passa com sua amiga? – perguntou Neji em um tom irritado para Sakura.

- Bem, Neji... A Tenten... Ela tem um problema, sabe...

- Que tipo de problema? – indagou levantando levemente uma sobrancelha.

- Perda de memória recente. – respondeu a Haruno indiferente, como se isso fosse algo comum.

- O que? Como assim?

- Bem... Ela... Se esquece rapidamente dos acontecimentos recentes. – falou em tom de quem pede desculpas.

O garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de notar esse tom de voz, apenas pensou consigo mesmo. _"Era só o que faltava!"_

No dia anterior, Neji e Tenten haviam conversado muito, era a primeira vez que uma garota lhe chamava tanto a atenção. Deram-se super bem e até fizeram um trabalho juntos. Após o sinal ter batido, ele esperou todos os outros alunos saírem da sala e segurou a garota para ela não sair também.

- Por que me segurou aqui, Neji? – perguntou com um ar de inocência em sua voz.

- Eu queria conversar a sós com você. – respondeu sério.

- Pode falar! Sou toda ouvidos! – disse a morena dando um enorme sorriso, fazendo o garoto a sua frente sorrir e se aproximar.

- Sabia que seu sorriso é lindo?

- Ne... Ne... Neji... O que... – gaguejando a menina não chegou a terminar sua frase, pois os lábios do Hyuuga já haviam a calado.

- NEJI! – um berro da garota rosada fez com que este voltasse à terra.

- O que foi, Sakura? – perguntou suspirando e em tom aborrecido.

- Eu que pergunto o que foi? Estou te chamando há um tempão!

Diante do silêncio do Hyuuga, Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Tenten ontem?

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram ligeiramente, como se estivesse discutindo se deveria ou não contar o que houve no dia anterior. Por fim, optou por dar-lhe as costas e ir para sua sala.

- Não aconteceu nada.

# Fim do flashback #

- Como eu sou azarado! – desabafou em voz alta, fazendo seus amigos o encararem.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Aquela menina! A Tenten! Acreditam que ela tem perda de memória recente?

- Ah, nós sabemos. – disse Shikamaru. – É nossa vizinha.

- E ela lembra de vocês todo dia?

- Ás vezes sim, às vezes não... Por quê?

- Eu fiquei com ela ontem e hoje ela nem se lembrou do meu nome!

Dizendo isso Neji fechou a cara, mas o que veio a seguir fez com que uma veia saltasse em sua testa... Seus amigos haviam caído na gargalhada.

- Vocês ficaram ontem e ela te ignorou hoje?! – gritou Gaara, que estava segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

- Ela não lembra de mim e isso é diferente de ser ignorado. Quer saber? Ao invés de ficarem tirando uma com a minha cara, deviam estar era me ajudando. – disse extremamente irritado.

- Desculpa, cara. – pediu Sasuke. – Mas é que é muito engraçado!

- Onde você foi amarrar sua égua, heim, Neji?! – zombou Naruto, que já estava praticamente rolando no chão e com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Vamos parar, galera. – falou Shikamaru fazendo força para se controlar. – Neji tem razão. Ao invés de zombarmos dele, devíamos ajudá-lo.

- Mas isso é simples, cara! – disse Gaara. – Vamos lá falar com elas.

- Falar o que? – perguntou seguindo o ruivo, que já caminhava em direção as meninas.

- Sei lá! Que vai chover...

- Mas olha o solão que está fazendo!

- Então vamos dizer que o sol está bonito! – retrucou sem interromper sua caminhada.

Os cinco se aproximaram das meninas, arrancando suspiros de outras enquanto passavam. Estas, com exceção de Sakura e Hinata, nem perceberam que eles estavam vindo em sua direção.

- Olá, garotas! – cumprimentou Naruto.

As meninas responderam um "oi" bem alegre e os outros garotos apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Temari grosseiramente, olhando feio para Shikamaru. Este se enrolou, olhou para seus amigos e finalmente disse:

- O sol está bonito, né?

As meninas se olharam sem entender, então Gaara tomou a palavra.

- Nós viemos conversar, oras! Ficamos sabendo que a Sakura se inscreveu para os testes de hóquei.

- Ah, sim... Eu me inscrevi. – sussurrou, morrendo de vergonha pelo Uchiha estar com eles.

- Na minha opinião, hóquei não é jogo para mulheres. – disse Sasuke, fazendo a garota se encolher.

- Deixa de ser chato, Sasuke! – exclamou Naruto. – Você não vê a escola da Suna? Tem duas meninas no time.

- É por isso que nunca ganham um jogo. – retrucou em tom arrogante.

- Parou! Parou! Não foi para discutir sobre hóquei que nós viemos aqui. – disse Gaara.

- E vieram pra que? – perguntou Temari, novamente encarando Shikamaru.

- Viemos para nos conhecer. – respondeu Gaara antes de todos. – Conheço a Ino que estuda na minha classe, a Sakura que se inscreveu para o time e você que infelizmente é minha irmã, mas as outras eu nunca falei com elas.

- Eu sou a Tenten! – exclamou a menina toda sorridente. – Essa é a Ino, a Sakura e essas são... Como é mesmo o nome de vocês?

Gotas apareceram na testa de todos e Gaara se virou para Neji.

- É, cara... O negócio é complicado.

- É Temari e Hinata. – disse a loira um pouco impaciente, enquanto a outra menina corava e sussurrava um "Oi".

- Bem, e vocês?

- Eu sou o Naruto! – berrou o loirinho, levando um cascudo dos amigos logo em seguida.

- Como o escandaloso aqui disse, ele é o Naruto. Eu sou o Shikamaru, estes são Sasuke, Gaara e Neji. – disse apontando para cada um enquanto apresentava.

O sinal soou e todos começaram a caminhar de volta às suas respectivas salas. Gaara se aproximou de Ino com o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre.

- Vamos, Ino, eu te acompanho!

- Eu sei o caminho, Gaara.

- Ótimo! Então você me acompanha. – disse fazendo Ino revirar os olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Vamos, Hinata! – berrou Naruto.

- O... O que? – perguntou a garota sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

- Somos da mesma sala. Vamos juntos!

Quase explodindo de vergonha e alegria, a Hyuuga ficou parada, encarando-o surpresa. Este percebeu que ela não se moveria e segurou sua mão, puxando-a. Ato que quase a fez desmaiar.

- Vem, Tenten. – disse Neji segurando em sua mão e puxando-a em direção à escola.

- O que está fazendo, moço?

Uma veia saltou na testa de Neji ao ouvir o "moço", mas conseguiu responder indiferente.

- Do jeito que você é esquecida, já não deve se lembrar o caminho...

"_Como ele é gentil! Tenho a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar... Mas de onde?"_

Shikamaru estava bocejando quando sentiu uma mão empurrá-lo e ele quase ir ao chão.

- Anda, Shikamaru. – disse Temari.

- Cara, como você é problemática.

- O que?!

- Nada!

"_Ela me dá medo."_

- Sasuke-kun... – a voz fraca de Sakura fez o moreno se virar e encará-la.

- Hn?

- Posso... Acompanhar você?

- Deixa de ser tola, Sakura. Estamos indo para o mesmo lugar. – respondeu grosseiramente, fazendo-a olhar para o chão triste.

"_Como eu sou idiota! Tá na cara que ele me odeia..." – _pensou, sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Anda, menina! Pretende me fazer esperar até quando? – perguntou o Uchiha, que estava parado alguns passos à frente esperando por ela.

Com um largo sorriso, Sakura correu para acompanhar Sasuke, sentindo como se tivesse ganhado o dia.

**Continua...**

Pouquíssimo SasuSaku, eu sei... e peço desculpas por isso, mas no capítulo seguinte tem mais deles -

**Kari Princess Angel** – Será somente o Gaara que ficará meio OOC, mas os outros personagens vou fazer de tudo pra não mudar. E quanto a me add no msn será um prazer Kari-san nn

**Tetêchan.n** – rsrs.. essa é só uma tentativa de fic UA que eu nunca fiz, mas se estiver chato ou tiver alguma crítica é só falar tá!

**Kat Suiguin** – Nya! Obrigada e desculpe a falta de SasuSaku no capítulo, no próximo tem mais deles tá!

**Juh-chan X3** – Continuei n.n Arigatou!

**Uchiha Neko** – Sempai!!! Que alegria em receber review sua!! n.n A Tenten não perde a memória todo dia não, mas se esquece facilmente das coisas a qualquer hora, tentei fazer parecido com o filme como se fosse a primeira vez e procurando Nemo com a peixinha Doris rsrs... uma mistura dos dois pra dar um ar de comédia. Espero que goste sempai!

**neko-chan X3** – Imagina! Eu amo suas fics! Mas arigatou pelo incentivo n.n

**crAzy.GiRl** – Desculpe a demora na atualização das outras fics mas ando meio ocupada com faculdade e cursos, prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar tanto, obrigada!

**Marin the Noir** – Marin-sama O.O Ai meu Deus! Que honra receber uma review sua! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado e espero não te decepcionar! Obrigada!

**pseudonimo V** – rsrsrs... Obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**ViVizinha123** – rsrs... é, eles vão de ônibus. Eu tentei fazer algo mais dia a dia na fic e um lugar onde eles se encontrassem todos os dias. n.n

**Leticia Yui** – Obrigada! Tá aí um capítulo saindo do forno. Espero que goste!

**nandy** – Nya! Desculpe a falta de SasuSaku no capítulo, o próximo tem mais deles e eu estou preparando uma história bem bonitinha pra esse casal. Também sou viciada nos dois hehe..

**Miyo Kyouhei** – Nya! Que bom que gostou! Valew!

**Mye-chan** – hauhauahua... obrigada miga! E desculpe não ter te mandado mesagem, mas ando mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio esses dias hehe... preciso sim de beta! E vc tá sendo como um anjo pra me ajudar, valew! n.n

**Sabaku no Ino-sama** – Com certeza NaruHina e GaaIno!!! Rsrs... mas o Gaara tá meio OOC, espero que goste mesmo assim!

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan** – rsrs... é verdade né! mas aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que goste!

**Marina** – Nya! Que bom que vc gostou do Gaara e da fic! Fico super feliz! Ah e eu escrevi errado, não é OCC é OOC e significa Out of character, é quando um personagem fica com características diferentes das do original n.n

**Ana Carolina** – Continuo sim! Obrigada pelo incentivo! n.n

Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e obrigada aos que somente leram também! Valew gente! E não se esqueçam de dar um Go aí em baixo rsrs...

bjs


	3. Teste de hóquei no gelo

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_- Anda, menina! Pretende me fazer esperar até quando? – perguntou o Uchiha que estava parado a alguns passos à frente esperando por ela._

_Com um largo sorriso, Sakura correu para acompanhar Sasuke sentindo como se tivesse ganhado o dia._

**Capítulo 3 – Teste de hóquei no gelo.**

Cinco horas da tarde e Sakura já se encontrava vestida apropriadamente para o teste de hóquei. A roupa ficara enorme no pequeno corpo feminino. O uniforme constituía-se em sua maioria de protetores; por cima destes vestia uma roupa azul e branca, na blusa o desenho de um dragão azul usando o capacete de hóquei, acompanhando as escritas "Blue Dragons".

Havia muitos rapazes e estes estavam fazendo o teste primeiro. A Haruno estava nervosa e não se importava nem um pouco em ficar por último - na verdade desejava isso.

Algumas meninas saíram do gelo comentando animadas:

- Ai, você viu o Uchiha? Ele é lindo, não é?

- Com aquele uniforme então... Como ele fica sexy!

Sakura suspirou, descobrira atrasada que Sasuke também jogava no time de hóquei, e o pior de tudo... Ele era o capitão.

Não havia mais ninguém na sala, ela era a última. Apertou seus patins, colocou o capacete e fechou o visor. Levantou-se do banco que estivera sentada por mais de uma hora e colocou as luvas no mesmo instante que um rapaz a chamava.

- Haruno Sakura, certo? Sua vez.

Com um aceno de concordância, Sakura suspirou caminhando até chegar à pista de gelo e em seguida começando a patinar em direção ao treinador para se apresentar.

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura, senhor. – falou constrangida, até mesmo porque Sasuke estava ao lado do treinador.

Este levantou seu olhar e passou a encarar a garota dos pés a cabeça. A cara enigmática do homem a deixava cada vez mais nervosa.

- Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Pode se posicionar.

Sakura patinou até o meio da pista, com o taco que Sasuke havia acabado de entregar-lhe.

- Teremos os seguintes testes: Primeiro tente fazer um gol desviando de todos os jogadores que estarão na pista tentando te bloquear; segundo, você cobrará um pênalti e, por último, fará uma jogada a Sasuke para que este tente fazer um gol. Entendeu?

- Sim, senhor.

- GAMBATE, SAKURAAAAA! – o grito de Ino ecoou no salão quase vazio, fazendo muitos virarem o rosto admirando a beleza da jovem que havia ido assistir ao teste da amiga. Tenten, Temari e Hinata também estavam lá torcendo por ela, mas bem mais comportadas.

Gaara, que seria um dos bloqueios de Sakura, não gostou do olhar que seus companheiros lançaram ao ver a loira gritar.

- Está nervosa? – perguntou o treinador encarando os verdes orbes dela.

- Um pouco. – respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Não fique. – disse sorrindo simpático por trás de uma máscara que lhe cobria quase todo o rosto.

Sakura se posicionou e com um aceno de Kakashi começou a movimentar o disco com o taco, tomando uma velocidade incrível em pouco tempo.

Seriam três os jogadores que fariam o bloqueio da garota, fora o goleiro. Sakura se desviou do primeiro com uma agilidade que deixou o Hatake de queixo caído. Desviou do segundo e chegou ao terceiro que era Gaara.

"_Do Gaara ela não passa._" – pensou Sasuke. Mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando a Haruno segurou o disco pela direita e girou o corpo dando um "olé" no ruivinho. Com habilidade e rapidez, fez um jogo de ziguezague na frente do goleiro, confundindo este, para logo em seguida triunfar com um belo gol.

- É isso aí, Sakura!!! – gritou Ino da arquibancada, vendo a amiga voltar sorridente para o treinador.

- Muito bom, Haruno! – disse Kakashi. – Mas não se alegre muito ainda, vamos à sua cobrança de pênalti.

A marca do pênalti no hóquei é semelhante à no futebol. Sakura se preparou, respirou fundo e, como o esperado pelas quatro torcedoras que estava na arquibancada, o disco entrou, marcando gol.

Novamente Kakashi se surpreendeu, o jogo visual que ela fazia com o taco confundiria até os profissionais.

Terceira etapa. Precisava passar por três jogadores e deixar livre para Sasuke marcar. Deslizou com o disco para a direita tirando seu primeiro bloqueio, passou pelo meio das pernas do segundo bloqueio e no terceiro fez um passe que assustou muita gente. Parou bruscamente, enganando a todos, e deslizou o disco por suas pernas, se virando agilmente e passando para Sasuke que, sem esforço, marcou o gol.

Kakashi observou a garota, que comemorava acenando para as amigas.

"_Essa garota é rápida demais... Seria uma carta na manga contra os outros times... Mas uma coisa me incomoda, sua defesa é fraca"._

- Como fui, Kakashi-sensei? Passei? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Hum, passou e me surpreendeu muito. – disse alegremente para a Haruno, que abriu um enorme sorriso na hora, mas que se desfez quando Sasuke se pronunciou.

- Eu discordo, Kakashi. Ela é uma mulher! – exclamou com desdém.

- Uma mulher muito melhor do que muitos homens. – defendeu o treinador.

- Hóquei não é jogo para mulheres!

- Sasuke. – disse pacientemente o Hatake. – Você viu o desempenho dela. A agilidade desta garota é incrível! Ela consegue fazer passes com precisão e tem um jogo de ótica que confunde qualquer jogador. Ela está dentro! – concluiu por fim.

Sasuke suspirou derrotado, não tinha como dizer que Sakura não era boa. Tirou seu capacete e sem dizer mais nada seguiu para o vestiário.

Apesar de ter ficado contente com o resultado positivo do teste, não conseguia sorrir. Sentiu-se uma intrusa ao ouvir o que Sasuke dissera. Abaixou a cabeça tristemente, mas logo sentiu um braço em volta de seu ombro.

- Bem-vinda ao Blue Dragons! – felicitou Gaara. – Não liga para o Sasuke, logo ele acostuma com a idéia de ter uma mulher no time.

- Obrigada, Gaara. – disse Sakura tentando ao máximo sorrir, mas sentindo que essa era uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que passar no teste.

- Olha, o time vai se juntar no clube da escola. Não quer vir? Assim você conhece seus novos companheiros de equipe.

- Eu agradeço, mas acho que o Sasuke-kun não vai gostar.

- Ele não tem que gostar! Chame as meninas. – disse apontando com a cabeça para o grupo na arquibancada. – Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji também vão estar lá.

- Tudo bem... Nós vamos! – falou sentindo-se mais à vontade. – Que horas?

- Agora! Vai ao vestiário se trocar que já estamos indo.

- Ok! – com um novo sorriso no rosto, a Haruno saiu da pista de gelo acenando mais uma vez para suas amigas.

--

O pequeno salão estava lotado, alguns bebiam enquanto outros conversavam e jogavam cartas. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari entraram rapidamente, agradecendo por estarem se afastando do frio da noite lá fora.

- Não estou me sentindo confortável. Quase não tem mulheres aqui. – comentou Temari para Ino.

- É o clube dos jogadores do Blue Dragons, não é de se estranhar, né?

As cinco dirigiram-se para o balcão e pediram bebidas, sendo que Sakura, Tenten e Hinata pegavam refrigerantes, enquanto Ino e Temari pediram batidas.

- Vocês são menores de idade! – alertou Hinata com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Desencana, Hinata! Vamos curtir e brindar o sucesso da Sakura. – falou Ino sorrindo enquanto levantava seu copo.

- É isso aí! – gritaram todas as outras batendo seus copos e tomando um gole de suas respectivas bebidas.

--

Em um canto mais afastado, um grupo de rapazes observava as garotas que riam e conversavam alegremente.

- A Sakura é bonitinha, mas aquela Ino é maravilhosa, heim? – comentou Kiba. – Podia ser ela a entrar no time.

- Eu prefiro a que está de cabeça baixa, escondendo o sorriso. – disse Shino.

- Tira o olho da minha prima, esquisitão. – falou Neji, desviando seu olhar pela primeira vez desde que uma morena de coques havia entrado no clube.

- Eu gostei da tua irmã, Gaara. – um jovem de cabelos arrepiados comentou, mas antes do ruivo responder alguma coisa, Shikamaru se intrometeu.

- Boa sorte, cara!

- Vocês são um bando de necessitados, isso sim! – todos se viraram para encarar Sasuke, que estava com cara de quem chupou limão.

- Ainda emburrado, Uchiha? – perguntou Gaara com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Hunf! – resmungou virando-se para Neji. – Acho que é bom você tomar conta da Tenten ou esses caras vão avançar nela.

- Tem razão. – disse Neji. – Naruto vai cuidar da minha prima.

- Por que eu?! – berrou o loiro, que até então estava quieto olhando uma partida de truco.

- Porque eu sei que você é inofensivo.

- HEI!!! O que você quer dizer com isso?!

- Vai logo, baka! – gritou Neji, segurando Naruto pela gola da camisa e jogando-o longe.

O loirinho seguiu emburrado até as meninas acompanhando Neji. Este logo se aproximou de Tenten.

- Olá, meninas! Oi, Tenten!

- Oi! Eu te conheço? – cumprimentou e perguntou animadamente a morena, como se fizesse isso a toda hora e o pior era que... Ela fazia isso toda hora.

Naruto se segurou para rir, mas não conseguiu, fazendo uma veia na testa do Hyuuga saltar.

- Vai logo cuidar da minha prima, idiota! – gritou novamente, empurrando Naruto em cima de Hinata. O loirinho se desequilibrou e acabou caindo sobre a tímida menina.

- Ops, desculpe Hinata! Você está bem? – perguntou o loirinho saindo de cima da Hyuuga, que estava prestes a explodir.

- Si... Sim... Sim, Na... Naru... Naruto-kun. – gaguejou sem graça cobrindo o rosto com seu cabelo.

Sakura, Ino e Temari riram da situação e, percebendo os casais que haviam formado, resolveram se afastar.

Sakura passou por Sasuke que estava sentado no sofá e com os pés em cima da mesa, as poucas meninas que estavam lá babavam em cima dele.

- Acho que vou falar com o Sasuke-kun. – comentou Sakura.

- Sakura... Eu não acho uma boa idéia... Ele só esnoba você. – disse Ino em tom de consolo.

- Não é isso, porquinha! Eu só queria falar com ele porque agora que somos da mesma equipe, temos que nos dar bem.

- Vamos lá, Sakura. Se ele falar alguma grosseria eu quebro a cara dele. – falou Temari, fazendo as duas rirem.

- Bem... Vão vocês. Eu vou embora.

- Ah, por que Ino?

- Porque eu estou cansada, testuda!

- Nya, então vai, chata! – finalizou Sakura emburrada.

- Tchau, Temari! Te vejo em casa, testuda! Não vai demorar, heim?! – despediu-se Ino, rindo do bico que a amiga fazia e saindo do salão.

Gaara observava Ino desde o momento em que as três meninas deixaram o balcão. Quando viu esta vestir o casaco e sair do clube, correu até seus companheiros de equipe que jogavam truco e bateu na mesa dizendo: "Plano B2! Plano B2!".

Os quatro rapazes largaram as cartas e correram junto de Gaara para o mesmo lugar de onde Ino saíra.

Já na rua, a garota loira precisou abraçar seu corpo para tentar se proteger do vento gelado. Havia dado menos de vinte passos, quando ouvira algumas pessoas começarem a gritar atrás dela. Virou-se a tempo de ver Gaara ser lançado por quatro garotos para fora do bar.

- Gaara! – gritou Ino, correndo para perto do rapaz.

- E não se meta mais a bonzão com a gente! – disse ríspido um dos garotos.

O grupo deu as costas para o casal e entrou novamente no clube.

- Ai, minha nossa! O que aconteceu? – perguntou a loira visivelmente preocupada.

- Eles ficaram te secando e eu não podia deixar isso barato, né?! – respondeu o ruivo dando um sorriso de lado.

- Mas, Gaara... Você não precisava ter arrumado briga por causa disso. Vem! Minha casa não está longe, vamos até lá que eu vou fazer um curativo. – disse Ino apontando para o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

O ruivinho levantou com a ajuda de Ino e seguiu em direção a casa desta, mas não antes de se virar discretamente e fazer um sinal positivo para quatro jovens que espiavam a situação atrás de um muro.

- O plano B2 sempre dá certo! – exclamou um deles.

--

Temari se aproximou de um garoto que dormia tranquilamente, ocupando metade do sofá. Olhou bem para Shikamaru e em seguida deu um berro.

- Acorda, folgado!

- Hã? Que? Que foi? Ah... É você? – concluiu ao ver o rosto sorridente de Temari.

- Vai mais pra lá que eu quero sentar.

- Me acordou só para isso?

- Pra não perder o costume também!

- Cara, como você é problemática.

- Pra você todos são problemáticos. – disse com desdém.

- Mas você é mais problemática ainda.

Neste momento Temari sorriu e Shikamaru a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Coitada da tua namorada, quando quiser alguma coisa vai ter que te acordar primeiro.

- E coitado do teu namorado, quando quiser alguma coisa vai ter que apanhar primeiro.

- Hunf, não tenho namorado e nem pretendo ter. – falou com pouco caso.

- Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem, digamos que seja porque namorados são _"problemáticos"._ – disse dando ênfase na última palavra.

"_Aff, não entendo essa garota!"_ – pensou, virando-se para continuar com seu sono, que definitivamente já havia perdido.

**Continua...**

**Marin the Noir**** – **hauahau.. eu também acho que me mataria se naum lembrasse Marin-sama. E realmente o humor do Sasuke é péssimo... mas ele vai melhorar, pode dexar comigo rsrs... obrigada por acompanhar minha fic!

**crazy.girl – **Obrigada!!! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Mye-chan** – sim sim!!! Eu tenho uma boa história pro nosso casal favorito!! Obrigada miga!!

**Ana Carolina – **Obrigada!!! E desculpe a demora... hehe, a facul ta tomando todo meu tempo... rsrs

**Juh-chan X3**** – **rsrs... A Tenten e o Neji ainda vão dar muita história engraçada hehe.. obrigada por acompanhar!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**** – **Obrigada!!! Desculpe a demora, espero que goste deste capítulo também!! hehe

**Naniat-chan – **Nya!!! Desculpe ter demorado tanto!! Rsrs... eu também adorei fazer o Gaara com esse jeitão deslocado hehe.. Obrigada

**teca-chan**** – **Obrigada! Espero que este capítulo te agrade também n.n

**Hakeru-chan**** – **rsrs... naum se preocupe Hakeru-chan eu também naum sei escrever nada muuuuito quente rsrsrs... Obrigada por estar acompanhando e espero que goste!

**Bruzi**** – **rsrs... Imagina Bruzi-san, amei a sua review!!! Obrigada!

**Uchiha Neko**** – **Sempai!!!! Arigatou!!! Eu fiquei super emocionada quando recebi o seu depo sobre mim no orkut! Valew mesmo!!!

**Vingador Uchiha**** – **Gatinhu!!! Que bom que vc está gostando! Prometo que mais pra frente vai ter mais SasuSaku hehe... Obrigada meu amigão!!!

**Temaris2SShika**** – **Obrigada por estar acompanhando!! Hehe... o Shikamaru gosta da Temari, mas tem um pouco de medo dela rsrs... se bem que até eu tenho hauahauhau... mas ele vai entender ela e assim tentar conquista-la... rsrs... ops já falei demais...rsrs

**Pandora Potter-jm**** – **Obrigada!! Eu também gosto de UA, mas naum tenho muito talento pra escrever.. hehe.. pode dexá que GaaraIno estão com uma história muito fofa! Rsrs..

**Marina – **Obrigada!!! Hehe... e desculpe a demora... naum vou abandonar a fic, mas ando meio sem tempo sabe rsrs...

**Sabaku no Ino-sama**** – **hauahauahua... NaruHina!!! Eu também amo esse casal! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**thais uchiha**** – **hehe... obrigada! Desculpa a demora... espero que goste deste capítulo.

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2**** – **hauhauahau... é… foi pra dar uma mudada no visu do Gaara mesmo rsrs… que bom que gostou! Obrigada!

**aninhaXDD – **Obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Vou fazer de tudo pra tentar agradar n.n

**Gu3Mii**** – **Obrigada!!! Espero que goste do terceiro capítulo! E desculpe a demora hehe...

**Denise**** – **Continuei Denise-san!! Rsrs... Obrigada por estar acompanhando!!

**tata-chan – **hehe… Obrigada!!! Que bom que vc gostou!! Achei que ninguém iria gostar do Gaara OOC hehe..

Gente, muito obrigada de todo meu coração! Espero que continuem acompanhando e se puderem deixem uma reviewzinha onegai hehe...

Bjus


	4. Confusão no clube

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

_- Bem, digamos que seja porque namorados são "problemáticos". – disse dando ênfase na última palavra._

"_Aff, não entendo essa garota!" – pensou, virando-se para continuar com seu sono, que definitivamente já havia perdido._

**Capítulo 4 – Confusão no clube.**

- Hinata, você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Naruto pela quinta vez.

- Sim, Na... Naruto-kun... Eu... Eu estou bem.

- Mas seu rosto está tão vermelho que parece que você está com febre. – insistiu o loiro com tom preocupado de voz.

- De... Deve ser o calor... Aqui dentro es... está muito quente. – afirmou a menina, que parecia um tomate.

Naruto parou de falar encarando a garota que batia a ponta dos dedos uns nos outros. Ela disse que estava com calor? Ignorando completamente esse pensamento, o loirinho sorriu animado.

- Vem comigo, Hinata. Se você está com calor, sei de um lugar ótimo para passear e esfriar um pouco! – disse puxando a menina pela mão, sem perceber que a cada passo que davam ela ficava mais e mais vermelha.

Naruto pegou uma sacola preta num canto do salão e, segurando novamente na mão da Hyuuga, saíram do clube pela porta dos fundos. Hinata ainda se perguntava pra onde ele estaria levando-a. No final, deixou-se conduzir, especialmente porque a mão quente do loirinho era confortante e protetora.

Caminharam por algumas quadras, adentraram em um parque e logo a Hyuuga avistou o alvo do passeio. Um lago congelado, próprio para patinação se encontrava à sua frente. Este estava cheio de casais patinando de mãos dadas e conversando alegremente.

- Este lugar é ótimo para patinar, sempre que posso venho aqui. Mas como você pode ver, só tem casais patinando e isso me deixa meio constrangido em vir sozinho... – Naruto dizia enquanto tirava dois pares de patins de dentro da bolsa, estendendo um para Hinata.

- Na... Naruto-kun, eu... Eu não sei pa... patinar. – disse tentado recusar o passeio.

- Eu te ensino, Hinata! – falou com um sorriso que fez as pernas da garota bambearem.

Sem resistir ao rosto lindo do garoto a sua frente, a Hyuuga pegou os patins e começou a calçá-los, ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto. Este terminou primeiro e já foi para o centro do lago com uma habilidade incrível.

- Nossa, Naruto-kun! Você patina mu... muito bem. – elogiou a menina – Por que na... não está no... time de hóquei?

- Eu pensei em entrar para o time, mas descobri que tenho um problema no joelho e não posso praticar esportes. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Logo Hinata também estava com os patins e tentou ficar de pé, mas como o esperado por alguém que nunca patinara, ela quase levou um tombo, tendo que se segurar firmemente nas correntes de proteção que ficavam ao redor do lago.

Naruto riu alto, deixando a menina mais vermelha e sem graça do que antes.

- Calma, Hinata! Primeiro você tem que relaxar as pernas senão não vai ficar em pé mesmo. – disse indo até a Hyuuga e delicadamente pegando em suas mãos para tentar apoiá-la, começando então uma pequena aula da qual Hinata imaginou que se lembraria pelo resto da vida.

--

Sakura aproximou-se lentamente de Sasuke e ficou em pé ao lado deste. O moreno encarou-a com seu costumeiro jeito frio.

- O que você quer? – perguntou grosseiramente, fazendo Sakura corar e abaixar a cabeça triste, enquanto um grupo de meninas ria abertamente do fora que ela tomava.

- Conversar. – disse baixo e com receio.

- Sobre o que? Acho que não temos nada o que conversar, Sakura. Você entrou para o time, era o que queria, não? Está feliz então.

- Não estou feliz. – sussurrou sentindo como se estivesse levando uma seqüência de golpes.

- Olha, não tenho nada pra conversar com você. Agora me deixa em paz e some da minha frente.

- Ui... Que fora! – zombou uma das meninas que a pouco estava, praticamente, comendo Sasuke com os olhos.

Corando furiosamente e sentindo os olhos arderem, Sakura se virou para sair, mas tomou um susto ao dar de cara com um bando de rapazes que usavam o uniforme da escola Tsuchi.

- Era só o que faltava! O que vocês querem?! – gritou Sasuke furioso.

- Viemos ver a nova integrante do Blue Dragons, Uchiha. Quem é? – perguntou um garoto alto e robusto que provavelmente era o líder do grupo.

- Não interessa quem é, Juugo. Dêem o fora daqui!

- É ela! – uma voz feminina saiu do meio do grupo desconhecido, logo uma garota com os cabelos negros estava apontando para Sakura.

- Ela? – zombou o rapaz. – Com esse corpinho pequeno e magrelo? O time de vocês está em decadência, heim, Uchiha.

- Kin?! – gritou Kiba, correndo em direção ao grupo. Nessa altura Sasuke já havia se levantado e encarava os invasores ao lado de Sakura.

- Oi, Kiba-kun! – cumprimentou a morena com um sorriso malvado nos lábios.

- O que você faz com eles? – perguntou Kiba intrigado.

- É minha namorada! – disse Juugo abraçando a menina pela cintura. – Você acha que essa beldade aqui iria dar bola pra você?

- O que está insinuando?

- Bem... Digamos que apenas foram boas as informações que você me passou no tempo em que ficamos. – respondeu Kin ironicamente.

- Você me usou para espionar o Blue Dragons? E ainda passou informações para eles? – perguntou Kiba incrédulo, sentindo-se o maior panaca do mundo.

- Exatamente! – finalizou. – Sabe, até que foi divertido, afinal, você é um palhaço.

O grupo começou a gargalhar enquanto Kin continuava a zombar de Kiba. Sentindo a dor do novo companheiro e vendo o quão baixa que era aquela garota, Sakura não suportou. Avançou até ela e deu-lhe um doloroso e audível tapa, que calou na hora a todos os presentes.

- Você não presta! – gritou a Haruno furiosa. – Acha que tem o direito de manipular as pessoas da maneira que quer?! Você não vale nada!

Todos ficaram estupefatos; lá estava uma garota de fibra. Juugo entrou na frente de Kin, puxando-a para trás e passando a encarar Sakura.

- Hei, e você heim, garota? Acha que pode dar um tapa na minha namorada assim, é? Se manca, guria! – disse empurrando brutalmente a rosada, que se não fosse por Sasuke tê-la amparado teria se machucado feio.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sasuke, passando sua mão pelo rosto vermelho e choroso de Sakura. Esta fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça, deixando duas finas lágrimas caírem.

Sasuke não tinha muita noção do que havia sentido na hora em que viu as lágrimas rolarem pelas bochechas da garota que acabara de maltratar, a única coisa em que realmente pensou foi em quão covarde era Juugo e o quanto queria lhe dar o troco por aquele empurrão.

- Você se sente muito valente pra bater em uma mulher, não é? Então vamos ver como se sai comigo! – o Uchiha finalizou estas palavras com um forte soco no lado direito do rosto de Juugo. Todos os outros partiram para a briga também. Socos e chutes podiam ser vistos no meio da confusão.

Quando a briga começou a rolar, Neji puxou Tenten e escondeu-a atrás do balcão.

- Não sai daqui! – disse o Hyuuga entrando na briga para ajudar os amigos.

Sakura ainda chorava, mas agora além das lágrimas estava assustada. Sentiu um braço puxando-a para se esconder e descobriu que era Temari.

- Gostaria que aquele preguiçoso não tivesse acordado agora! Pelo menos não estaria no meio dessa zona apanhando. – resmungou a loira para Sakura, que assim que se abaixaram atrás do sofá viram um rapaz da escola Tsuchi passar voando por cima delas.

- Shikamaru também está lá no meio?

- Está! Ele pulou em um daqueles caras assim que Sasuke deu um soco no grandão.

- Ai, Kami-sama, tomara que não se machuquem muito... – desejou com um olhar preocupado e assustado.

--

Ino caminhava com Gaara em direção à sua casa.

"_Ai, eu estou indo pra casa com um garoto... E o pior de tudo... Não tem ninguém lá!"_ – pensava Ino andando em silêncio e de cabeça baixa.

- Seria invasão de privacidade se eu te perguntasse uma coisa? – a voz de Gaara a tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Não vou lhe dizer qual é a cor da minha calcinha. – falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Não era bem isso que eu queria saber. – retrucou com um sorriso no rosto.

Gaara subitamente parou quando passavam sobre uma ponte, apoiou seus braços na lateral fria desta e fitou algum ponto distante.

- E queria saber o que então? – perguntou Ino, se aproximando do ruivo e ficando ao seu lado. Este não se pronunciou, deixou um silêncio incômodo pairar por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

- Por que uma garota tão bonita como você não tem namorado?

Ino arregalou ligeiramente os olhos perante essa pergunta, olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado e percebeu neste um olhar diferente, sem malícia, um brilho amigável e um sorriso protetor. Suspirou fundo e decidiu que talvez pudesse se abrir com ele sem se magoar novamente.

- Na verdade, eu tenho namorado.

- E... Onde ele está? – perguntou tentando esconder o pequeno desapontamento.

- Alemanha. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Alemanha? O que ele faz lá?

- Ele foi para estudar. – e depois de uma pausa ela concluiu. –... Há dois anos atrás.

- Dois anos?! E está dando certo? Quero dizer, vocês continuam namorando?

Era incrível como o nada parecia ser atraente aos olhos azuis da garota perante essa conversa. Em momento algum Ino fitou Gaara e isto já estava incomodando-o, era um sinal de que ela estava sofrendo em se lembrar do "ex". Ou será que ainda não era "ex"? Com uma risada sem graça, ela respondeu:

- Sei lá! Eu prometi que iria esperá-lo, mas já faz dois anos que ele foi embora e neste tempo as únicas notícias que tive dele foram algumas cartas que ele me mandou de vez em nunca.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Nosso relacionamento esfriou, sabe... Gosto dele, mas não sei se o quero de volta.

- Então por que você não toca o barco pra frente? – desta vez Gaara pôde ver uma expressão diferente, como se fosse exatamente isso que ela queria, mas que não podia.

- Mas... Eu prometi. – replicou a garota insegura.

O ruivo olhou diretamente para Ino, os olhos azuis brilhavam e ele imaginou se ela estaria quase chorando. Por incrível que pareça, conseguiu entender os sentimentos dela.

- Então, vai levando a vida enquanto ele não volta.

- Mas como? – perguntou virando-se para ele.

- Eu proponho um trato. – disse sorrindo.

- Trato?!

- É... Um jogo...

"_O que ele quer?"_

**Continua... **

Espero que não fiquem zangados comigo pelo jeito como o Sasuke tratou a Sakura, é que estou preparando uma história bem especial para este casal hehe... mas no próximo capítulo ele vai tratar ela melhor eu prometo! n.n

Cantinho das reviews:

**teca-chan** – é verdade né! até eu já tô ficando brava com o Sasuke por estar tratando a Sakura daquele jeito, mas ele vai melhorar prometo hehe.. o plano B2 foi o que a maioria mais gostou hauahauhau... que bom que achou engraçado n.n obrigada!!

**tata-chan** – Nyaaaaaa! Arigatou!!! E desta vez não demorei tanto assim né? rsrs...

**Marin the Noir** – Obrigada Marin –sama! Eu já disse que é uma honra que vc esteja lendo minha humilde fic? Puxa... acho que já rsrs...

**Hyuuga Hannah** – hauahauhauahau... o plano B2 deve dar muito certo né rsrs... obrigada e que bom que gostou!

**Ana Carolina** – que bom que está gostando Ana-san n.n espero que este capítulo esteja bom também! Obrigada!!

**Mye-chan** – Obrigada miga!!!! Como sempre né hehe... que bom que vc está gostando n.n me desculpe pelo Sasuke machão, mas no próximo ele vai tomar jeito rsrs... por enquanto tô preparando uma história especial pro nosso casal favorito! Obrigada de novo!

**crazy.girl** – Ai, que bom que vc me entendo Crazy girl n.n eu ando meio corrida por causa da faculdade sabe... mas prometo tentar postar logo essa e as outras fics também! E não se preocupe! As vezes precisamos desabafar pra nos sentirmos melhor! Qualquer coisa estou aqui e pode contar comigo tá! Obrigada!!!

**Uchiha Neko** – hauahauhauahau.. então eu agradeço mesmo sempai! Pq senão, eu não teria recebido a sua maravilhosa review hehe... obrigada!

**Sabaku no Ino-sama** – Nyaaaaaa.. obrigada!!! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic!!! E que bom que gosta dos mesmos casais que eu hehe... a Sakura ainda vai dar um jeito no machão do Sasuke pode dexá hehe.. e os outros também terão muita história pela frente rsrs... obrigada!

**Rahime22** – Espero não te matar de curiosidade não rsrs... senão fico sem suas lindas review!! Hehe.. obrigada por acompanhar!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – Sasuke ta muito grosseiro e machista né rsrs.. desculpe por isso. No próximo capítulo ele vai estar melhor prometo hehe.. obrigada!

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2** – ahhh... que bom que gostou!! Hehe... todo mundo gostou do plano B2 rsrs.. obrigada por acompanhar!

**Carol aka-neko** – Nya! Arigatou!!! Que bom que gostou da fic e do meu jeito de escrever! Fico lisonjeada! Muito obrigada n.n

**Vingador Uchiha** – Oi meu anjo! Hehe.. cuidado com o plano B2 heim rsrsrs... bom a Sakura já jogava hóquei a muito tempo nesta fic por isso que ela joga bem... e tem talento a menina hauahauhauahua... Obrigada pela sua review, por estar acompanhando, por dizer que gosta mesmo que esteja uma droga... enfim por tudo meu amigo! n.n

**Haine Uzumaki** – Nya!! Que bom que gostou!!! Fico muito feliz! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!! No próximo vai ter mais SasuSaku! Eu também amo esse casal, ou melhor, sou viciada neles! hehe

**Baka-san** – hauahauahuahaua... tadinha da Sakura rsrs... mas concordo ela tá meio bobona rsrs... mas vai ficar mais bonitinha a história do Sasuke com ela, pode confiar hehe.. e o ShikaTema também são lindos né! obrigada!

**aninhaXDD** – nya!!! Desculpe a falta de NejiTen é que eu revelei a história deles no começo da fic e agora tenho que revelar um pouco a dos outros casais, mas vou fazer de tudo pra escrever mais sobre eles pq eu também amo esses dois! Obrigada!

**Hyuuga Uchiha Anna** – bem... a memória meia boca da Tenten é desde pequenininha, mas o Neji vai tentar ajudar ela e faze-la se lembrar dele o máximo que ele puder viu! Ops.. já falei demais hehe... obrigada por acompanhar!

**Gu3Mii** – Obrigada!!! Espero não te decepcionar com o quarto capítulo! Hehe... obrigada mesmo!!

**InoS2Gaara** – hauahauhaua... eu também adoro ver o Gaara safadinho assim hehe... obrigada!!!

**Sheila**-sama – Nya! Obrigada! A Mye-chan é um amor de pessoa né! eu adoro ela e as fics dela! n.n obrigada por se arriscar a ler minha humilde fic hehe...

Bom gente esse foi o quarto capítulo! Espero não ter decepcionado! Obrigada a todos que leram e que estão acompanhando minha fic! Um beijão a todos e muitíssimo obrigada!

Bjão e se puderem dêem um GO aí em baixo onegai rsrs...

Até a próxima!


	5. O jogo perigoso

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_- Eu proponho um trato. – disse sorrindo._

_- Trato?!_

_- É... Um jogo..._

"_O que ele quer?"_

**Capítulo 5 – O jogo perigoso.**

Ino ainda observava o olhar calmo do rapaz a sua frente, aquele olhar misterioso e até sedutor, por assim dizer. Estava tão concentrada com o tal jogo que nem reparou que pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair.

O rosto branco e a expressão confusa da garota davam a Gaara uma visão exuberante. Sorriu de lado e decidiu pôr um fim a curiosidade estampada no rosto da mesma.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Enquanto seu namorado não volta... Nós namoramos.

- O quê?! – gritou Ino, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- É simples! – continuou o rapaz – Você por enquanto está sozinha. Eu estou sozinho e muito afim de você. Então vamos levando a vida até ele voltar.

- Como assim "levando a vida até ele voltar"? – perguntou com uma expressão de incredulidade ainda maior.

- É fácil de se entender, Ino. Nós namoramos e quando seu namorado voltar... O jogo acaba e eu saio da sua vida.

"_Isto não faz sentido!"_ – era o que se passava em sua mente descrente. Recuperando-se do choque, desviou seu olhar para o chão, afim de não encontrar com os verdes orbes do garoto que, agora, estava lhe propondo uma loucura. Sim! Uma loucura, mas quem não é louco pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Suspirou delicadamente e olhou para o céu, percebendo somente agora os flocos, que já haviam caído em suas vestes e em seu cabelo. Ajuntou as mãos e esfregou uma na outra, sentindo o frio que até o momento nem parecia existir.

Os olhos azuis de Ino se arregalaram ao sentir mãos quentes cobrindo as suas como se quisessem aquecê-las. Abaixou o rosto e viu Gaara segurando suas mãos e levando para perto de sua boca. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo quando o bafo quente do ruivo tocou sua pele.

Gaara a fitou com um sorriso carinhoso e cativante que Ino jamais imaginara que ele pudesse ter. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas quando ele perguntou novamente se ela aceitava entrar nesse arriscado "jogo".

- Acho que enlouqueci! – suspirou derrotada – Mas eu aceito! Serei sua namorada até meu namorado voltar da Alemanha, e quando ele chegar o jogo acaba.

Sem poder evitar sorrir, o ruivo logo aproximou seu rosto do dela numa visível intenção de beijá-la, mas esta levou a mão à boca, tapando-a e encarando-o reprovadoramente. Voltou a sua posição e esperou Ino tirar a mão para, em seguida, se curvar novamente em outra tentativa. Desta vez a garota fechou os olhos com força e se encolheu. Gaara sorriu ao ver o rosto medroso desta e beijou sua testa.

- Por enquanto eu aceito apenas isto! – disse ainda rindo da cara meio irritada, meio tímida da menina.

--

Estava difícil de manter-se em pé naqueles patins, e Hinata se encontrava caída pela nonésima vez. Naruto segurava sua barriga e ria abertamente de todos os tombos que a pobre menina levava a cada tentativa frustrada. Mas não podia culpar o rapaz, as quedas eram realmente cômicas. Seu rosto parecia explodir de tão rubro que se encontrava.

- Hinata, por que não tenta patinar segurando nas correntes de proteção? – perguntou um loirinho que limpava algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

- E... Eu... Eu... – estava envergonhada, havia pagado o maior mico na frente do menino mais lindo que ela já vira.

Abaixou sua cabeça sentindo seus olhos umedecerem, porém nenhuma lágrima teve tempo de ser derramada. Com os olhos arregalados, corou pior do que já estava quando percebeu a aproximação de Naruto e os braços deste a pegarem no colo.

- Você deve estar querendo ver o outro lado do lago, né? Eu te levo lá! – disse sorrindo, enquanto patinava com a Hyuuga nos braços.

- Na... Naruto-kun... Ponha-me no chão, por favor. Eu sou pesada. – sussurrou timidamente.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata. Quando eu jogava no Blue Dragons, treinava carregando um saco de 60 kilos. – disse inocentemente.

- Eu não tenho tudo isso! – exclamou a menina sem poder se conter, e esquecendo completamente da situação constrangedora em que se encontrava.

Assustando-se com a voz da jovem que carregava e o movimento brusco que esta fez quando falou, Naruto perdeu o equilíbrio levando ambos ao chão. Ele caiu de costas e ela em cima dele.

- Ai... Ai... Ai... – gemeu o loirinho de dor.

- Na... Naruto-kun... Perdoe-me! – disse apressadamente a menina preocupada.

- Não tem problema, Hinata. – sorriu o rapaz – Você está bem?

- Si... Sim! – falou abaixando a cabeça, triste e envergonhada.

Naruto observou aquela tímida figura, e talvez por causa das luzes ou talvez por causa do momento, ele viu nela uma beleza meiga e pura escondida atrás dos longos cabelos e do baixo rosto.

Aproximou-se lentamente do rosto corado e delicado, tocando de leve nos macios lábios da Hyuuga. Esta se encontrava hipnotizada pelo momento, deixando o loirinho guiar o tímido beijo. Mas quando sentiu a língua do mesmo pedir passagem por sua boca, ela se afastou assustada e envergonhada.

- Na... Naruto-kun... Eu... Ahhhh! – gritou, cobriu seu rosto e tentou desastradamente se levantar para sair correndo. Resultado disto: outro tombo, mas desta vez Naruto a segurou por trás, impedindo que esta batesse com tudo no duro gelo.

- Hinata, me desculpe! Eu... Não sei o que deu em mim... Eu... Acho que... Fiz besteira de novo, né, hehe... – sorriu sem graça.

No mesmo instante a doce garota não suportou e deixou suas lágrimas escorrerem livres. "Uma besteira", disse ele. Então beijá-la foi uma besteira para ele?

- Ah... Hi... Hinata... Eu sou muito idiota mesmo, né! Não chora, por favor! – falou desesperado o loirinho, imaginando que daquele momento em diante ela iria passar a odiá-lo por tê-la beijado.

- Você não tem culpa, Naruto-kun. – disse com a voz presa pelo choro – A culpa é minha... Se eu não gostasse tanto de você, eu não teria...

Ops... Pelo visto ela falou mais do que devia e percebeu o erro tarde demais.

O Uzumaki já se encontrava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Começou a se lembrar de tudo que passara desde que conhecera a tímida menina na quinta série, e sua ficha finalmente caiu. O motivo de ela se engasgar toda vez que o via, as bochechas coradas e a paciência em excesso para com ele, tudo agora começava a se encaixar neste pequeno quebra-cabeça.

Envergonhada ao extremo e tremendo pelo medo de que agora seu amor passaria a evitá-la, a Hyuuga tentou novamente se levantar e novamente não obteve sucesso, mas desta vez não havia queda, não havia dor; havia um par de fortes braços abraçando-a com carinho.

- Por que não me disse antes? – sussurrou o rapaz em seu ouvido.

- E... Eu... Eu sei que você me vê a... Apenas como... Como uma amiga. E... Eu sei que nunca tive chances com você.

- Você nunca teve chances? Você nunca procurou essa chance... – disse sorrindo amigavelmente – Eu sei que até agora nunca te vi além de uma amiga, Hinata...

Os olhos da Hyuuga voltaram a se encher de lágrimas com estas palavras, mas Naruto continuou.

- Mas... Depois do que aconteceu hoje... Aquele momento... Digo, do beijo... Pra mim aquilo não foi um sentimento que se tem com uma amiga... Eu senti algo realmente maior quando toquei seus lábios. Eu não sei o que é isso que eu senti, Hinata, mas queria muito que você me desse uma chance pra descobrir.

Virando-se surpresa, a garota encarou os orbes azuis que brilhavam e a observavam com ternura. Sorriu timidamente antes de afundar o rosto no peito de seu amado e se aconchegar aliviada nos braços deste.

--

A briga já havia cessado e o clube se encontrava completamente destruído. Cadeiras, mesas, garrafas... Tudo estava em pedaços no chão, menos o sofá que parecia ser o único item inteiro e o lugar onde três rapazes estavam sendo medicados pelas três únicas garotas que não saíram correndo no momento da confusão.

Depois que os garotos de Konoha expulsaram o bando da escola Tsuchi, os jogadores e outras pessoas foram embora. Somente Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari permaneceram no local.

Sakura cuidava do olho roxo e de um corte na testa de Sasuke. Estava esterilizando o ferimento com um algodão e um pouco de água oxigenada, quando este gemeu de dor pelo ardido da água.

- Gomen! – desculpou-se rápido, parando seu serviço e começando a assoprar suavemente.

Os frios olhos negros fitaram a Haruno com atenção, reparando em cada traço de seu rosto e seu corpo. Nesse instante Sasuke sentiu algo que até aquele momento nunca havia sentido com relação a nenhuma garota.

Sakura definitivamente era diferente de todas as suas antigas namoradas ou ficantes. Ela possuía um corpo magro, que passava a impressão de fragilidade e o fazia sentir-se na obrigação de protegê-la, sendo esta sensação uma forte característica do moreno. De rosto via-se de longe os traços delicados, onde sua pele clara e macia combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos e seu jeito gracioso. A maneira de falar, os gestos, a simpatia lhe davam a visão de uma garota tão... Bela.

- Ainda dói, Sasuke-kun? – o Uchiha ligeiramente arregalou os olhos. Havia ficado tão distraído pensando em Sakura que nem percebera quando esta terminou de fazer seu curativo.

- Não. – respondeu seco.

- Er... Obrigada por me defender. – sussurrou encolhendo-se, como se estivesse se preparando para um novo fora que não chegou a vir. Surpresa, a Haruno apenas encarou o moreno quando este lhe disse um rápido "desculpe".

- Desculpe. – repetiu ele. – Eu não devia ter te tratado daquela forma.

- Não precisa se desculpar. No final, você tinha toda razão, hóquei não é jogo para mulheres... – respondeu cabisbaixa ao lembrar-se do empurrão que quase a jogou longe.

- Por que quer tanto jogar hóquei?

- Esse sempre foi meu sonho, jogo desde que tinha seis anos. Mas acho que devo começar a pensar em outro sonho... Eu sou muito fraca. – concluiu desanimada.

Sasuke continuou por mais alguns segundos observando-a guardar as gazes na caixa de primeiro socorros, com leves movimentos. Percebeu então o porquê de Sakura ser tão rápida, afinal, o corpo magro e pequeno lhe propiciava maior agilidade. Resumindo: vantagem em momentos decisivos.

- Você joga muito bem. – disse por fim. – Deveria permanecer no time.

- Não sei... – respondeu surpresa pela atitude do Uchiha. – Você viu como o tal do Juugo me empurrou fácil... Não sei se vou conseguir encarar um time de homens como ele.

- Se for pela proteção, fique tranqüila. Nós podemos dar cobertura quando você estiver com o disco.

- Bem, eu...

- Você é rápida! Se eu fosse você permanecia no time. – disse indiferente, mas ela pôde perceber certo tom de confiança em sua voz.

- Obrigada! – respondeu sorridente, e como prêmio recebeu um singelo sorriso de volta.

--

Shikamaru estava emburrado; Temari cuidava de sua mão roxa depois de ter, sem o menor cuidado, enfaixado o corte em sua cabeça.

- Podia ter continuado dormindo! Pelo menos não estaria neste estado lastimável. – disse irritada.

- E queria que eu deixasse meus amigos na mão? – perguntou o Nara indignado, recebendo como resposta uma forte apertada no ferimento – Ainda não entendi por que está tão zangada. – continuou ele, depois de ter gemido de dor.

- Não entendeu?! Pois... Pois... Pois fique sem entender! – gritou ela terminando de enfaixar o pulso do rapaz.

Intrigado, o jovem examinou calmamente o comportamento da loira e chegou a uma óbvia, porém inacreditável conclusão.

- Você... Ficou preocupada comigo? – lançou diretamente a pergunta, fazendo a garota corar e se levantar furiosa.

- Só se for nos seus sonhos! Babaca! – berrou virando-se e indo embora.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e correu atrás da Sabaku pedindo desculpas, enquanto os outros quatro jovens que ficavam pra trás observavam aquela cena com gotas na cabeça.

--

- Depois somos nós os problemáticos. – comentou Neji para Tenten, que estava terminando de limpar o corte em seu lábio inferior.

- Onde mais está machucado, Neji? – perguntou a morena sorrindo.

O Hyuuga levantou o dedo indicador inchado e a jovem logo começou a passar uma pomada para amenizar a dor e o inchaço. Enfaixou delicadamente e pregou esparadrapo para segurar. Em seguida, inocentemente deu um beijinho na ponta do dedo enfaixado.

Neji ficou escarlate e não perdeu a oportunidade. Fingindo a mesma inocência da garota, indicou sua boca machucada.

- Aqui ainda dói bastante.

Tenten se inclinou e deu o tão esperado selinho no Hyuuga. Este, aproveitando a situação, entrelaçou a cintura da jovem e aprofundou o beijo. A Mitsashi sorriu e correspondeu com a mesma vontade.

Sasuke e Sakura observaram a pequena tramóia de Neji surpresos. A Haruno por ver tal cena e o Uchiha por não saber como tão idiota plano deu certo.

Totalmente sem paciência para presenciar o amasso que rolava do outro lado do sofá, Sasuke se levantou, olhou para Sakura que se encontrava constrangida e se lembrou que não podia deixá-la ir embora sozinha.

- Estou indo pra casa, e acho melhor você não andar sozinha a essa hora. Por isso, vem comigo que eu vou te acompanhar. – disse indiferente.

- Mas... E a Tenten? – perguntou receosa.

- Neji a leva. – falou calmo, mas logo levantou a sobrancelha quando a mão do Hyuuga atingiu um lugar inapropriado – Ou vai fazer companhia pra ela por aqui mesmo.

Os verdes orbes da jovem se arregalaram e ela se levantou na hora para acompanhar Sasuke.

- Não vai passar o sinal vermelho! – alertou o amigo antes de sair, tendo que se abaixar para não ser atingido por um sapato que o mesmo arremessou.

**Continua... **

Tudo bem! Podem jogar pedras que eu mereço! Mil perdões pela demora no capítulo, mas andava tão sem inspiração hehe... gomem mesmo galera!

**Haruka's Onigiri** – hauahauhaua... Vai ficar melhor n.n afinal curtir all good things da vida é o melhor. Obrigada!!!

**u.saku-chan** – Um pouco de todos os casais aqui Saku-chan. Espero que goste e com certeza o Sasuke ama a Sakura! Tenho fé nisso rsrs... Obrigada!!!!

**Uchiha Neko** – O.O er... Então né... Fiquei com medo dos bonecos de vudu hauahau... Perdão pela demora sempai... Eu sei que estou super atrasada hehe... mas um pouco de todos os casais aqui pra compensar ok? Valeu sempai!

**Ana Carolina** – Nyaa!! Obrigada e já que você tinha gostado do NaruHina do último capítulo, esse vem recheado deles rsrs..

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – O Gaara tá meio doidinho nessa fic rsrs.. Olha o que ele foi propor pra Ino rsrs... Espero que goste Yuki-san! Obrigada!

**Igorsambora** – Igor-kun! Que prazer em vê-lo! Este capítulo tá recheado de NaruHina espero que goste hehe... Obrigada!

**Marin the Noir** – Ai eu adoro ver o Sasuke protegendo a Sakura rsrs... E o Neji coitado, ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho com a Tenten rsr... Obrigada Marin-sama! n.n

**Tsunay Nami** – rsr... Que bom que gostou!! Espero que goste de GaaraIno hehe... Obrigada pela review!

**teca-chan** – hauahauhauahau... Também acho que bater em mulher é uma tremenda covardia! O Sasuke ainda vai proteger direitinho a Sakura hehe... Espero que você goste! Obrigada!!!

**Hakeru-chan** – Hakeru-sama!!! Que bom receber sua review!! Esse capítulo foi cheinho de NaruHina espero que goste rsrs... e quanto a review na fic como uma princesa, você já tinha deixado sim hehe n.n Obrigada como sempre!

**Mye-chan** – Rsrs.. Você já sabe o que o Gaara tava aprontando com a Ino rsrs.. Bem o que estou preparando para os nossos fofuxos é meio dramático, mas como eu sou uma manteiga derretida não tenho coragem de deixá-los no drama hauhauahau... Obrigada miga e claro que eu ainda preciso e muito da sua betagem, ela salva essa fic!

**Deby Gomes** – Obrigada!!! Espero que goste deste capítulo também que tem bastante do Gaara descolado hauhaua... Só na minha imaginação mesmo né rsr...

**Miiih-chan** – Nya! Arigatou!!! Eu também amei escrever sobre o Sasuke protegendo a Sakura rsr... Amo ele assim!

**Sheila-Sama** – hauahuaah... Eu adorei escrever o depois da briga rsr... Obrigada Sheila-sama!

**Marina** – hehe.. Acho que eu extrapolei no pode demorar né rsrs... gomem e obrigada pela review!

**Vingador Uchiha** – Oi gatinho! Que saudades! Quando a gente vai poder se falar de novo buááá... gomem o momento emo rsrs... Te adoro amigão! Obrigada!

**Haine Uzumaki** – Capítulo cheinho de NaruHina hehe... Eu sou mesmo uma fanática por SasuSaku rsrs... Eles são um vício pra mim! Bem e o namorado da Ino... Ele vai aparecer mais pra frente. Obrigada!

**Gu3Mii** – Nya! Eu também quero pra mim rsrs... Obrigada pela sua review e que bom que gostou!!

**lucia almeida** **martins** – Nya! Obrigada por sua review e seu elogio! Fiquei muito feliz!

**X.x.X-Lost Angel-X.x.X** – Desculpe a demora hehe… Bem a Ino e o Gaara tiveram um pedação neste capítulo hehe... Obrigada!!!

**Bruna** – hauahuaha... Somos duas que sofrem do mesmo mal da Tenten rsrs... Não se preocupe n.n Obrigada!

**Cerejeira** – Kya! Gomem a demora! Bom, Sasuke e Sakura vão ficar um pouco dramático, mas eu sou sentimental demais pra deixar final dramático então pode esperar muito açúcar da minha parte rsrs... Obrigada por sua review!

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2** – Muito NaruHina e GaaraIno no capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada!

**Puri-Senpai** – Perdão a demora hehe... Taí mais um capítulo hehe... Obrigada por acompanhar!

**HarunoSakura2007** – Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Valeu mesmo!

**MitsukoMiyuki** – hehe... gomem mesmo a demora! O próximo vou fazer de tudo pra postar mais rápido n.n Obrigada!

**kika - Ame Warashi** – Kika-chan! Que legal te ver por aqui!! Obrigada por estar acompanhando!

**uchiha.krsty** – Com certeza ainda vai ter muito NejiTenten na fic! Eu amo esses dois e o Gaara foi mesmo pra dar uma apimentada rsrs... Obrigada!!

**ami-dps** – Atendendo ao pedido: um pouco mais de SasuSaku rsrs... no próximo é bem cheio deles! Obrigada!

Gente! Muitíssimo obrigada por suas reviews! Elas me inspiram muito e estou ficando cada vez mais empolgada por vocês estarem gostando n.n Valeu mesmo galera!

Bjus e até a próxima!


	6. Konoha Vs Tsuchi

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Os verdes orbes da jovem se arregalaram e ela se levantou na hora para acompanhar Sasuke._

_- Não vai passar o sinal vermelho! – alertou o amigo antes de sair, tendo que se abaixar para não ser atingido por um sapato que o mesmo arremessou._

**Capítulo 6 – Konoha Vs Tsuchi.**

A semana passou voando e já era sexta-feira. O estádio de Konoha se encontrava lotado; faixas com os dizeres "Go Blue Dragons!" podiam ser vistas espalhadas pelo lado direito do local, enquanto as pessoas que as portavam gritavam entusiasmadas.

Do outro lado da arquibancada, como se quisessem provocar uns aos outros, as pessoas gritavam a plenos pulmões, agitando faixas escritas: "Do the best Scorpions!".

No vestiário, os jogadores do Blue Dragons já se encontravam vestidos com seus uniformes azuis, os protetores necessários e, em mãos, os tacos e os capacetes.

Em um canto Sakura terminava de ajustar a blusa branca estampada pelo dragão azul usando o capacete de hóquei e, na hora em que colocava as luvas, Sasuke se levantou chamando a atenção da equipe para si.

- É o primeiro jogo da temporada, galera! – começou o Uchiha, e todos se agruparam fazendo um círculo. A Haruno, meio perdida, se levantou desastrosamente quase caindo ao chão e tendo que se apoiar em Kiba.

- Vocês gostam de perder? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não! – exclamaram todos os outros em uníssono.

- Vocês VÃO perder? – perguntou em tom imponente.

- Não!

- Vocês vão amarelar?

- Não!

- E o que pretendem fazer? – perguntou já gritando.

- Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! – gritaram todos batendo o pé direito no chão.

- FLY DRAGONS!

- GO! – terminaram dizendo todos juntos.

O estádio parecia uma arena de combate, os gritos entusiasmados eram ensurdecedores. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari e Ino estavam sentados na terceira fileira, ansiosos pelo início do jogo.

Em meio a tanta animação, a voz do locutor quase não foi ouvida quando este se apresentou.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! Vamos agora dar início ao primeiro jogo da temporada de hóquei no gelo inter-escolar! E os times a nos dar o primeiro show vêm aí! Primeiro os donos da casa: Bluuuuuuue Dragons!!! – gritou com ênfase, levando o estádio ao delírio quando os jogadores entraram patinando e cumprimentando o público.

- E os visitantes: Ssssscorpions!!! – ao ouvir este nome e ver os jogadores entrando, o lado esquerdo da arquibancada quase foi abaixo.

Os jogadores do Scorpions eram alunos da escola Tsuchi, ou seja, mais uma razão para Sasuke e seus amigos quererem acabar com eles.

Sakura rodava de um lado para o outro observando a arquibancada à procura de seus amigos, mas sua atenção foi desviada no momento em que o telão anunciou o destaque da noite: Uchiha Sasuke, camisa nº 15. Ao verem a foto do capitão do Blue Dragons, as meninas foram à loucura e a Haruno parou admirando a beleza do rapaz. Estava tão distraída que se assustou quando Juugo entrou em sua frente.

- Oi, gracinha! Pronta para perder? – perguntou encarando-a e propositalmente mostrando o "C" em sua camisa, o mesmo "C" que Sasuke usava e que indicava o "Capitão".

- É o que nós vamos ver. – respondeu em tom desafiador, do qual o robusto rapaz não gostou.

- Você vai cair fora do jogo nos cinco primeiros minutos. – ameaçou, e em seguida foi para o centro da pista.

Os juízes aproximaram-se patinando e cumprimentaram os capitães. Logo Juugo e Sasuke estavam posicionados no centro do campo, um de frente para o outro e com seus tacos paralelos – ambos se encaravam friamente.

O disco foi jogado indicando o início do jogo e Sasuke acertou primeiro, passando para Shino que estava em seu lado direito. O Aburame pegou velocidade, sendo acompanhado por seu capitão e Sakura, ambos vindo pela esquerda. Ele passou para Sasuke e este propositalmente deixou o disco seguir até a Haruno, que pegou o disco e, com a mesma agilidade mostrada nos treinos, marcou o primeiro gol aos trinta primeiros segundos do início da partida.

Os jogadores da escola Tsuchi ficaram furiosos e Juugo observava irritado a garota que abraçava seus companheiros e comemorava.

Nova saída do disco com um jogador do Scorpions; este passou para seu companheiro, mas Rock Lee interceptou a jogada e começou a pegar velocidade. Ele passou para Sakura, que ao pegar o disco sentiu seu pequeno corpo ser puxado pela blusa e ser jogado para trás com brutalidade. Juugo se apossou do disco e marcou um gol.

Enquanto este comemorava com seus companheiros, Sasuke o observava furioso. Ele havia visto o puxão em Sakura e não iria deixar barato.

Antes de Gaara dar nova saída, o Uchiha aproximou-se e sussurrou:

- Deixa o Juugo pegar o disco.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Dar o troco! Ninguém puxa nossa companheira daquele jeito.

- Fica frio, cara, não vai faz... – o Sabaku tentou acalmar o Uchiha, mas este já havia lhe dado as costas.

Ao iniciar a nova jogada, Gaara fez o que Sasuke pediu e deixou Juugo tomar a vantagem. Este pegou velocidade e se aproximou do gol onde Kiba estava defendendo, mas antes que pudesse chegar mais perto o Uchiha veio com tudo e prensou o adversário na lateral do campo com seu próprio corpo.

O rapaz caiu no gelo e Gaara retomou a posse do disco, passou por toda a defesa e marcou mais um gol.

- Não se aproxime dela. – sussurrou Sasuke para Juugo antes de se levantar e ir comemorar com seus companheiros.

Depois de muita emoção para todos os presentes, o jogo acabou sendo a vitória do Blue Dragons em 7 a 3.

--

Estavam novamente no clube, que já havia sido limpo e quase reformado. Na mesa se encontravam Sasuke; Naruto e Hinata, praticamente já com o namoro oficializado; Shikamaru e Temari, que continuavam na mesma briga; Ino e Gaara se encontravam de mãos dadas, mas somente as mãos porque a loira ainda não havia permitido o ruivinho beija-la, e, Neji e Tenten... Bem... Coitado do Neji.

Todos estavam sentados à mesma mesa comemorando, quando três garotas entraram esbaforidas e avançaram em cima de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! Vamos ao baile de inverno juntos? – gritou uma delas.

- Não! Vem comigo, Sasuke-kun!

- Saiam da frente, vocês! Ele vai comigo!

- Então vai ter novamente esse baile de inverno? – resmungou o Uchiha enquanto as três meninas faziam o maior barraco.

- Sim, eu vou com a Hinata. – respondeu Naruto passando o braço no ombro da Hyuuga.

- Ai que lindo! – exclamou Tenten. – Que pena que eu ainda não tenho par.

Ao ouvir isso, Neji engasgou com o suco que estava bebendo e encarou a morena furioso.

- Já é a oitava vez que eu repito que você vai comigo! – disse o Hyuuga nervoso, enquanto os outros riam abertamente.

- Sério? – gritou empolgada. – E quem é você?

- Às vezes eu penso que ela faz de propósito... – resmungou baixo. – Eu sou seu namorado. – disse impaciente.

- Hum... Mas eu não tenho namorado. - comentou pensativa.

- Agora tem! Agora tem! – gritou Neji revoltado e, bem... Com razão, afinal já estava há uma semana namorando a Mitsashi e todos os dias tinha que conquistá-la, pois todos os dias ela se esquecia dele.

- E você, Ino? – perguntou Shikamaru. – Já decidiu com quem vai? Eu vi um bolinho de homens pedindo pra ir com você hoje à tarde.

- Eu vou com o Gaara. – respondeu indiferente. – Já estava decidido bem antes de anunciarem a data do baile.

Gaara sorriu internamente com isso.

- Mas e você, Shikamaru? Quando você vai convidar a minha irmã? – perguntou o ruivo.

Ambos engasgaram, mas Temari não perdeu a pose.

- Eu não vou com ele! – gritou a loira com desdém, encarando o Nara que ficou irritado com aquele tom de voz.

- E por que não iria comigo, alteza? – perguntou dando ênfase a última palavra.

- Há! Você tá brincando, né? Nem dançar você não deve saber. – zombou ela.

- Não sei dançar, mas posso aprender e mais rápido do que você pensa.

- Fechado então. Apareça segunda-feira na sala de dança e veremos se você aprende mesmo. Se aprender... Eu vou com você.

- Como é presunçosa! Mas eu aceito seu desafio, tô sem par mesmo! – disse o Nara balançando os ombros, ato que fez uma veia saltar na testa da loira e iniciar uma nova discussão.

Neste momento Sakura entrou no clube; ela havia se atrasado devido a ter de esperar todos os seus companheiros irem embora para poder tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa no vestiário. Ao avistar seus amigos, abriu um enorme sorriso e se aproximou a passos rápidos.

A Haruno vestia uma saia marfim até os joelhos e uma blusa de lã gola alta, branca. Em seus pés calçava um tênis branco, com uma meia grossa que ia até a metade de suas canelas. Os cabelos úmidos davam um ar ainda mais angelical à menina.

- Desculpem o atraso. – ao ouvirem a voz feminina, todos se viraram para olhá-la, principalmente três garotas que estavam, a pouco, disputando Sasuke.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a nova integrante do Blue Dragons, Haruno Sakura... Ainda não sei como os meninos te agüentam, garota. – zombou uma das meninas e as outras caíram na gargalhada.

- E aí, garota testuda? Já tem par para o baile? – perguntou, fazendo Sakura corar pelo apelido e abaixar sua cabeça escondendo ainda mais sua testa.

- Ah... Provavelmente não, afinal o coitado que ir com ela só vai enxergar o próprio reflexo nessa testona.

As três caíram na gargalhada enquanto Ino e as demais ficavam indignadas com a forma como a amiga estava sendo tratada. Já iam se levantar quando Sasuke fez isso por elas.

- Sumam daqui! – disse ríspido, assustando-as.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, antes você tem que dizer com qual de nós você vai ao baile...

- Com nenhuma de vocês! Eu já tenho par.

- Já? – gritaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Já? – gritou Naruto surpreso.

- Já. – disse irritado e, andando alguns passos, puxou a Haruno para si abraçando-a pelo ombro. – Eu vou com a Sakura.

- O QUÊ?! – berraram surpresos não só as três garotas, mas também o clube inteiro.

- Foi o que ouviram. Agora saiam daqui. Vocês me irritam!

Com os olhos arregalados e lacrimejantes, as meninas saíram correndo, mas uma delas ainda se virou para Sakura furiosa.

- Você me paga, sua testuda! – gritou e foi embora.

Sasuke ainda ficou observando a porta se fechar antes de se virar para Sakura e perceber que esta chorava. Ia dizer algo, mas Ino a tomou de seus braços e a levou para a mesa dizendo palavras confortantes. Ao se sentar, todas as outras meninas a abraçaram.

- Aquelas peruas! Deviam se olhar no espelho antes de falar algo sobre você, amiga. Vamos, Sakura! Não chore, você já tinha superado isso. – pediu Ino.

- Ouvi-las falando assim... Me traz lembranças tão desagradáveis... – sussurrou a Haruno entre soluços.

- É inveja daquelas loucas! – falou Temari.

- Claro! Você é muito mais bonita! – animou Tenten.

- Muito mais simpática. – completou Hinata.

- E sua testa não é grande. – disse uma voz indiferente, fazendo todos olharem surpresos para Sasuke. – Então? Vai comigo ao baile? – perguntou a uma paralisada Haruno.

- Cla... Claro! – gritou depois de uma cotovelada de Ino. – O... Obrigada... Sa... Sasuke-kun!

O Uchiha lhe deu apenas um sorriso, que na opinião da Haruno foi para ganhar o dia.

- Ai, ai... Que romântico! – exclamou Tenten. – Pena que eu não tenho par para o baile...

Neji cuspiu todo refrigerante que tomava e a olhou com vontade de chorar.

**Continua... **

Desculpem a falta dos outros casais, mas no próximo tem mais e principalmente tem ShikaTema! Eu sei que ficou ridículo o que eles gritaram no vestiário, mas qualquer equipe de hóquei grita algo antes de entrar no gelo então tive que inventar e acabou saindo essa bos... er... Quero dizer essa coisa estranha hehe...

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem a demora!!!

**Mye-chan** – Minha miga do coração!! Desculpe estar de dando todo esse trabalho hehe... gomen mesmo! Não precisa pesquisar não, a maneira como você beta já está mais do que ótimo! Obrigada por me ajudar e desculpe de novo XD

**kika-ame warashi** – Como sempre amei suas review! Ri muito com as comparações que você fez com cada casal para um filme ou uma música XD! Ficou o máximo! E combinou direitinho também. Obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics e fico na espera da sua SasuSaku!!! Hehe... Sou viciada no casal!

**ami-dps** – rsrs... O Neji está sofrendo até nesta fic coitado! Esse capítulo teve mais SasuSaku do que eu esperava rsrs... Mas no próximo prometo colocar mais dos outros casais! Obrigada!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – Pode me chamar da maneira que lhe agradar Yuki-san, que eu vou adorar! È mesmo né o planinho do Neji foi cretino hauahuahauahau... O que ele não faz pela Tenten hehe... Obrigada por estar acompanhando e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**lucia almeida martins** – hehe... Meu nome é menos chique Lucia-san, é Vanessa com "V" mesmo hauhauaauahau... Sobre o vingador eu tenho falado com ele, mas ele está na casa dos avôs onde não tem net, por isso não está podendo postar, mas disse que está escrevendo pra quando ele voltar ter como atualizar tudo! Eu nunca assisti Como se fosse a primeira vez, todo mundo diz que é lindo, mas infelizmente ainda não tive oportunidade, na verdade o problema da Tenten eu tirei do desenho procurando Nemo, lembra da peixinha Dóris... rsrs... Foi de lá que eu me inspirei! Também leio o manga sim! E concordo com você está meio parado... Bem tomara que não demore muito pro Sasuke voltar pra Konoha e ficar com a Sakura!! ;D. Obrigada!

**Aldrey-chan** – hehe... Eu ainda não planejei a Tenten se curando, na verdade não sei se esse problema dela tem cura rsrs... Mas vou fazer algo bem romântico pra ela e pro Neji! Com certeza!!! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Uchiha Neko** – hauahauahau... Me assustei sim sempai! Rsrs... Você me pegou naquela! Hauahauahu... Bem vou atualizar mais rápido o possível pra fugir dos vudus hauahau... Bem o Neji não passou o sinal vermelho não, mas coitadinho está sofrendo tanto rsrs... E o Gaara também estou duvidando muito que ele vá cumprir o acordo de se separar da Ino quando o namorado dela voltar rsr... Obrigada como sempre sempai!

**HarunoSakura2007**– Nya! Arigatou! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Sabaku no Uchiha** – Obrigada!!! Continuo sim!! Meio atrasada mas continuo hauahauhaua... Valeu mesmo por acompanhar!

**Sheila-sama** – Nya!!! Sheila-sama que bom que você está gostando! Muito obrigada! E desculpe a demorinha hehe...

**Ana **– Obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Uchiha Tali-chan** – hauahauahauahau... Bem, desta vez demorei, mas só um pouquinho né hehe... Não me mate, please óò (Ayu pendurada de ponta cabeça num tanque de tubarões). Rsrs... Obrigada por acompanhar! E concordo com você, os meninos estão bem saidinhos nesta fic hauahauaau...

**MitsukoMiyuki** – hauahauahuaahau... Eu também sou uma romântica fanática! E Neji e Tenten são lindos!!! Rsrs... Amo muito esse casal e eles com certeza vão se amar muito também! Estou preparando algo bem romântico com os dois! Mais pra frente vou colocar! Obrigada por acompanhar e espero que goste deste capítulo que teve pouco deles infelizmente hehe...

**u.saku-chan** – hauhauahauaha... miga! Ri muito com a sua review! Na parte em que você diz que mal pode esperar pro Sasuke tacar a Sakura na parede e faze-la feliz huahauahau... Adorei esse comentário!! Esses rapazes estão cada dia mais românticos, nyaaa eu adoro homem romântico! Obrigada como sempre!!

**Bruna **– rsrs... O Neji está safadinho né rsr... Obrigada por acompanhar e espero que goste deste capítulo!

**Marina **– rsrs... Que bom que gostou do planinho do Neji! Ele está ficando cada vez mais esperto com a Tenten rsrs... Obrigada!!

**Ana Carolina** – hehe... NaruHina são o casal exemplo de todas as fics né... Acho que pelo fato deles serem tão fofinhos rsrs... Obrigada por estar acompanhando e fico feliz que tenha gostado!!

**Ruby Lolita** – rsrs... Fico feliz em saber que você gosta de ShikaTema, porque no próximo capítulo vou concentrar a história neles! Ah e eu passei o recadinho pro Sasuke, hauhauahaua... Adorei o recado!!! É isso aí!! Quanto a Tenten eu ainda não sei se esse tipo de problema tem cura rsr... Obrigada e quando der eu entro no msn sim! Daí a gente bate um papo! ;D

**Marin the Noir** – Obrigada por acompanhar Marin-sama! Fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja gostando! O Neji ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho coitado hehe... Mas vou fazer algo bem romântico pra eles! Prometo! Obrigada também por ter me ajudado aquele dia com a fic na comu do orkut. Valeu mesmo!!!

**Miilah-chan** – Nya!!! Gomenasai pela demora!!! Espero que goste deste capítulo e já vou tentando fazer o próximo pra não demorar tanto! Obrigada!!!

**Ashlee Potter** – Obrigada por estar acompanhando!!! Espero que esteja gostando!!

**Uchiha Yuuki** – hauahaahauaha... O Neji está ficando esperto com a Tenten, pelo visto ele está se tocando de que com ela, ele tem que aproveitar enquanto dá rsrs... Obrigada por acompanhar!!

**Deby Gomes** – Nyaa!!! Obrigada!! Também estou adorando escrever sobre os meninos nesse jeito rsrs... Valeu mesmo e fico feliz que esteja gostando!!

**lili maggy** – Obrigada e seja bem vinda ao mundo doido da Ayu rsrs... Espero que goste desta história!!!

**Brunotop Wealey** – hehe... Continuei!!! Demorei mas continuei rsr... Desculpa a demora! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Valeu!!

**Cerejeira** – Sim sim!!! Amo finais românticos!!! E pode esperar muito açúcar pela frente, mas com uma pitadinha de drama claro... Senão fica enjoativo hauahuahauaha... Obrigada de coração!

**Aline Agatha** – Obrigada por estar acompanhando!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Desculpa a demorinha! Hehe...

**DaH cHaN** – Você treina judô? Que legal!!! Eu treinava Karatê, mas isso foi há muito tempo rsrs... Seja bem vinda a esta fic meio maluca! Rsrs... Bom, e quanto ao namorado da Ino, não posso contar quem é ainda, mas já vou adiantando que não é o Sai hehe... Obrigada!!

Gente!! Arigatou de coração pelas review!! Elas são inspiradoras!!! Quanto mais review mais inspiração eu tenho!!! Portanto vou fazer o máximo pra postar o próximo capítulo rápido tá!

Bjão e até o próximo capítulo!!!


	7. Trauma

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas o Sasuke pertence à Sakura.**

_- Ai, ai... Que romântico! – exclama Tenten. – Pena que eu não tenho par para o baile..._

_Neji cospe todo refrigerante que tomava e a olha com vontade de chorar._

**Capítulo 7 – Trauma.**

Era domingo à noite e o grupo de dez jovens havia combinado de assistir a um filme na casa de Sasuke. Compraram pipoca e refrigerante, espalharam colchões e almofadas na espaçosa sala de TV e sentaram-se completamente esparramados.

O filme havia sido alugado pelos rapazes, portanto romance é que não seria. Era terror, de fantasmas para ser mais exato e Sakura odiava esse tipo, morria de medo e no momento se encontrava com lágrima nos olhos, sentada no colchão e aos pés de Sasuke que estava sentado no sofá. Abraçava firmemente uma almofada.

Ino estava ao lado de Sakura e bem pertinho de Gaara que mais prestava atenção na loira do que no filme em si. Naruto e Hinata assistiam ao filme normalmente, talvez fosse o único casal que estava normal, pois Shikamaru dormia no sofá de dois lugares ocupando-o praticamente inteiro e deixando bem encolhida ao seu lado uma Temari nada contente. Neji estava concentrado na cena de suspense enquanto Tenten dormia tranqüila sobre seu peito.

A garota no filme andava pelos corredores escuros do hospital, um vulto passa por trás desta fazendo-a se virar assustada. Desesperada ela começa a correr, trombando com tudo o que via pela frente, pressentindo que algo a perseguia. Corria o máximo que podia, virou uma esquina e se escondeu. De repente a lata de lixo ao seu lado começa a balançar, e quando esta se aproxima e levanta a tampa do latão...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos se desesperaram com o grito de Tenten. Temari pulou no colo de Shikamaru acordando-o de imediato; Sakura agarrou a perna de Sasuke fazendo este se assustar mais com o puxão na perna do que com o grito; Gaara puxou Ino instintivamente e abraçou-a pela cintura deixando a loira surpresa; Naruto gritou junto com Tenten caindo do sofá na mesma hora.

- O que houve? O que aconteceu? Cadê o fantasma? – perguntou o Uzumaki se levantando do chão e olhando para todos os lados.

- Na... Naruto-kun, foi a Tenten. – disse delicadamente Hinata.

- Quem é você?! – gritou Tenten apontando para um Neji de olhos esbugalhados. – Por que estava me abraçando? Onde eu estou? Cadê meus pais? Cadê meu cachorrooooooo... – terminou desesperada e com as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Tenten... – chamou Ino calmamente – Este é o Neji, é o seu namorado, você está na casa dos nossos vizinhos, seus pais estão na capital e seu cachorro já morreu...

- NÃOOOOO! O felpudinho morreu?!

- Há dois anos... – finalizou Ino enquanto todos a encaravam atônitos.

- Mudando de assunto, por que todo mundo está olhando pra mim? – perguntou olhando ao seu redor e percebendo que mal piscavam.

- Hum... Não sei! Talvez seja porque você gritou do nada, às onze horas da noite e no meio da cena mais critica do filme de espíritos. – respondeu debochando Sasuke.

- Ah... – colocou a mão na nuca dando um sorrisinho sem graça. – Descul...

O pedido de desculpas da garota não pôde ser concluído, pois no momento seguinte os gritos da Sabaku tomaram conta do silêncio da sala.

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu tarado?! – gritou se levantando imediatamente de onde estava sentada.

- Você é quem está no meu colo sua louca! – defendeu-se o Nara.

A loira sentia suas bochechas queimarem, ver de perto o rosto de Shikamaru e sentir seu cheiro a fez lembrar de alguém que por dois anos tentou esquecer.

"_Ele é tão parecido com..."_ – assustou-se ao perceber em quem havia pensado, levou sua mão à boca, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas ainda coradas.

Shikamaru olhava a garota com os olhos arregalados. Por que ela estava chorando afinal? Aproximou-se receoso e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Temari? Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado, mas a única coisa que a loira fez foi se virar e correr para fora da casa com Gaara chamando-a e tentando alcança-la.

Fora da residência o Sabaku alcançou sua irmã e a segurou pelos braços enquanto a mesma se debatia na tentativa inútil de fuga. Esperou pacientemente ela se acalmar e quando as forças pareceram faltar Gaara abraçou-a de forma protetora, deixando as lágrimas molharem seu suéter.

- Shikamaru se parece com "ele", não acha? – perguntou a loira numa voz rouca e triste. O ruivo suspira pesaroso e responde com calma:

- Sim. Parece muito...

--

Depois do pequeno incidente que acabou com a noite, todos foram dormir, afinal teriam aula no dia seguinte e precisavam acordar cedo.

Sakura dormiu no quarto de Ino, pois não conseguiu ficar em seu quarto sem imaginar o fantasma do filme; Tenten se acertou com Neji logo em seguida e este lhe deu um carinhoso beijo antes de seguir para sua casa com Hinata, já que ambos moravam na mesma mansão; Sasuke foi dormir com sua perna dolorida pelos apertos fortes que a Haruno havia lhe dado; Naruto traumatizou-se com o grito de Tenten e teve que dormir encolhido no edredom, e, Shikamaru... Este mal conseguiu pregar os olhos.

--

Aula de biologia e Shikamaru que geralmente dormia nesta matéria estava inacreditavelmente acordado. Neji o olhava de sua carteira imaginando o porquê desta mudança no amigo.

O sinal do intervalo soou, o Hyuuga se levantou e disse algo no ouvido de Tenten, esta balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu. Neji virou-se para o Nara e se aproximou.

- E aí cara? Tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos perolados.

- Tudo. – respondeu o amigo com tédio. – O que você fez hoje pra conquistar a Tenten?

- Fingi que estava passando mal.

- Você não usou essa na semana passada?

- Usei, mas ela não se lembra mesmo. – disse dando de ombros. – Vai falar com a Temari hoje?

- Vou. – respondeu suspirando cansado. – Preciso me desculpar, vou aproveitar as aulas de dança.

- Hum, boa sorte! – desejou ao amigo e depois de um tempo em silencio perguntou: Você não achou estranha a atitude dela?

- Talvez ela tenha se assustado comigo.

- Bom... Com a sua cara qualquer um assusta – disse brincando enquanto o outro o olhava aborrecido. – É brincadeira! Vou buscar a Tenten, uma hora dessas ela já está perdida pelos corredores.

--

Neji caminhavam em direção à cantina, local onde havia dito para a namorada ir, mas quando passava perto da quadra definiu a silhueta desta e de mais alguns rapazes que sem dúvidas estavam cantando-a e agora a puxavam para um lugar mais escondido.

- Vem ver uma coisa, gata! Você vai gostar! – dizia um dos rapazes puxando a menina pela mão.

- Não posso! Eu tenho que me encontrar com... Com...

- Com quem? – perguntou o segundo rapaz bem perto de sua orelha.

- Com... Alguém... – respondeu fazendo força para se lembrar.

- Ah! Então não é ninguém! Vem com a gent... – as palavras do rapaz foram interrompidas por uma voz fria e irritada.

- Deixem minha namorada em paz! – disse o Hyuuga e todos se viraram para observá-lo.

- Sua namorada? – perguntou um deles e se virou para Tenten no intuito de ver a reação desta, mas a mesma se encontrava com os olhos confusos e não aparentava que iria sair correndo para o lado de Neji. – Você está louco? Essa mina nem parece te conhecer!

- Ela tem um problema. Afastem-se dela agora!

- Você conhece esse cara, gata? – perguntou para a Mitsashi e na hora o Hyuuga sentiu um aperto no coração.

Com os olhos confusos e gaguejando a morena apenas sussurrou:

- Não...

Na mesma hora, Neji ficou furioso. Não agüentava mais aquilo, já fazia semanas que tentava conquistá-la e fazê-la se lembrar dele, mas a cada segundo que se passava parecia que nada havia acontecido entre eles. Ela sempre o encarava e perguntava quem era... Já estava cheio de tudo isso e com aqueles rapazes zombando e dizendo para não dar um de bonzão com as garotas que não conhecia, seu sangue ferveu.

- Querem saber! – gritou chamando a atenção de todos - Podem ficar com ela! – em seguida deu as costas para o grupo e começou a caminhar de volta ao prédio com um nó na garganta e o coração apertado.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Tenten arregalar os olhos ainda mais confusa. Por que doeu tanto quando o ouviu dizer que não queria saber dela. Sabia que o conhecia, mas de onde? Por que se importou tanto com ela? Por que aqueles olhos perolados e a voz eram tão familiares? Por que pareciam ser tão... Importantes para ela?

A cabeça da morena começou a latejar de uma maneira que seus olhos logo se encheram de lágrimas, apertou-a com força e com as duas mãos. A dor parecia piorar e já a fazia puxar os cabelos soltando os dois coques que esta usava. Os rapazes que estavam com ela começaram a ficar preocupados.

- Hey! Você está bem?

- Ow! O cara disse que ela tem um problema! Será que ela não é psicopata?

- Vamos dar o fora daqui! – disse um deles já correndo, logo todos os outros o acompanharam, ignorando completamente os pedidos de socorro da garota.

Passaram correndo por Neji intrigando-o. Este se virou de imediato para ver onde estaria a Mitsashi e se desesperou ao vê-la com as mãos na cabeça e o rosto contorcido em dor.

- Tenten?... TENTEN! – gritou correndo de encontro a ela, vendo o corpo desta ficar mole e a mesma cair no chão inconsciente.

--

- 1, 2, 3, 4... – contava a professora de dança ensinando passos básicos aos alunos. Shikamaru ouvia entediado enquanto dava um passinho para o lado e girava.

"_Cadê aquela problemática?"_

Mais alguns segundos e Temari entrou com um grupo de garotas animadas. O Nara abandonou imediatamente aqueles passinhos ridículos e correu de encontro com a Sabaku.

- Até que enfim chegou heim? Pensei que não viria.

- É minha aula de dança Shikamaru, claro que eu viria! – respondeu friamente fazendo o Nara levantar a sobrancelha.

- Ah! Quanto à ontem... Eu... Queria pedir desculpas! – gaguejou sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Vamos ensaiar? – convidou Temari indiferente, porém o Nara percebeu pelo seu tom que ela estava mentindo.

- Não parece estar tudo bem... Eu te assustei não foi? Por isso está brava, mas foi você quem pulou no meu colo, eu juro!

- Aff Shikamaru. Já disse que está tudo bem. – disse irritada e aparentando voltar ao seu jeito grosso costumeiro.

O rapaz apenas sorriu, fez uma pequena reverencia e estendeu sua mão esquerda.

- Me concede a honra de uma dança senhorita?

Ambos sorriram. Era uma cena realmente engraçada, mas Temari voltou logo a ter um semblante triste.

"_Eles realmente se parecem"._

--

"O disco está com Lee, ele passou para Sakura, essa garota tem talento minha gente! Olha como pegou velocidade! A Haruno está perto do gol, agora ela passa para Gaara! E lá vai o Sabaku... PONTO PARA BLUE DRAGONS!"

O locutor narrava mais uma partida entre Blue Dragons e Gold Stone. O placar que antes anunciava 7 virou para 8 com o gol recém marcado.

Gaara comemorou com seus amigos e logo se voltou para a quinta fileira onde se encontrava Naruto e Hinata, além de uma loira a qual o ruivo apontou e em seguida deu uma piscada.

O sorriso de Ino alargou-se com o pequeno gesto, não era preciso mais do isso para entender o recado que lhe dizia: "Este ponto foi pra você".

O jogo acabou com o placar de 11 a 3 para Blue Dragons, sendo 7 gols de Sasuke, 3 de Gaara e 1 de Sakura.

--

O estádio agora estava vazio, havia somente uma pessoa no gelo, patinando despreocupa e com um sorriso feliz contornando seus lábios. Haruno Sakura não poderia estar se sentindo melhor. Quase todos os pontos marcados no jogo daquela tarde tiveram auxílio e arranjo de sua parte, mas o que mais lhe agradava era o fato de que a cada gol ganhava um forte abraço do capitão do time, em outras palavras Sasuke.

Com os pensamentos sobre seu secreto amor e o entusiasmo, começou a patinar mais rápido pegando velocidade e sentindo o frio vento balançar suas mechas livres de qualquer capacete. Abriu os braços para aproveitar mais daquela gostosa sensação e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Com os braços abertos e olhos fechados sentiu apenas alguém ampara-la, fazendo seu reflexo acionar, abraçando de imediato seu salvador.

- Cuidado! Cair no gelo sem protetores é perigoso! – a calma e fria voz que chegou aos seus ouvidos lhe assustou. Bruscamente levantou a cabeça e encarou um par de pérolas negras que fez suas pernas bambearem.

- Sa... Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui?

- Vim buscar minha camisa no vestiário. O que você faz aqui?

- Eu... – gaguejou sem graça. – Queria patinar um pouco mais...

- Hum... Mas já está tarde.

- É... – respondeu sorrindo tristemente, algo que não passou despercebido pelo moreno que a segurou pela mão e a fez acompanha-lo até a arquibancada.

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro na última e mais alta fileira, apenas fitando o quão enorme era a pista daquela visão.

- Alguma coisa está te incomodando? – perguntou o Uchiha após alguns minutos de silencio.

- Não. – mentiu a rosada. – Apenas estava pensando no jogo. – Porém era óbvio que havia se entristecido por perceber que Sasuke era tão inalcançável.

Um novo silencio se fez presente e Sakura achou melhor mudar de assunto. Procurou em sua mente alguma coisa em que pudesse dizer e somente se lembrou de uma curiosidade.

"_Vai essa mesma!"_ – Pensou.

- Er... Sasuke-kun. Por que o número da sua camisa é 15?

- Por que pergunta?

- Bem... Eu achei curioso e todos dizem que foi você quem fez questão deste número. Por acaso é o dia do seu aniversário?

- Não... – respondeu seco fazendo a garota se sentir constrangida e achando que a conversa acabaria por ali, porém assustou-se quando o rapaz continuou – Não é o dia do meu aniversário... É o dia da morte de meus pais.

Aquela informação assustou a Haruno, primeiro pelo motivo do número e segundo por ele estar lhe contando algo que parecia ser tão particular.

- Eu... Sinto muito.

- Não precisa sentir. Isso já foi há muito tempo. Mas foi nesse dia que minha vida parou e desde esse dia eu não me sinto mais vivo.

- Mas... Eu acho que você deveria seguir em frente, digo, seus pais não vão ficar felizes em saber que você pensa assim...

- Esta é a melhor maneira que encontrei para estar mais perto deles... Vou usar esse número até o dia em que algo conseguir mudar minha idéia, ou seja, provavelmente usarei pelo resto da minha vida.

- Você ainda será muito feliz Sasuke-kun... Você merece essa felicidade. – disse a garota sorrindo docemente.

- Hum, obrigado. – respondeu duvidoso – Bem vamos indo? Já está tarde demais.

- Okay. – respondeu a Haruno e assim foram embora juntos, conversando sobre outros assuntos, os quais fizeram o Uchiha se sentir aliviado em estar contando.

--

- Hinata-chan o que houve? Você está tão calada. – perguntou um loirinho com ar de preocupação.

- Na... Naruto-kun... Meu pai não quer que eu namore. – confessou tristemente ao seu amado. Este precisou de alguns segundos para processar a informação, mas logo colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, arregalando os olhos desesperado.

- NANIIIIIIIIIIII???

**Continua...**

Gente mil perdões pela demora! Juro que não foi por querer, foi o trabalho misturado à facul aí já viram né... Fiquei perdidinha hauhaua... Obrigada por sua paciência e por seus incentivos que são importantíssimos para a continuação desta fic! Valeu galera!

E recadinho pra Mye-chan... Miga perdão não ter te enviado este capítulo para betar, mas eu vi que você estava ocupada com o TCC e não quis te incomodar... Eu sei como esse trabalho de conclusão de curso é complicado... Obrigada por tudo viu!

**Brunotop Wealey** – Obrigada Bruno-kun! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Hehe... realmente eu peço mil desculpas pela demora... Desvio de inspiração sabe, rsrs...

**Ana Carolina** – Sim sim! Neji e Tenten são lindos juntos!! Obrigada!

**thais uchiha** – rsrs... que bom que está gostando! Esse capítulo está um pouco mais dramático do que engraçado, mas espero que goste n.n

**Fernanda** – Hehe... Sim o namorado da Ino ainda vai aparecer, mas vai demorar um bocadinho... Desculpe a falta deste casal. Obrigada!

**Yuki Blackwell**– Rsr... o Neji teve o tique nervoso dele... Obrigada, me inspirei na sua idéia pra fazer o NejiTenten deste capítulo. Valeu!

**Ruby Lolita**– Rsrs... pode deixar que o baile vou fazer de tudo pra ser de arrepiar n.n Obrigada!

**Juh-chan X3**– Não se preocupe Juh-chan o Neji tem paciência hauahau... Obrigada.

**Schne Hissi** – Desculpa a demora, está aqui a continuação! Obrigada!

**HarunoSakura2007**– Huahaua... Realmente acho que estou judiando do Neji, mas ele ainda vai ter a sua reconpensa! Obrigada!

**teca-chan**– Desculpe a demora! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Valeu!

**Elys the black angel** – Huahauahau... oi miga! Tudo joinha? Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic! Espero que goste! Obrigada!

**Uchiha Neko**– Sempaiiiiii! (pula em cima) que saudade! Bom, o Neji tem paciência, ele espera mais um bocadinho hehe... Obrigadinha!

**Fey-chan** – Rsrs... Sim sim.. uma hora o sofrimento do Neji vai acabar... só não sei ao certo quando hehe.. Obrigada!

**Gu3Mii**– Nyaa que bom que gostou! E não se preocupe com a review no capítulo 5, o importante é que você gostou! Obrigada!

**kika-ame warashi **– Miga!! Desculpa a demora e a sumida... estou meio que corrida com o serviço hehe... Obrigada por seu apoio sempre!

**lili maggy** – Hehe... um pouco mais de SasuSaku, espero que goste! Obrigada!

**Kacau Chocolate** – n.n que bom que gostou do jeitinho da Tenten... Esse capítulo está um pouco mais dramático pro lado dela.. mas espero que goste! Valeu!

**Neko Sombria**– Que bom que está gostando! Na verdade eu fiz a Tenten baseada na Doris do Procurando Nemo... rsr... Obrigada por acompanhar!

**lucia almeida martins** – Oi Lucia-san! rsr... Obrigada por estar acompanhando... Eu vou tentar caprichar em NejiTenten, prometo! n.n

**ami-dps** – huahaua... eu também amo SasuSaku! Espero que tenha gostado da parte deles neste capítulo também! Obrigada!

**Uchiha Midori**– hehe... o baile ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra acontecer... Obrigada por seu incentivo e por estar acompanhando!

**Uchiha Mizuki**** –** Eu consegui fazer ShikaTemaaaaaaa! Viva! Joguemos confetes porque este casal nunca foi meu forte! Rsrs... obrigada por seu incentivo!

**Mye-chan** – Miga do coração! Que saudade! Eu sei que você anda ocupada por causa do TCC e não quis te incomodar... Se no próximo capítulo você estiver mais tranqüila eu peço pra você betar pra mim... Senão eu fico sem graça de te atrapalhar... TCC é uma coisa de louco eu sei... rsr... Obrigada por tudo miga e por sempre!

**Deby Gomes** – rsr... o importante é que você gostou Deby-san! obrigada por acompanhar!

**Maríllya **– Nesta fic eles estão com 16 e 17 anos! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Binutti-chan** – Bem vinda à fic Binutti-chan! Obrigada por ler!

**Aline Agatha**– rsr... todo mundo está com dó do Neji rsrs... mas ele vai ter recompensa pode deixar! n.n obrigada!

**u.saku-chan**– hauahauahua... bom… neste capítulo ficou faltando InoGaa e NaruHina, mas no próximo prometo que vai ter! obrigada!!!

**Sheila-sama**– Bastante ShikaTema! Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada!

**- KaoriH**– hauahauaha... muito engraçado seu comentário sobre a Ino "loira tapada" hauahua... ri muito! Bom, a Karin vai aparecer sim e com certeza será a rival da Sakura tanto com o Sasuke quanto com o jogo pois ela será uma jogadora também, e o Itachi acho que não vai aparecer... Bom, já contei demais rsr... obrigada!

**marjorie **– sasuke – Obrigada por acompanhar! O baile vai demorar um pouquinho ainda mas vai acontecer! Rsr...

**Uchiha Nanah**– Com certeza não vamos deixar! é SasuSaku forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rsr... obrigada!

**Bruna** – huahauahaua... pode deixar que o Neji vai ser recompensado! Rsr... obrigada e o Neji também está agradecendo! Rsr...

**Fê –** Olá! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Fico super feliz! obrigada!

**Luh-sama**– hauahaua... beijo GaaIno? Próximo capítulo! Eu juro! Obrigada n.n

**Vingador Uchiha** – Gatinhuuuuuuuu!!! Nyaaa arigatou pela review! Você sabe que é importante pra mim né! n.n Te adoro anjo!

**Uchiha Luuh** – rsr... desculpe a demora... vou fazer mais NejiTenten sim okay. Obrigada!

**Koneko Tali-chan**– Será que você me perdoa se eu pedir mil perdões pela demora?? Hehe... me desculpa mesmo... sei que demorei pacas... mas foram as aulas e o trabalho.. hehe... obrigada por sua review!!!

**Yoru-chaan 8D**– nyaaa.. que bom que gostou! Obrigada!!! E me desculpe pela demora...

**Marin the Noir**- Marin-sama! Sei que você ama NejiTenten e vou tentar caprichar o máximo neles! Obrigada por estar acompanhando! Fico muito feliz! Obrigada!!!!!

**Sary-chann** – nyaaa que bom que gostou da fic! Eu fico muito mas muito feliz mesmo! Amo esses casais também... só tenho um pequeno problema com ShikaTema, mas espero que eu consiga fazer algo descente! Hauahau... obrigada!!!

**Nyuu - Lucy** – obrigada pelos elogios!!! Fiquei lisonjeada! Bom desculpe a demora e espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Biazinha** – nyaaa... obrigada! Eu amo SasuSaku acho que é por isso que sempre capricho mais neles... rsrs...

**Cerejeira** – obrigada!!! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! E desculpe a demora hehe...

**Uzumaki Susana**– hauahaua... pode deixar que eu vou tentar caprichar em NejiTenten! Obrigada!

Pessoal desculpem se respondi duas vezes para a mesma pessoa... hehe.. eu acabei fazendo confusão aqui rsr... e desculpem mais ainda se faltou responder para alguém... Eu sou meio baka sabem... u.u Obrigada de todo coração à todos que mandaram reviews e que acompanham a fic mesmo sem comentar! Arigatouuuuuuuuuu

Bjuu e até mais galera!


	8. Protegendo

All good things

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao senhor Kishimoto, que logo logo apanha da legião de fãs SasuSaku...**

_- Na... Naruto-kun... Meu pai não quer que eu namore. – confessou tristemente ao seu amado, este precisou de alguns segundos para processar a informação, mas logo colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, arregalando os olhos desesperado._

_- NANIIIIIIIIIIII?? _

**Capítulo 8 – Protegendo.**

O treinamento do Blue Dragons já havia acabado há uma hora, e Kakashi dissera a Sakura que esta estava cada vez melhor, o que deixou a garota flutuando de alegria. Tanto o treinador quanto seus companheiros de equipe pareciam estar muito contentes com o desempenho da novata.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Hinata se encontravam sentados em uma lanchonete. Já era seis horas da tarde e nenhum deles estava a fim de voltar para casa e jantar. Principalmente os três primeiros, que ainda tinham que fazer a comida.

A Haruno e o Uzumaki conversavam animados, enquanto Hinata sorria timidamente e Sasuke permanecia calado, olhando tão disfarçadamente para a garota de cabelos rosados que esta nem percebeu o ato do moreno.

A porta da lanchonete escancarou-se e por ela entraram meia dúzia de alunos uniformizados. A roupa marrom escura anunciava a chegada dos estudantes da escola Yamashiro e jogadores de hóquei da mesma. Á frente vinha uma morena muito bela, com o corpo maduro para sua idade, o qual esbanjava sensualidade. Estes avistaram os quatro amigos e se aproximaram na maior cara dura.

- E aí, Uchiha! – disse um dos rapazes. – Fiquei sabendo que ganharam do Scorpions no primeiro jogo. Aquele Juugo... É um perdedor mesmo! – concluiu sorrindo e ao se virar para Sakura encarou-a de forma bem... Pervertida.

- O Juugo é um bom jogador, mas não tem como ganhar do Sasuke-kun, não é, MEU gato? – comentou a morena piscando o olho para o Uchiha, que revirou os olhos na hora. Esta encarou Sakura e sorriu superior. – Então, esta é a nova integrante?

- Sim... Sou. – respondeu a Haruno sem emoção. Após ter ouvido o "meu gato" da garota não teve dúvidas; definitivamente não se dariam bem. – Meu nome é Sakura.

- Karin. – respondeu a outra. – Somos jogadores do...

- Olá, Sakura-chan! Meu nome é Suigetsu! – interrompeu o rapaz que a pouco havia conversado com Sasuke. – Somos jogadores do Rangers. – ele se aproximou e deu um nada discreto beijo na bochecha da rosada, fazendo esta ficar completamente sem graça.

- Hey! Quem disse que podia dar um beijo na Sakura-chan? – gritou Naruto indignado.

- Ué? Por que não? Você por acaso está saindo com as duas? – perguntou indicando Hinata com a cabeça, esta se encolheu apertando suas mãos.

- Dê o fora daqui, Suigetsu! – ordenou Sasuke e, ao vê-lo com o olhar frio e ameaçador, o rapaz não retrucou.

- Hunf, vamos galera! O Uchiha ficou nervoso porque eu dei um beijo na nova ficante dele. – disse dando ênfase ao "ficante", algo que nem Sakura nem Karin gostaram de ter ouvido.

Depois de se afastarem e irem se sentar em uma mesa distante, Sasuke explicou quem eram aquelas pessoas e disse que teriam que jogar contra eles provavelmente nas finais, pois o time do Rangers era muito forte.

Karin continuava a encarar Sasuke ao longe, sem nenhuma vergonha, e Sakura não estava gostando de nada disso. Pediram a conta e, enquanto esperavam, a Haruno avisou que iria ao banheiro. Entrou despreocupada para lavar suas mãos, um pouco engorduradas pela porção de fritas, quando ouviu a porta bater com força e avistou perante ela a figura da jogadora do Rangers.

- Então, é a nova ficante do Sasuke? – perguntou Karin desdenhosa.

- Não estou ficando com ele, somos apenas amigos e companheiros de equipe. – respondeu a Haruno com sinceridade, escondendo o fato de que se fosse por ela seriam algo mais.

- Ainda bem, querida, porque vou lhe avisar uma coisa: o Sasuke é meu! Ele fica com essas vadiazinhas, mas no final de tudo será meu! Entendeu? – disse com olhar superior e arrogância.

- O Sasuke-kun não é de ninguém! – retrucou indignada com a forma como aquela garota se referia ao Uchiha, parecia que estava falando de seu bichinho de estimação. – Ele tem o livre direito de escolher a pessoa ideal para ele.

- É apenas um aviso, Sakura. Fique longe do meu homem. – ameaçou, e em seguida saiu batendo a porta.

A rosada ficou irritada. Com que direito aquela bruaca falava sobre Sasuke daquela forma? Se ela tivesse humilhado-a talvez não ligasse, mas tocar no nome de seu secreto amor de forma tão egoísta havia tirado-a do sério. E pelo Uchiha tinha coragem de sobra para enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

--

Neji caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital, apertando suas mãos com força e se sobressaltando com qualquer médico que passava por ali.

- Boa tarde! – Cumprimentou um médico alto e de cabelos grisalhos. – Foi o senhor quem trouxe a paciente Mitsashi Tenten?

- Sim, sou eu. O que ela tem, doutor? – perguntou o moreno exasperado.

- Bem, antes preciso saber o que o senhor é da senhorita Tenten.

- Ah, sim! Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Sou namorado dela.

- Ah! O senhor é o Neji? – indagou curioso o médico. – A garota chamou seu nome durante todo o exame. Bem, Neji, serei direto. – e dizendo isso fez uma pausa na qual Neji apertou mais ainda suas mãos. – Esta não é a primeira vez que Tenten é internada neste hospital.

- Como assim? Ela se mudou para esta cidade faz apenas quatro meses. – disse Neji em tom intrigado.

- O problema dela é, digamos... delicado. Perda de memória recente, ou "amnésia", é sempre complicado, tanto para a pessoa que tem o problema quanto para nós mesmos, médicos. Provavelmente ela fez algum esforço ou passou por algum momento de angústia e frustração.

- Mas... tem cura, não tem, doutor?

- Sim! Tem! – afirmou o médico imediatamente. – Mas precisamos ser pacientes, o tratamento é longo e a recuperação não é totalmente garantida. Tenten já vem se tratando desde que descobriu a doença.

Sem palavras para expressar sua angústia e sentimento de culpa, Neji abaixou sua cabeça e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Posso vê-la?

- Claro! Ela irá se lembrar de você agora, pois no período em que esteve desacordada não parou de chamá-lo. Mas daqui a algumas horas provavelmente voltará a esquecer. – alertou o médico com cautela, porém o Hyuuga apenas passou por ele e caminhou em direção ao quarto de sua namorada, dizendo apenas "obrigado".

Entrou no quarto cauteloso e avistou Tenten. Esta tomava soro e possuía alguns aparelhos ligados à sua cabeça; os cabelos não estavam presos no costumeiro coque, mas soltos, e sua feição pálida deixou o Hyuuga se sentindo péssimo. Ao avistá-lo, a morena sorriu fracamente e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Perdoe-me... perdoe-me por tudo que tenho feito você passar. – disse roucamente, aos soluços.

Neji, por sua vez, correu para a beira da cama e beijou-a com todo o carinho e amor que podia demonstrar, sentindo que se não o fizesse morreria.

- Não seja boba! – disse o moreno ao se separarem. – Eu que devo pedir perdão, eu sou um idiota!

- Você não merece passar pelo que está passando comigo... – sussurrou a Mitsashi. – Você merece ser lembrado, você merece alguém que se lembre de você todos os dias e a todo o momento...

- Shiiuu... – Silenciou-a o Hyuuga. – Eu amo você; quero você e só você. – disse encarando-a profundamente, mostrando que seus sentimentos eram os mais puros e verdadeiros.

Fitaram-se por alguns segundos em silêncio, até Tenten, aos prantos, lhe dizer o que estava realmente apertando seu coração.

- Eu não quero te esquecer...

- Você não vai! – disse Neji abraçando-a fortemente. – Eu não vou deixar! – sussurrou estas últimas palavras com duas finas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

--

Shikamaru e Temari já não estavam mais na aula de dança, agora se encontravam sentados na grama à beira do lago que ficava perto da escola. Estranhamente, brincavam observando as nuvens e descobrindo qual o formato que cada uma fazia.

- Olha! Aquela parece um leão! – disse Temari entusiasmada.

- É mesmo! – concordou Shikamaru. – E... aquela ali parece um monstro verde. – disse apontando para seu lado direito, sem perceber que cada vez mais se aproximava da loira.

- Monstro verde? Você quer dizer um dragão, não é?

- Não! Eu quero dizer o Chouji quando passa mal de tanto comer. – disse sorrindo e logo após afirmando. – Ele fica verde.

Temari sorriu, como não fazia há dois anos, desde aquele acidente...

_# Flashback #_

- Então já vou indo. – diz um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos compridos e jeito preguiçoso. – À noite volto pra te ver.

- Okay, vou ficar te esperando. Comprei um vestido novo para sairmos hoje à noite, eu já te contei? – pergunta uma garota loira com cabelos macios e soltos.

- Já! – responde o rapaz dando um selinho na garota. – Cinco vezes, só hoje. – completa.

- Seu chato! – diz fazendo biquinho.

- Até de noite. – o rapaz se despede com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Temari adentrou em sua casa e logo percebeu que seu namorado esquecera a carteira na mesa do telefone. Pegou-a e correu até a esquina para entregar-lhe.

- Shinji! – gritou ao perceber que não o alcançaria.

O rapaz parou quando atravessava a rua e sorriu. O último sorriso que este lhe daria...

_# Fim do Flashback #_

- Temari? ...Temariiiii... TEMARI! – berrou Shikamaru em tom meio desesperado.

- O... o que houve?

- Eu que pergunto. Por que está chorando?

A loira, meio surpresa, passou sua mão esquerda por sua bochecha, sentindo seus dedos umedecerem. Realmente estava chorando... Novamente estava chorando...

Totalmente atordoada e precisando de apoio, virou-se bruscamente para o Nara e o abraçou, permitindo-se chorar.

Shikamaru não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas retribuiu o abraço e confortou a loira em seus braços. Ela, por sua vez, sentiu-se protegida, como se estas tristes lembranças não pudessem mais lhe atormentar.

- Obrigada... – agradeceu sussurrando, e recebeu, ao invés de palavras, um simples e afetivo beijo em sua testa.

--

Após se despedirem de Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto acompanhou Hinata até sua casa silenciosamente. Andavam de mãos dadas, mas a qualquer movimento de pessoas se aproximando a doce Hyuuga puxava sua mão e se encolhia com receio. Depois da quinta "tirada" de mão, o loirinho não agüentou.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata! Eu vou falar com seu pai hoje.

- Mas, Naruto-kun, meu pai não quer que eu namore com você. – disse tristemente.

- Mas ele não pode nos proibir! Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hinata! Um amor assim não pode ser barrado por nada! – e, se aproximando da namorada, lhe deu um doce beijo afirmando em seguida: – Eu vou convencer seu pai, confie em mim, tenho um alto poder de persuasão, nem ele vai suportar.

Meia hora depois, nos portões da mansão Hyuuga...

- AHHHH! – gritou um rapaz loiro ao ser arremessado na rua por dois seguranças da casa.

- E nunca mais volte aqui! – gritou Hyuuga Hiashi extremamente irritado.

- Isso não é justo, Senhor Miyashi... Quero dizer... Higashi... Não, não! Hiashi! – berrou Naruto desesperado e novamente sendo barrado pelos dois seguranças.

- Fique longe da minha filha. – ameaçou o imponente senhor ao se virar e sumir por seu imenso quintal.

Dentro da mansão, Hinata chorava desolada, apoiando-se no braço do sofá.

- Eu disse e repito! Você não vai namorar esse rapaz. Filha minha namorará e se casará com quem eu achar conveniente e à altura. – disse Hiashi ao entrar.

- Mas... eu... eu o amo... is... isso não é jus... justo! – soluçou a jovem.

- Eu decido o que é justo. Você ainda me agradecerá por isso, agora suba! Está de castigo, e não ouse sair de seu quarto até eu mandar!

Totalmente desamparada, Hinata apenas se levantou apressada e subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Ao chegar, trancou a porta e começou a arrumar suas malas. Definitivamente não iria suportar a tirania de seu pai.

--

Gaara e Ino assistiam a um filme na casa do ruivo. Dividiam um saco de pipocas de microondas e tomavam refrigerante.

Estavam abraçados, curtindo o momento quando a campainha tocou. Gaara se levantou contrariado e abriu a porta, assustando-se com a figura a sua frente.

- Mãe?!

**Continua... **

Oiiiiiiiii genteeeeeeeee!! Rsrs... bom... uma coisa que acho que já não pode mais faltar nas minhas fics são meus pedidos de desculpa por atraso né... rsrsrs... perdão gente foram meses de trabalho duro e estudo forçado... (ta... dramatizei um pouco hehe... ) mas agora voltei!! E trouxe mais um capítulo desta fic, espero que gostem... e por favor não me matem, vou tentar não atrasar tanto da próxima vez.. rsrs... tks a todos!!

**Nyuu - Lucy** – Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios! Este capítulo acabei devendo mais do casal lindo e perfeito SasuSaku, mas no próximo coloco mais ta! Valeu!

**Gu3Mii**– rsrs... obrigada por acompanhar! Hehe... Os meninos da fic estão fazendo sucesso eim... rsrs...

**Demetria Blackwell** – sim sim! Concordo com você! Sasuke tem que trocar o numero da camisa... mas não agora... hehe

**Borboleta escarlate** – Não me senti ofendida não  só peço desculpas pela demora... este demorou ainda mais NE... mas foi por causa do serviço e da facul... trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo as vezes parece missão impossível hauahauaha... obrigada por acompanhar e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando... desculpe novamente pela demora.

**Schne Hissi** – Oiss... bem... acho que deu pra ter uma idéia do rapaz que a Temari gosta rsrs... tks!

**Sabaku no Uchiha** – Olá miga! Que bom que está acompanhando minha fic... desculpa a demora... obrigada!

**Tali-chan** – hauahauhaua... é verdade NE... maior fora perguntar o pq do numero da camisa... huahauhaua... obrigada por estar acompanhando... ah! E acho que a maioria das suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas neste capítulo ;) tks

**Brunotop Weasley** – obrigada por acompanhar e compreender os meus desvios mentais em criatividade... rsr... valeu!

**Uchiha Luuh** – Bem... o baile vai ficar um pouquinho pra depois... hehe... mas vou tentar caprichar! Obrigada por ler!

**Sary-chann**** –** Obrigada pelos elogios Sary-san... e realmente não tem como não ter esses casais hehe...

**u.saku-chan** – Nyaaa!! Miga!! Que bom que me entende… snif… eu tava meio ocupada pra escrever fics ultimamente… hehe... mas vou fazer de tudo pra por algumas em dia! E Valeu mesmo pelo presentão de niver!! Amei!! 

**- KaoriH** – hauahauhaua.. adorei sua review! Muito engraçada! Rsr... obrigada por estar lendo e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando... realmente peço perdão pela demora nos posts... hehe

**Lepi-chan** – é... também to ficando com dó da Tenten rsr... mas o Neji vai dar um jeito hehe... obrigada!

**Uzumaki Susana** – rsr.. espero que tenha alcançado suas expectativas Susana-san! Obrigada!

**Marimary-chan**** –** Sem problemas Marimary-san! Eu quem me desculpo pela demora no post… rsr… obrigada!

**Uchiha Midori** – Xi... acho que vc não vai me perdoar desta vez NE... hehe... desculpe mesmo a demora... e obrigada por acompanhar!

**Haruno-San**** –** obrigada por acompanhar! Espero que goste do capítulo! ;)

**MitsukoMiyuki**– hehe... eu também gostei daquela cena do Neji e da Tenten... fiz meio melancólica este capítulo... mas obrigada por ler!

**Fê** – obrigada por seu elogio Fê-san! Desculpe a demora... vou tentar mexer meus palitinhos pra que tudo dê certo à estes casaizinhos tão fofos! Rsrs...

**Sheila-sama**** –** olá! Bem... contei um pouco do passado da Temari neste capítulo... mas ainda tem um pouco mais... rsrs... espero que goste! Obrigada!

**Carol **– obrigada por acompanhar e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando... espero que este capítulo também esteja a agrado... hehe... valeu!

**Neko Sombria** – rsr... ficou bem Dóris mesmo a Tenten NE... rsrs obrigada por ler!

**lucia almeida Martins** – Pode deixar que ainda vou fazer um final super mega ultra feliz pro Neji e pra Tenten.. mas ainda vou fazê-los sofrer um pouquinho... hauahuahauaha... obrigada!

**Miilah-chan –** obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando... ainda tem muito água pra rolar com os casais, mas prometo fazer um final legal pra eles! tks

**Deby Gomes** – obrigada pela compreensão e pelo elogio Deby-san! Bem, neste capítulo expliquei um pouquinho sobre o Shika e a Tema rsr... espero que tenha gostado! tks

**Aline Agatha** – perdão perdão perdão perdão! Desculpe pela demora mas está meio complicado conciliar as coisas aqui na minha vidinha hehe... desculpe novamente e obrigada!

**n.n UchihaB-Chan n.n**** –** Ahhhh!! Adoro vocês duas rsrs… Brena e Endy XD obrigada por sempre acompanharem minhas fics! Valeu!

**Hakeru-chan** – Hakeru-sama!! Que honra! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Prometo fazer de tudo pra não desapontá-la! 

**Kikaa **– miga!! Saudade!! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Desculpe o sumiço, ando meio atrapalhada com minhas coisinhas aqui... hehe... obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas historinhas!! Valeu!

**Mye-chan** – Minha hiper mega ultra e super inteligente beta!! Tks por betar e sempre acompanhar! To te devendo várias eim.. hehe.. obrigada minha amiga!! Te dolo!

**Cla-Chan-K** – obrigada pelos elogios!! E perdão pela demora rsrsr... fico feliz que esteja gostando! Valeu mesmo!

**Anaa Malfoy Z.** – hehe... infelizmente não foi o Kankuro... ainda não sei se vou colocá-lo na fic... espero que goste do capítulo! Obrigada!

**Bruxa Bru**** –** nyaaaa!! Desculpe ter feito vc quebrar seu castigo pra ler e depois eu ter sumido... hehe... foram alguns probleminhas... obrigada por ler!

**rocker weirdo** – obrigada!! Ah eu também amo animes! Mas principalmente este com o casal Sasuke e Sakura rsrs... o meu favorito! Valeu por ler!

**daniela Lopes** – muito obrigada pelos elogios Daniela-san! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Vou tentar não decepcionar! Tks!

**Débora –** obrigada!! Vou tentar postar mais ta.. desculpe a demora...

**xxXMari-chanXxx** – rsrs... eu também to amando escrever sobre a perda de memória da Tenten, é divertido pra mim também... rsrs... obrigada!!

**taciana** – rsrs... ah... sou só um pouquinho dramática com os moçinhos da história rsrs... mas vou compensá-los depois... obrigada!

**Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama** – desculpe a falta de InoGaara... no próximo tem mais! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Keyko Sakura**** –** obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu também amo hóquei! Escolhi por ser um esporte com a cara do Sasuke hauahuahaua... brincadeira... valeu pela review!

**Maria Lua** – que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste capitulo também! Tks!

**Rikku - Sakura** – desculpe a demora Rikky-san! Estive com uns probleminhas rsrs... obrigada por acompanhar!

**Ravena Taisho** – eu sou fanática pelo Sasuke e Sakura rsrs... é ótimo encontrar mais pessoas que também amem esse casal Ravena-san! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Inuzuka Marina** - rsrs... que bom que esteja gostando! E prometo que a Sakura e a Tenten vão fazer o Sasuke e o Neji muito felizes ainda rsrs... obrigada! Ah.. eu eu também amooooo hoquei! Rsr...

**Brittykaahl3** – hauahuahaa... bem... eu sempre vi a Sakura como uma garota simples e delicada... rsr... obrigada por ler!

**Uchihinha –** pode deixá! Eu vou continuar sim!... só demora um pouquinho hehe... (vergonha)... obrigada!

Obrigada à todos que estão acompanhando, mandando ou não review! Espero que não tenha esquecido de responder a ninguem... rsrs... ando meio atrapalhada... hehe...

bjão gente! se cuidem!


	9. Pais e Filhos

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas pego emprestado nas horas vagas...**

_Gaara e Ino assistiam a um filme na casa do ruivo. Dividiam um saco de pipocas de microondas e tomavam refrigerante._

_Estavam abraçados, curtindo o momento quando a campainha tocou. Gaara se levantou contrariado e abriu a porta, assustando-se com a figura a sua frente._

_- Mãe?!_

**Capítulo 9 – Pais e filhos.**

À sua frente estava parada uma senhora de aproximadamente quarenta anos, estatura mediana e cabelos ruivos, caprichosamente penteados e presos a um elegante coque. Vestia um conjunto social prata e por cima cobria-se com um charmoso casaco de peles. Uma mulher fina e rica, aparentemente.

- Olá, meu filho. – Cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

- O que você quer aqui? – perguntou Gaara grosseiramente, sem esconder a frustração e a revolta daquele encontro.

- Isso é jeito de se falar comigo? – repreendeu-o ainda mantendo o sorriso. – Oras! Deixa pra lá! Você sempre foi revoltado mesmo. Onde estão seus irmãos? – á essa hora a mulher já havia retirado seus sapatos e adentrado na casa, como se ela ali morasse.

- Temari não está e Kankurou já não mora mais conosco. Por que voltou? – indagou o jovem, sem demonstrar o menor interesse ou carinho pela mãe que aparentemente não via há anos.

Apesar de uma nada vantajosa posição, ela o encarou com orgulho. Não havia mais falsos sorrisos em seu rosto, apenas um olhar orgulhoso e sem arrependimentos.

- Voltei porque quero que você pare de me ignorar como se não tivesse uma mãe.

- E será mesmo que eu tenho? – retrucou o ruivo com ironia. – Você abandonou nossa família há mais de dez anos pra se aventurar com seu amante rico...

- Ele não era meu amante! Eu me casei com ele! – a voz da bela senhora aumentou com indignação.

- Quando você o conheceu e se relacionou com ele, ainda era casada com o papai! Se ele não era seu amante, então me pergunto o que era. – retrucou Gaara em um tom ainda mais alto do que sua mãe usara.

- Você não entende o que eu passei nas mãos de seu pai?! – á essa altura, a sofisticada mulher já estava gritando. – Sempre pobres! Eu não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar uma roupa nova para vocês...

- Não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar uma roupa nova para VOCÊ, não é? – cortou o ruivo, revoltado. – Nós nunca nos preocupamos com roupas novas ou qualquer outro tipo de riqueza. Olha onde estamos morando! Você vê algo de valor aqui?

- Não me acuse de egoísta! Sempre me preocupei com vocês e me preocupo até hoje! – as vozes de ambos estavam bem altas, parecia um concurso para ver quem ofendia mais o outro.

- Se preocupa? Nunca se preocupou! Não minta!

Ao ouvir as palavras acusadoras, os olhos da mulher pareceram faiscar. Diminuindo seu tom de voz, ela falou entre dentes algo que acabaria de vez com o orgulho do rapaz:

- De onde você pensa que vem o dinheiro que te sustenta, heim?

- Kankurou trabalha duro na capital pra nos mandar din...

- Se dependesse somente do Kankurou, ele não ganharia nem o suficiente pra se sustentar. – revelou. – Você sabe onde seu irmão trabalha? – perguntou com raiva, e vendo que seu filho ficara mudo, continuou: – Ele trabalha nas empresas do seu padrasto.

- Mentira... – sussurrou Gaara.

- Mentira? Então pergunte para ele. O Kankurou é um rapaz que tem fibra. Ele é trabalhador, honesto, não aceita um centavo que ofereço. Todo dinheiro que ele manda para vocês realmente é ganho de seu esforço... de seu esforço na empresa do meu marido.

Gaara não sabia o que dizer. Seu irmão nunca lhe dissera onde trabalhava quando ligava. Apesar de sempre perguntarem, a resposta dele era a mesma: Por aí.

- Agora não me venha dizer que não me preocupo com vocês. – continuou a mulher. – Kankurou estava desempregado numa cidade onde não conhecia ninguém, seu pai havia acabado de falecer e ele estava desesperado porque não sabia como iria sustentar vocês.

A cada palavra Gaara se virava mais, tanto que já se encontrava de costas para sua mãe. Não dizia nada e não manifestava nenhuma reação. Ao aproveitar a pausa entre as palavras da senhora, ele disse:

- Se você se preocupava tanto assim conosco, por que nos deixou? – perguntou em tom de decepção. – Papai bebia e você sabia disso. Quando não tínhamos que buscá-lo em algum lugar caído, ele voltava e nos espancava. Eu tinha cinco anos quando você foi embora. Sabe o quanto senti sua falta? Pode imaginar o quanto?

- Gaara, eu sinto muito! Eu sei que errei nesse ponto, mas seu padrasto não aceitaria que eu levasse vocês comigo. – a mulher havia retomado a fala suave do início e agora sua voz era como um lamento. – Hoje em dia ele está diferente e é por isso que estou aqui. Ele quer que você e Temari venham morar conosco. Ele quer os filhos que nunca teve.

- Vá embora. – Disse com as costas viradas para a bela senhora. Seu tom de voz continuava frio e não demonstrava sinais de que mudaria de idéia.

- Gaara, por favor...

- Vá embora. Eu estou pedindo.

Sem outra saída, a mulher pegou sua bolsa de veludo prata de cima da mesa onde havia deixado e se encaminhou para a porta, virando-se apenas para dizer:

- Eu ligo.

Ao som do bater da porta, e ao perceber que o ruivo estava só, Ino saiu de onde esteve escondida ouvindo os gritos de ambos. Era assunto de família e ela não tinha o direito de se intrometer, mas fora impossível não ouvir tal desagradável conversa.

Encontrou seu "namorado" de costas. Ele olhava pela janela, fechada por sinal, para ponto algum. Aproximou-se com cautela, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Gaara o fez primeiro.

- Ela não sabe o quanto senti falta de tê-la por perto...

Ele estava chorando. Gaara estava chorando e Ino sentiu seu coração partir. Por trás, passou seus braços ao redor do corpo masculino, encostando sua cabeça em seus ombros e sussurrou:

- Se eu fosse sua mãe, nunca te magoaria. Se eu fosse sua mãe... nunca te deixaria. Ninguém tem o direito de fazer o meu Gaara-kun sofrer.

Gaara virou seu rosto e encarou os azuis orbes da garota que o confortava. Ela fechou seus olhos, aproximando suas faces até estas se encontrarem num calmo e esperado beijo.

--

Eram dez horas da noite quando a campainha tocou. Sakura correu para a porta e observou pelo olho mágico antes de abri-la, assustando-se com quem estava ali parada.

- Hinata-chan? O que houve? – perguntou Sakura assustada em ver a amiga com o rosto choroso e as malas nas mãos.

Sem dizer nada, a Hyuuga derrubou sua bagagem e jogou-se nos braços da rosada, chorando desesperadamente.

- Calma, Hinata-chan. – disse surpresa, dando tapinhas amigáveis e consoladores nas costas da amiga. – Entre e vamos tomar alguma coisa pra você se acalmar, daí você me conta o que está acontecendo.

Sakura pegou as malas e colocou-as para dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Abraçou a jovem de olhos perolados e guiou-a para a sala, onde se sentaram para tentar conversar.

Após um copo de água com açúcar, Hinata começou a explicar sua situação.

- O Naruto-kun foi pedir para namorar comigo e meu pai o enxotou de casa. – explicou a jovem com mais lágrimas. – Ele disse que eu só iria namorar quem ele quisesse. Meu pai nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que eu sentia pelo Naruto-kun. – terminou suas palavras com um novo ataque de choro.

- Hinata-chan... você... fugiu de casa? – perguntou a rosada ao concluir que esta não havia trazido as malas para uma noite do pijama.

- Eu não tive outra escolha, Sakura-chan. Eu não posso viver sob essa pressão. Prefiro morrer...

- Olha, não fala assim, Hinata-chan. – disse tentando consolar a amiga, mas totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou novamente e Sakura se levantou para atender, deixando a Hyuuga sozinha por um instante. Ao abrir a porta sem observar pelo olho mágico, deu de cara com Ino, que se jogou em seus braços chorando e deixando-a confusa.

- Céus! – exclamou a rosada. - O que houve, Ino?

- Ai, Sakura! Tadinho do Gaara! – disse pendurada ao pescoço da amiga.

- O que houve com o Gaara? Cadê suas chaves, Ino?

- Esqueci em casa. – disse se recompondo. – O Gaara tem uma história tão triste...

- Sei... A minha também está ficando triste... Entra logo que a Hinata está na sala desesperada.

- O que houve? – perguntou a loira se assustando.

- Ela fugiu de casa porque o pai dela não admitiu o namoro com o Naruto.

Ino pôs seu dedo indicador no canto direito da boca e pensou um pouco, dizendo em seguida:

- Hum... Pai sensato.

- INO! – repreendeu Sakura. – Vai lá conversar com ela; eu vou levar essas malas lá no quarto de visitas. Acho que hoje ela terá de dormir aqui.

A loira fez o que a amiga pediu, enquanto esta fechava a porta e carregava a bagagem de Hinata para dentro. Quando estava no meio das escadas para o segundo andar, ouviu novamente a campainha e, ao abrir a porta, um loiro de cabelos espetados apoiou-se em seus ombros, fazendo um escândalo:

- O PAI DELA NÃO ME ACEITA! – berrava Naruto desolado.

- Eu não agüento isso! – reclamou alto a rosada. – Será que é a noite dos desesperados e ninguém me avisou, ou tem alguém me passando um trote? – Olhou para o loiro e retirou os braços deste de seus ombros. – Naruto, a Hinata está aqui chorando desesperada porque fugiu de casa por sua causa.

- Ela está aqui? – perguntou esperançoso e surpreso.

- Está lá na sala. – Sakura mal terminou de responder e o rapaz já entrara correndo para encontrar sua namorada.

--

Sasuke e Shikamaru jogavam shougi pela terceira vez. Mesmo que nunca ganhasse, o Uchiha gostava de jogar com o amigo, por precisar usar mais de estratégias do que quando jogava com Naruto.

Estavam entretidos, e novamente o Nara iria dar a jogada final, quando o telefone começou a tocar, retirando reclamações por parte de ambos os garotos.

Shikamaru se levantou e foi atender com preguiça.

- Alô. Hã? Ah, que problemáticos... Tá bom, estamos indo. – ia respondendo enquanto Sasuke, intrigado, somente o ouvia.

Ao desligar, o Uchiha perguntou quem era.

- Era a Sakura. Vamos ter que ir à casa dela. – respondeu entediado.

- Por quê? Aconteceu algo com ela? – perguntou sem conter certo tom de preocupação, algo que passou despercebido pelo amigo.

- Ah... Ela disse que três ela não agüenta não e que daqui a pouco ela chora junto. Resumindo, o Naruto está lá fazendo escândalo.

- Por que lá? – perguntou o Uchiha com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não sei... Eles são muito problemáticos. – e com um suspiro, ambos abandonaram o jogo e seguiram para a casa do outro lado da rua.

Ao chegarem, Sakura os recepcionou com alívio e já foi encaminhando-os para a sala, onde encontraram duas garotas e um garoto botando suas mágoas para fora.

- Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo... Meu pai não me ama, se me amasse me entenderia. – dizia baixa a voz doce e embargada da pobre Hyuuga.

- Isso parte meu coração! Ela foi cruel no passado, mas está arrependida. Eu preciso ajudar o Gaara a fazer as pazes com a mãe dele. – comentava Ino a mesma coisa pela milésima vez.

- AH... MINHA VIDA É UMA DROGA! – gritava Naruto aos prantos.

Gotas se formaram na cabeça das três pessoas que os assistiam e Shikamaru virou-se para a Haruno, comentando:

- Não é a toa que você disse que não agüentava...

- Pois é. – respondeu a rosada descontente.

- Onde está a Tenten? Por que você disse que estava sozinha, Sakura?

- A Tenten teve uma recaída e precisou ficar internada esta noite, mas não se preocupem, Neji está cuidando dela. – acrescentou antes que lhe perguntassem mais alguma coisa. – Amanhã ela está de volta.

- Bem... – iniciou Sasuke. – Vamos pôr um fim nesse papelão. – o moreno deu três longos passos até o sofá, agarrou o Uzumaki pela gola da blusa e empurrou-o sem dó em direção a saída.

- Sasuke! Seu teme! O que está fazendo?

- Pára de dar trabalho e vexame na casa das nossas vizinhas! Seja homem, ô animal!

Antes que uma briga se iniciasse, Hinata correu para seu namorado e o abraçou, pedindo ao Uchiha calma.

- A culpa é minha. – disse a Hyuuga. – Me perdoem.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Hinata-chan. – sorriu Sakura. – Mas acho que por hoje já tivemos emoções demais. Que tal deixarmos essa conversa para amanhã, heim? Pelo menos estaremos com a cabeça mais fria.

- Além disso, a culpa é desse cabeçudo aqui. – afirmou Sasuke, dando um pedala na nuca do loirinho.

- Por que a culpa é minha? – gritou revoltado.

- Cara, você é tudo o que um homem não pode ser. – disse Shikamaru balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, é? E o que um homem não pode ser?

- Feio, pobre e burro. – falaram os dois morenos em uníssono.

- O Naruto-kun não é feio! – defendeu a Hyuuga. – Nem burro! E quanto à riqueza, eu não me importo com isso.

- Está bem! Chega, gente! – pediu Sakura antes que os três se atracassem em sua sala. – Vamos deixar pra conversar amanhã, por favor. Eu ainda tenho outro probleminha pra resolver, sabe. – falou apontando com a cabeça para uma loira bem cabisbaixa que ainda se encontrava no sofá, abraçando uma almofada e soltando resmungos incompreensíveis.

Todos concordaram, inclusive Naruto que, mesmo descontente com a "piada" dos amigos, preferiu não prolongar a péssima noite. Afinal, já passava das onze horas e no dia seguinte teriam aula.

A Haruno acompanhou Hinata até o quarto de hóspedes, depois de uma nada breve despedida entre ela e o Uzumaki. Deixou-a á vontade em seu quarto e voltou para a sala, onde descobriu o motivo de tanta choradeira por causa do Sabaku. Conversou com Ino, incentivou-a e consolou como a mesma sempre fazia quando eram crianças e a rosada era judiada por sua testa. Ao final da noite, Sakura foi dormir cansada, mas sentindo que tinha cumprido a boa ação do dia.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Tenten voltou para casa acompanhada de Neji, e ambos se assustaram ao avistarem uma limusine e uma Ferrari paradas em frente à casa das três amigas. O Hyuuga reconheceu os carros e apressou os passos. Ao entrar na residência, não acreditou no que seus olhos viam.

- Eu não irei voltar, papai! – dizia trêmula, mas decidida, a doce herdeira da família Hyuuga. – O senhor fez a sua escolha ao me proibir de namorar o Naruto-kun, e agora eu faço a minha escolha de não querer mais morar com você.

O imponente senhor, decepcionado e furioso com a filha, encarou-a friamente e anunciou:

- Se é isso o que deseja, então não tenho mais uma filha. – finalizou, virando-se bruscamente e passando pelo sobrinho como se não o conhecesse, entrando em sua limusine sem olhar para trás.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Neji incrédulo. Porém, sua prima não lhe respondeu; subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao quarto em que estava hospedada e trancou-se.

Nesse momento, Ino e Sakura apareceram. Ambas vinham da cozinha, onde provavelmente ficaram esperando pai e filha "civilizadamente" conversar. Abraçaram a amiga Mitsashi e relataram os últimos acontecimentos. Ao terminarem, o Hyuuga parecia não acreditar.

- Ela não fez isso. – tentou convencer a si mesmo balançando a cabeça. – Ela é louca! Como irá se sustentar de agora em diante?

- Com isso não precisa se preocupar, Neji. – afirmou Ino. – A Hinata-chan vai ficar conosco, e comida é o que não falta aqui.

- Não. Isso não seria certo... Acho que esse caso terá de ser resolvido de outra forma. – disse o Hyuuga com um semblante pensativo.

- O que vai fazer, Neji? – indagou Tenten.

- Vou falar com meu pai.

--

"_E a vitória é dos visitantes Blue Dragons com o placar de quatro a dois sobre os Kings." _– anunciou o locutor da escola Nishi sem muita emoção.

O time de Kakashi havia novamente vencido com muito sufoco. As semifinais já estavam passando e os adversários se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Sakura estava emburrada esquentando o banco dos reservas.

- Sakura, não fique chateada. – consolou o técnico. – Você viu como esses caras jogavam.

- É, Sakurinha, eles iriam esmagar você em algum lugar. – concordou Lee, com seu mais novo apelido carinhoso, o que deixava a rosada possessa.

- No próximo, eu jogo! – gritou furiosa. – Não me importa o quão brutamonte eles são. Eu vou jogar no próximo! – afirmou vermelha de raiva e virou-se indo em direção ao vestiário.

Andava com os punhos cerrados e pensava que pior não poderia ficar, mas enganou-se ao avistar a figura de Karin no corredor.

- Aqui só entra os jogadores autorizados, sabia?

- Ah, eu sabia, querida! Só queria ver sua cara após ter jogado dois minutos e ter sido arremessada três metros. – zombou a morena.

A Haruno bufou e tentou passar reto, porém foi impedida pela voz ameaçadora da rival.

- O próximo jogo será contra o Rangers. Não vai amarelar, heim. Quero acabar com você na frente do estádio inteiro.

- Mal posso esperar... – respondeu Sakura, com um irônico sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

--

Temari e Shikamaru dançavam como dois profissionais. A proximidade nos ensaios fez muito bem a ambos, que ao menos passaram a se suportar. Ela era uma ótima professora e ele um ótimo aluno.

- Melhorou muito, Shikamaru! – elogiou a Sabaku. – Agora já é um par à minha altura.

- Bem... Não tanto à sua altura. – brincou se referindo a altura de ambos, que era quase igual pelo fato da loira ser muito alta.

- Bobo. – sorriu dando um leve soquinho no braço do "amigo". – O baile é amanhã, né...

- Pois é. Te pego as sete, pode ser?

- Claro! – respondeu constrangida e sem graça.

"_Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou regredindo no tempo, só pode ser. A última vez que fiquei abobada assim na frente de alguém foi com o..."_

Temari não teve tempo para se assustar com seus pensamentos, e nem para concluí-los, pois o Nara após dizer um "até amanhã" lhe deu um rápido selinho, virando-se em seguida e caminhando tranquilamente.

"_O Shikamaru... me roubou um beijo?"_

**Continua...**

Oi pessoal! Depois de milênios sem postar, estou de voltaaaa!!! XD rsrs... perdoem-me pela demora... falta de criatividade entendem... Bem, vou fazer dois breves comentários sobre o capítulo: Sobre mãe do Gaara a Mye-chan, quando betou a fic, me avisou da cor verdadeira dos cabelos dela, mas achei melhor manter para dar um ar de que ele tivesse a quem puxar rsrs... e sobre a Karin eu gostaria de dizer que quando começei a fic não havia visto nenhuma imagem colorida dela publicada então não tinha idéia da cor de seus cabelos (aqui coloquei que ela é morena) portanto vou manter o que começei, mesmo que não seja assim no original. Bom espero que tenham gostado e me mandem um incentivo com uma review n.n é sempre gostoso e inpirador! Bjão

**Cantinho das Reviews:**

Nathalyie – Olá! Agradeço por sua review. Não foi tão logo que continuei, mas continuei rsrsrs..

Hyuuga ALe – Ah, eu também amo NejiTen eles são mágicos! Tks por sua review

MitsukoMiyuki – Ois! Rsrs... demorei de novo né... acho que vc vai ter que rebubinar de novo pra lembrar da fic hauahaua... obrigada por ler!

Uchiha Luuh – Sim sim! O Hiashi é muito mau, mas nós damos um jeito né rsrsrs... tks

lúcia almeida Martins – Olá Lúcia! Olá Inner da Lúcia! Obrigada às duas por acompanharem!

Sayu Koishimoto – Nossa Sayu-san... desculpe a minha demora... eu sinto muito mesmo, mas não tenho tido muito tempo ultimamente. Agora que estou de férias vou tentar ser mais rápida. Agradeço seus elogios e sua atenção! Tks!

Maria Lua – rsrs... obrigada por acompanhar!

Mye-chan – Miga!!! Brigada pela betagem como sempre! Rsrs...

Cerejeira – Sim sim... todo mundo odeia a Karin... até eu! Hauahaua... obrigada por ler!

Uzumaki Suzana – Não se preocupe Suzana-san, finais felizes são comigo mesmo rsr... tks!

Gu 3Mii – Nossa! Obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar! Brigada mesmo!

Sheila-sama – hauhauaah... eu também queria fazer um quebra pau entre a Sakura e a Karin, mas acho que vai ficar pra uma próxima fic... rsrs... brigada!

Kaemily – Obrigada por acompanhar, fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Anaa Malfoy Z. – rsrs... obrigada Anaa-san! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

Demetria Blackwell – rsrs... obrigada! Eu to amando escrever essa fic também! Tks

Bruxa Bru – Tadinho do pai da Hinata... ou melhor... tadinho nada! MATA MESMO!! Yeah! Rsrsrs... obrigada por sua review!

Deby Gomes – Próximo capítulo postado Deby-san! Obrigada!

Lovenly – Desculpe a demora hehe... obrigada por acompanhar!

Marimary-chan – nyaa... acho que dessa vez demorei né... rsrs... gomem e obrigada por suas reviews!!

Amanda tenten-sama – hihi... desculpe a demora... espero que curta o capítulo! Tks

Ravena Taisho – hauahauahauh... acho que podemos montar uma comu chamando ela de "todo mundo odeia a Karin" hauahaua... brincadeira! Obrigada por ler!

Sarahn.n – Continuei rsr.. obrigada!

Aninha n.n – hauahua... não se preocupe! O bichinho chamado preguiça também mora em mim... rsrs... obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics!

Bella Uchiha – Obrigada por acompanhar!

Jaquiih – Obrigada pelos elogios e por ler!

u saku-chan – Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Carol-chan!!!!! (corre e abraça) que bom te ver por aqui!!! Obrigada por seu apoio miga! É fundamental pra mim! Tks a lot fofa!!!!

Keyko Sakura – rsrs... bom.. acho que finalmente o Sasuke ta vendo a Sakura com outros olhos né... rsrs... obrigada pela review!

Haine Uzumaki – Oi Haine-san! Não se preocupe eu também desviciei um pouco do … mas to voltandooooo!!!! Rsrs... obrigada por sua review!

Louise-chan – Sim! Considero sim como uma honra Louise-chan! Obrigada por estar comentando em minha fic! Obrigada mesmo! E tks pelos elogios!

Belhinha Hyuuga – nyaa.. se eu contar perde a graça rsrs... desculpe a falta de NejiTen nesse capítulo.. tks!

Camilla Ziliotto – Postado Camilla-san!! Obrigada por acompanhar! Fiquei feliz em saber que gostou da minha fic! Obrigada de coração!

Sue Dii – Uau! Obrigada pelos elogios Sue-san! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Tks!

Petit Perle – Oi Petit! Acho que já te tenho add no MSN. Obrigada por ler minhas fics!

Natsumi Takashi – Obrigada pela review!

Karen Pads – Oi Karen-san... desculpe demorar sempre... vou tentar ser uma boa menina ta rsr... brincadeira! Bom respondendo suas perguntas: 1- Nesse capítulo mostrei o que aconteceu com o Kankurou fofis rsrs... 2- Acho que não vou colocar o Itachi nessa fic, ainda não tenho certeza mas não tenho nada programado pra ele aqui. 3- O Kakashi aparece nessa fic como um mero figurante... hauahau... desculpe, mas não terá muitas falas não. 4- O Orochi-jackson e o Kabuto não irão aparecer. 5- Se a Tenten vai se curar? Ah.. se eu contar perde a graça.. rsrsr... 6 e 7- A Sakura e o Sasuke irão ajudar um ao outro... é tudo o que posso adiantar hehe... brigadão!

Natt Uchiha – Ahh... eu não sei como te avisar do novo capítulo... espero que consiga ver que postei rsrs... obrigada Natt-san!

Laahh sz– Postado! Obrigada por sua review!

Dada maxi- Ah. Eu também amo SaiIno! Acho eles fofuchos! Obrigada por acompanhar e por seus elogios.

Ellen – Ellen-san será um prazer te ajudar a postar fics aqui e a se cadastrar... mas seu e-mail não apareceu portanto não tenho como me comunicar com vc... entra no meu profile e pega meu e-mail lá, daí me manda uma mensagem dizendo que é vc que eu te ajudo no que precisar ta fofa! Obrigada de coração!

Gigibene - rsrs... depois de um tempo também achei que tinha ocorrido cedo demais, principalmente o romance entre a Hinata e o Naruto, mas eu estava meio focada em SasuSaku rsrs... acho que foi por isso que adiantei um pouco as coisas hehe... gomem né! Obrigada por acompanhar!

b bah- Nossa... obrigada pelos elogios n.n Espero que goste desse capítulo e sobre SasuSaku... tem mais no próximo capítulo!

juh-chan X3 - Desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Postado!!! rsrs... obrigada!

San-chanH - Muito obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

Valeu como sempre gente!!!! Adorei as reviews!!! bjão

**Ps**: Para as pessoas que tem um ponto no meio do nick eu peço desculpas por tirar, mas o fanfiction tava me sacaneando. Quando eu atualizava, o nome sumia... aff... desculpem de novo! n.n


	10. Baile de inverno

**All good things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Sr. Kishimoto.**

_Temari não teve tempo para se assustar com seus pensamentos e nem para concluí-los, pois o Nara após dizer um "até amanhã" lhe deu um rápido selinho, virando-se em seguida e caminhando tranquilamente._

"_O Shikamaru... Me roubou um beijo?"_

**Capítulo 10 – Baile de inverno.**

"_Cara, que problemático... Por que raios eu beijei ela?"_

**oOo**

5:40 da tarde. Temari se encontrava deitada sobre sua cama lembrando-se do acontecido no dia anterior. Não estava com a mínima vontade de tomar banho para ir ao baile mesmo sabendo que dentro de uma hora e vinte minutos seu par estaria lá para acompanhá-la.

- Vai ao baile de pijama? – escutou uma voz irônica e bem humorada vinda da porta de seu quarto, mas a loira não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para responder a seu irmão.

- Não... Não sei se devo ir Gaara... – suspirou cansada e melancólica.

A irmã do ruivo já sabia que estava gostando de Shikamaru, mas depois daquele selinho... depois de ele primeiramente fazê-la se lembrar do seu antigo namorado e agora fazê-la se esquecer dele. Seus sentimentos se encontravam bagunçados. Ela não queria sofrer de novo, mas queria voltar a viver e talvez o Nara pudesse lhe dar essa chance.

- Já faz dois anos Temari. Mesmo que você se recuse a continuar sua vida normalmente, o Shinji não vai voltar. – avisou o rapaz com pesar. Era dolorido vê-la assim, sabia que ela o tinha amado.

- A culpa foi minha. – afirmou a loira com a voz rouca e sentindo umedecerem seus olhos.

- Foi um acidente... – tentou retrucar o irmão, porém ela continuou.

- Será que tenho o direito de ser feliz sendo que tirei a vida de alguém? Parece... egoísmo demais.

Mesmo deitada em sua cama com as costas viradas para seu irmão, este pôde notar os soluços que faziam os ombros da garota balançar sobre o travesseiro que abraçava firmemente. Cautelosamente Gaara se aproximou e sentou-se na beira da cama onde sua mão alcançou o topo da cabeça de sua irmã iniciando uma leve carícia para confortá-la.

- Você tem o direito de dar a si mesma mais uma chance. Eu sei que aquele desastre te marcou pra sempre, mas não deve se esquecer do quanto o Shinji deve estar triste por te ver assim.

Passaram-se alguns segundos antes da loira se virar e encarar, com olhos vermelhos, o irmão.

- Eu quero ir morar com a mamãe. – disse chorosa e com tom de súplica em sua voz. – Você disse que ela veio buscar a gente. Eu quero ir!

Quem não conhecesse Temari diria que é mais um capricho de uma garota mimada, mas Gaara sabia da profundidade daquilo. Sempre forte, sempre tentando parecer durona, mas uma garota depressiva por trás de uma máscara prestes a cair.

- Já conversamos sobre isso Temari. – tentou amenizar a situação da melhor maneira possível. – Por enquanto temos que terminar os estudos e então poderemos pensar em... podemos refletir sobre... sobre esse assunto. – finalizou gaguejando. Esse não era o tema do ano na opinião do ruivo que ainda não havia perdoado sua mãe.

- Não quero continuar aqui. Não... tão perto dele. – disse ao abaixar a cabeça justificando. – Quando estou com Shikamaru o Shinji não me vem mais na cabeça e me pergunto se estaria me esquecendo dele...

Nesse momento porém, Gaara riu.

- Você nunca vai esquecer. – afirmou o ruivo. – Não, se não quiser. A lembrança do Shinji pode ser guardada, mas é você quem deve decidir isso.

Não havia mais o que conversar. Não havia mais argumentos por parte da Sabaku. Só havia agradecimento por seu irmão caçula que a cada dia se tornava mais maduro. Com um leve sorriso, olhou nos verdes orbes do rapaz ao seu lado e brincou:

- Em conversas desse tipo até parece que a caçula sou eu...

- Me considero da mesma idade que você. – provocou com um sorriso. – Quem mandou repetir um ano.

- Oras seu... – respondeu Temari iniciando uma pequena briga onde apesar das diferenças, ambos tinham conhecimento da amizade e cumplicidade existente entre irmãos.

**oOo**

A noite estava agitada na residência de quatro garotas. Sakura e Tenten haviam acabado de chegar e já eram cinco para as seis da tarde. Ino chegara uma hora antes, mas se encontrava mais atrasada que as amigas. Todas corriam como loucas procurando seus pertences para tomar banho e se arrumar, afinal, era 28 de fevereiro: a noite do baile de inverno.

Do outro lado da rua não se via diferente cenário. Shikamaru e Naruto pareciam estar disputando para ver quem demorava mais no banho, isso porque nenhum dos dois era muito fissurado a banho.

- E aí? Vai sair ou vai ficar enrolando? – gritou Sasuke irritado à porta do banheiro.

- Aff... Essa casa tem dois banheiros. Usa o outro! – respondeu uma voz preguiçosa do outro lado da porta.

- Não posso! O Naruto está lá a mais de meia hora e disse que irá demorar mais quinze minutos. – justificou o moreno cuja paciência parecia estar acabando. – Anda logo Shikamaru! Já são 6:20 e eu ainda nem tomei banho.

- Tá! Tá! Pronto! Pode usar. – resmungou o Nara ao abrir a porta e sair do banheiro dando de cara com seu amigo muito descontente.

- Que é isso heim? Até parece que vai se encontrar com a noiva. – comentou Sasuke que ao reparar na cara cômica que surgiu na face de Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha ligeiramente surpreso. – Não me diga que você e a Temari estão...

- Que nada cara! Não imagina bobagem. – respondeu o moreno correndo para seu quarto para se vestir e deixando para trás um amigo desconfiado.

O Uchiha resolveu abandonar os rolos dos amigos e se preocupar com seus próprios rolos. Tomou uma ducha mais rápida do que gostaria pelo fato de ter se atrasado e retornou para seu quarto onde vestiu seus trajes a rigor – vestes exigidas pela comissão do evento - Passou gel no cabelo deixando-o mais arrepiado do que de costume, algo que o deixou também mais sexy e charmoso - se é que isso é possível - Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do resultado. Trajava um terno com colete na mesma cor preta, camisa branca e gravata tradicional preta. Verificou seu relógio e na mesma hora correu escadas abaixo. Já era 7:05 da noite.

Os garotos se encontraram na sala, todos apressados, mas muito bem vestidos. Naruto vestia um meio fraque cor cinza chumbo, calça riscada em preto e cinza e camisa com gola de cetim, usava um colete na cor prata por baixo do fraque e gravata amarrada em forma de lenço. Shikamaru também vestia um terno como o de Sasuke, porém na cor cinza escuro bem próximo do preto.

Tendo em mente o atraso cada um correu para a casa da sua respectiva acompanhante para buscá-la, afinal é tradição o casal chegar junto e ir embora junto. Sendo assim, o Nara correu para a casa dos Sabaku, enquanto seus amigos apenas atravessavam a rua.

Naruto e Sasuke tocaram a campainha e logo foram atendidos por... Neji?

- Ei? O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta o loirinho surpreso.

- Vim buscar a Tenten, oras. – respondeu o Hyuuga sem muita paciência abrindo caminho para os dois entrarem. Este vestia um terno preto, camisa branca e gravata vinho.

- E por que ainda não foi para o baile com ela?

- O fato de ela ainda não estar pronta te responde à pergunta? Estou plantado aqui à quase meia hora! – desabafou o moreno.

- O que? – berrou Naruto. – Nenhuma das meninas está pronta?

- E... Eu estou pronta... Naruto-kun. – chamou delicadamente uma fina e baixa voz vinda da sala. O loiro ao ver sua namorada deu um grito e correu para abraçá-la.

A jovem Hyuuga estava linda com um vestido frente única em cetim longuete na cor prata e uma sandália de salto que a deixava mais alta e esbelta. Seu longo cabelo estava ligeiramente ondulado sendo enfeitado por uma presilha com pedras brancas no lado direito de sua cabeça.

- Hinata, você está linda!

- O... Obrigada Naruto-kun... – responde a garota extremamente vermelha.

Neste momento a campainha toca novamente e quem entra pela porta é Gaara com um meio fraque preto, calça riscada em preto e cinza e colete e gravata na mesma cor cinza chumbo.

- Já chegaram? – perguntou o ruivo calmamente.

- E olha que chegamos atrasados. – respondeu descrente Sasuke.

- Hunf. Até parece que não conhece as mulheres. – indagou superior. – Marque as sete e chegue sete e meia.

- Você chegou sete e quinze mocinho. – retrucou uma voz feminina vinda da escada. Gaara reconheceu a voz e ficou petrificado com a bela visão de sua namorada.

Ino vestia um vestido tomara que caia curto aos joelhos, de cetim, na cor dourado o que valorizava suas pernas longas e sua cintura fina. Calçava uma sandália de salto alto dourado com pedras brancas. Seu cabelo estava preso a um meio coque deixando fios soltos e encaracolados caírem pendurados aos lados da cabeça.

Logo atrás da Yamanaka vinha a Mitsashi que fez Neji sussurrar um cômico "uau". Ela vestia um vestido coluna de um ombro só verde escuro. Seus cabelos não se encontravam presos em dois coques, mas sim solto com cacheado atrás e preso na frente. Os cavalheiros gentilmente se adiantaram e auxiliaram suas acompanhantes em sua descida.

Tenten olhou o Hyuuga com um sorriso encantador fazendo Neji estranhar.

- Oi Neji! – cumprimentou-o alegremente.

"_Ela se lembrou de mim"._ – pensava o moreno aliviado, mas tudo foi por água abaixo com o que veio a seguir.

- As meninas me disseram que você é o meu par. É... você é o Neji né? – completou inocentemente a moça. Os amigos já estavam para rir quando a presença de mais uma pessoa chamou-os a atenção.

Devagar, Sakura apareceu, tímida e receosa apontando apenas sua cabeça no início da escada. Ao vê-la Sasuke pôde sentir seu coração falhar uma batida. Linda como as outras, mas com uma diferente graça aos olhos do moreno. Vinha com um vestido lilás, tomara que caia longo, que delineava suas curvas e destacava seus ombros com delicadeza. Sua franja não escondia mais sua testa e se mesclava aos demais fios em um penteado estilo desfiados nas pontas. A maquilagem leve entrava em perfeita harmonia com o conjunto.

Demorou alguns segundos para o Uchiha sair de seu transe e ir buscar sua acompanhante na escada. Agora todos estavam prontos e acompanhados para ir à uma noite que prometia.

**oOo**

Ao chegarem ao salão de festas descobriram o porquê dos trajes a rigor, o lugar era simplesmente magnífico. Um luxo que apenas alunos do segundo e terceiro ano poderiam vivenciar. Avistaram Shikamaru e Temari em uma mesa e foram se sentar junto a eles receosos. O casal, visivelmente, parecia que estava em um funeral.

Temari estava bela e sensual com um vestido tubinho longo na cor vermelha presos em uma fina alça quase invisível. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados atrás com a frente presa.

Serviram-se com canapés e coquetéis sem álcool, afinal era uma festa de estudantes menores de idade, e ficaram conversando até a diretora da escola Tsunade dar as boas vindas e iniciar o baile de inverno com a primeira valsa da qual os alunos do terceiro ano foram "gentilmente" obrigados a dançar.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar, ela tremeu quando Sasuke pôs a mão em sua cintura e quase pisou no pé deste ao ser conduzida na valsa. Os demais dançavam em harmonia, com exceção de Shikamaru e Temari, os quais nem pareciam que haviam ensaiado durante semanas.

Às dez horas da noite o baile ainda seguia animado. Os alunos não pareciam se cansar e as músicas se tornaram mais agitadas. As cinco meninas se encontravam na pista de dança onde muitas outras pessoas também aproveitavam o som. Já os garotos preferiram ficar na mesa conversando, com certeza dançar não era o melhor hobby destes.

Os rapazes observavam suas parceiras de dança do local onde se encontravam sentados. Cada qual com seus pensamentos ou lembranças.

Neji havia bolado um esquema estranho, porém perfeito, para fazer Tenten se lembrar de que ele era seu par sem precisar dizer isso diretamente a cada minuto. No início do baile quando ela foi dançar sozinha no meio da multidão e voltou perguntando de pessoa a pessoa se alguém sabia quem era seu par, o DJ da festa anunciou no microfone o seguinte recado:

"_Recado para Tenten da mesa 21. Você está linda! Do seu ACOMPANHANTE, Neji."_

Em outro momento quando a morena foi ao banheiro encontrou na saída uma placa pregada na parede em frente à porta com os dizeres: "Tenten, mesa 21. Te amo! Ass. Neji."

Quando ela foi buscar uma bebida, a garçonete ao entregar o pedido sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Você é a Tenten? Neji pediu para lhe dizer que está na mesa 21 esperando". Pela maneira ansiosa e discreta da moça, ela provavelmente deve ter pensado que ali havia algum tipo de amor proibido.

Até o momento tudo corria perfeitamente bem para o Hyuuga, e a Mitsashi sempre que saía voltava sorrindo para ele, chamando-o pelo nome.

Ao lado do moreno de olhos perolados se encontrava Naruto sorrindo como sempre, mas com o coração na mão pelo que sua namorada teve que fazer por ele. Era dolorido vê-la chorando de saudades de sua irmã mais nova e tentando se adaptar a nova vida na república das amigas. Felizmente, o dinheiro não seria mais problema para ela porque Neji ligara para seu pai, que por ventura é irmão gêmeo do pai de Hinata, e narrara todos os fatídicos fatos e as necessidades que a prima iria passar a ter. Sendo o Sr. Higashi muito mais compreensivo do que seu irmão – e igualmente rico – resolveu ajudar a sobrinha, depositando-lhe todos os meses o suficiente para sua sobrevivência. O que na opinião de Hinata era muito mais do que ela precisaria para passar o mês.

Naruto se lembrava com peso na consciência do momento em que o tio da namorada ligara para lhe ajudar.

_Flashback_

- Tio, eu não posso aceitar... – dizia a jovem Hyuuga constrangida. – Eu fugi de casa por livre e espontânea vontade e agora tenho que dar um jeito.

- Vai dar um jeito como se está estudando em período integral? – perguntou Higashi gentilmente. – Não precisa ficar envergonhada Hinata, seu pai está cuidando de meu filho então eu cuido de você, que também é como uma filha para mim.

- Nossa tio... Não sei como agradecer, nem o que dizer...

- Não precisa querida. Apenas me apresente a seu namorado quando vier me visitar. Por tudo que está fazendo por ele, o garoto deve ser muito especial.

- Sim... Ele é muito especial tio. – respondeu a doce menina com um sorriso encantador.

_Fim do flashback_

O Uzumaki suspirou fundo e levantou a cabeça orgulhoso. Não fazia sentido ficar deprimido, devia agora, provar que merecia todo o esforço da garota que amava e mostraria ao mundo que era digno dela. Afinal, esse é seu jeito de ser.

**oOo**

Dançar não fazia seu tipo, mas sentia que estava começando a gostar cada vez mais, ou melhor, cada vez que via Temari dançando como uma profissional e aparentemente, causando inveja a muitas garotas.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça novamente. Que problemático... Como fora se apaixonar pela garota mais estranha, confusa e extraordinariamente linda, que já conhecera em sua vida. Mas não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, precisavam conversar e seria agora.

Levantou-se sem dizer nada a seus amigos, que diga-se de passagem mal notaram sua saída, e caminhou decidido em direção à loira. Parou ao seu lado e disse em seu ouvido:

- Vamos dar uma volta?

Temari olhou para ele pronta para negar o pedido, mas vê-lo assim, tão... gentil a fez desistir da idéia e concordar apenas com um manejo de cabeça.

**oOo**

Gaara sabia que o jogo entre ele e Ino começava a ficar perigoso e desejava com todas as suas forças que o tal namorado da Alemanha nunca mais voltasse. Ao lado da garota loira sentia-se feliz... Completo.

Enquanto refletia sozinho sobre os rumos que sua vida estava tomando, observou o objeto de seus pensamentos sair da pista de dança e se aproximar puxando uma sorridente Sakura junto consigo.

- Ai que sede! – exclamou a loira. – Me dá um pouco do seu drink Gaara?

- Não quer que eu busque um pra você? – ofereceu-se enquanto passava seu copo pela metade para a mão estendida da Yamanaka.

- Não, não. – respondeu a jovem bebendo um pouco da batida e em seguida se virando para depositar um breve beijo nos lábios de seu acompanhante que sorrindo o retribuiu.

Do outro lado da mesa, Sakura havia se sentado ao lado de Sasuke, que por educação lhe perguntou se estava se divertindo. Nada na vida podia ser mais maravilhoso para a rosada. Estar ali no baile, tendo Sasuke como par e dançando as músicas que adorava, tudo estava perfeito.

- Sim! Estou me divertindo muito Sasuke-kun. Obrigada! – respondeu sorridente para o Uchiha que lhe devolveu um leve sorriso.

Aqueles olhos verdes o estava encantando e agora o melhor a fazer era admitir que gostava da garota. Pela primeira vez, realmente gostava de uma garota. Talvez esse seja o motivo de ainda não ter tido nada com ela, afinal em todos os seus outros relacionamentos era só ficar hoje e amanhã nem se lembrar do nome da menina. Mas Sakura era diferente, queria ficar com ela hoje e continuar tendo-a nos outros dias também.

Precisava falar com ela, já havia adiado o suficiente. Era só chamá-la para dar uma volta e contar o que sentia, abraçá-la... Beij...

- E aí Sasuke? – Kiba o tirara de seus planos com um tapa em suas costas. – Não se importa se eu tirar a Sakura para uma dança, não é? – perguntou sem cerimônias.

- Quê? Claro que eu me importo. – respondeu o Uchiha já meio irritado.

- Ué, por que? Você nem está dançando com ela?

- Ah é? Pois vou dançar agora! – retrucou pegando a Haruno surpresa pela mão e guiando-a em direção à pista.

Kiba ainda segurou o moreno pelo ombro e sussurrou meio aborrecido:

- Pensei que tinha dito que não estava afim dela.

- E eu pensei que você tinha achado a Yamanaka maravilhosa. – alfinetou sem dó o goleiro de seu time de hóquei, virando-se e se dirigindo para a pista com Sakura o acompanhando.

**oOo**

Shikamaru e Temari caminhavam sem rumo e em silêncio pelo jardim. A Sabaku um pouco mais a frente pensativa e o Nara atrás achando tudo muito... Problemático.

Decidido a conversar e não apenas ficar dando voltas sem nexo, o moreno cessou sua caminhada e começou a falar.

- Me desculpe por ontem. Eu... Não devia ter te beijado sem sua permissão.

Temari que havia parado bruscamente ao ouvir sua voz, permaneceu de costas e perguntou:

- Por que?... Por que você fez aquilo? – sua voz era um sussurro que para Shikamaru soava triste.

- Não sei. – respondeu sinceramente. – Se você não gostou vamos simplesmente esquecer e continuar levando as coisas como sempre foram, você implicando comigo e eu revidando todas as suas provocações.

- Como sempre foram... – outro sussurro, um pouco mais baixo que o anterior e pelo som da voz da loira, o Nara pôde perceber que ela estava chorando. Ia perguntar o que a incomodava tanto, quando a mesma concluiu sua frase inacabada.

- Era desse mesmo jeito com "ele" também.

Ele? Ele quem? Perguntava-se o moreno.

Temari virou-se para encarar Shikamaru com os olhos transbordando em lágrimas, estendeu sua mão para o mesmo e disse decidida:

- Preciso te contar uma história...

**oOo**

Eram onze horas quando Naruto vendo sua namorada quase dormir em seu ombro a chamou para irem embora.

- Não Naruto-kun. Você ainda está se divertindo. - Retrucou a Hyuuga.

- Imagina Hinata. Você está cansada e vou te acompanhar até sua casa.

Despediram-se brevemente de seus amigos e seguiram de mãos dadas para fora da festa. Ao chegar na república das meninas, Naruto beijou sua namorada ternamente e afirmando novamente que esta estava linda, despediu-se, atravessando a rua e adentrando em sua própria casa.

Pouco depois da saída de Naruto e Hinata, Ino sentou-se reclamando que seus pés doíam.

- Claro né porquinha! – retrucou Sakura que também estava sentada à mesa. – Você dançou a noite toda.

- Dançamos a noite toda, você quer dizer né testuda. – corrigiu a loira.

- Quer ir embora? – perguntou o Sabaku que por não ter dançado tanto estava longe do cansaço ou da dor nos pés.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou a loira. – Vou ficar até o final.

- Bom, eu estou cansada. – disse a Haruno, apoiando-se sobre seus cotovelos na mesa. Tal ato não passou despercebido por seu par, que logo se levantou e a convidou para irem embora.

No caminho para casa Sasuke e Sakura conversaram sobre as músicas, a noite e principalmente sobre o jogo de hóquei contra os Rangers. Ambos pararam quando passavam pelo estádio e ocorreu a Sasuke uma ótima idéia para prolongar ainda mais essa noite.

- Vamos patinar um pouco?

Sakura sorriu empolgada. Patinar era com ela mesma, mesmo estando moída de tanto dançar.

Entraram no estádio escuro e o Uchiha acendeu a luz principal da pista de gelo. Os dois pegaram seus patins no armário e sem demoras começaram a patinar.

O moreno fez algumas manobras no gelo, meio que provocando a Haruno com um olhar do tipo "você não sabe fazer isso". A garota entrando na brincadeira tomou impulso e começou a girar, primeiro um pouco devagar para em seguida rodar cada vez mais rápido e parar graciosamente na frente do Uchiha.

- Nossa... – surpreendeu-se o rapaz. – Onde aprendeu isso?

- Sozinha. – respondeu divertida. – Sempre achei legal, mas ainda me dá tontura. – anunciou antes de se desequilibrar e quase cair.

Sasuke a amparou, segurando-a pela cintura. Ele a observou rir. Um sorriso meigo e delicado como ela. Aproximou-a mais de si e com uma mão apoiando o queixo da surpresa Haruno ele a beijou, calmo e carinhoso. Afastou-se um pouco para observar o olhar desacreditado da garota e sorriu.

- É até um pouco engraçada a situação. – comentou. – Estamos aqui, neste estádio deserto, patinando com trajes a rigor e eu sentindo que... quero provar mais dos seus lábios descrentes. – concluiu seu raciocínio beijando-a novamente, e desta vez, com mais vontade e desejo. Algo que foi, prontamente, correspondido pela rosada.

**oOo**

A meia-noite o baile fora encerrado. Shikamaru e Temari haviam sumido no meio da festa, mas Neji e Tenten deveriam estar ali ainda. Ino procurou pelos dois, desistindo rapidamente, impaciente pela sua dor nos pés. A Yamanaka encontrava-se tão cansada que para subir as escadas de sua casa Gaara teve que carregá-la.

- Me deixa na cama mesmo. – pediu a loira ao entrar em seu quarto. O Sabaku a atendeu e a depositou na beira do móvel, sentando-se em seguida ao lado da namorada.

- Obrigada Gaara. – agradeceu sorrindo para o rapaz.

A situação não poderia ser mais excitante. Sozinho com Yamanaka Ino no quarto, a garota mais bonita e sensual que já conhecera. Não resistindo, o Sabaku lentamente a beijou para em seguida começar a aprofundar mais o beijo. Os corpos de ambos foram inclinando-se na cama até ele se encontrar deitado sobre ela. Separaram-se ofegantes e cheios de desejos.

"_Malditos hormônios". _– pensou Gaara.

- Desculpe. – pediu o ruivo. – Se você não quiser eu compreendo e vou embora.

Dúvida passou por um segundo pela mente da garota loira, mas já havia cometido a loucura de aceitar o jogo oferecido pelo rapaz, que mal faria agora mais uma loucura?

- Eu quero. – sussurrou e sem precisar dizer mais nada sentiu seus lábios preenchidos pelo garoto por quem se encontrava perdidamente apaixonada.

**oOo**

- Ele sempre foi gentil comigo – contava Temari. – E no final, eu fui a responsável pela sua morte.

O Nara e a Sabaku se encontravam na frente da casa dela. Haviam ido embora do baile mais cedo e a loira contara toda a verdade sobre Shinji no caminho para casa.

- Não diga isso. – repreendeu Shikamaru. – Não foi você quem atropelou ele.

- Não, mas... Fui eu quem provocou o acidente. – respondeu chorosa. E encarando o rapaz nos olhos completou – Você... É tão parecido com ele... Estou confusa.

Ao terminar a frase Temari voltou a chorar e o moreno a abraçou tentando confortá-la. Gostava dela. Definitivamente, gostava desta garota problemática e traumatizada.

- Eu não sou o Shinji. - afirmou – Mas me dê uma chance e provo que também posso te fazer feliz.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos e em seguida se beijaram. Ambos desejando que o momento fosse eterno. Depois de um tempo, Shikamaru interrompeu o beijo a contragosto afinal, já passava da meia-noite e ele precisava ir embora... "Fica essa noite comigo. Pediu uma voz chorosa"... ou não.

- Preciso... ir embora. – recusou o Nara, arrependendo-se mentalmente.

"_Que pedido tentador"_ – pensou consigo.

- Por favor. – pediu Temari. – Tenho medo. Não quero perder você.

- Você não vai me perder Te...

- Por favor. – implorou a loira mais uma vez.

A noite fora longa para ela e tendo isso como uma boa desculpa permitiu-se entrar na casa, acompanhando a garota. Shikamaru levou-a para cama e ali ficou, apenas abraçado a ela, cuidando dela e compreendendo-a cada vez mais.

**Continua...**

Okay podem me matar, sei que dessa vez eu mereço... Não sei como me desculpar com vocês galera. Apenas posso dizer que estive trabalhando muito e tenho uma facul para terminar sabem... rsrsrr... Desculpem mesmo.

Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo e se quiserem podem me xingar nas reviews... brincadeira, não xinguem não, pleaseeeee... n.n

Bjus gente! Até a próxima!

Ps: Me perdi completamente nas reviews, portanto, vou deixar neste capítulo um thanks geral e no próximo eu volto a responder okay... Obrigada de coração.


	11. Oh! Romeu, Romeu

**All Good Things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Sr. Kishimoto. **

_A noite fora longa para ela e tendo isso como uma boa desculpa permitiu-se entrar na casa, acompanhando a garota. Shikamaru levou-a para cama e ali ficou, apenas abraçado a ela, cuidando dela e compreendendo-a cada vez mais._

**Capítulo 11 – Oh! Romeu, Romeu... NO QUE FOI QUE TÚ TE METEU?**

Domingo, 1 de março, 8:00 am.

Na casa de quatro meninas reinava o mais perfeito silêncio. Nada era ouvido além da respiração das jovens que dormiam tranquilamente em seus respectivos quartos.

Tenten espreguiçou-se lentamente antes de levar sua mão ao despertador que insistentemente tocava, desligou-o e em seguida se sentou na beira da cama. Seus pés doíam, mas ela não se lembrava de ter andado tanto no dia anterior. Bocejou e ao apoiar-se com suas duas mãos na cama para se levantar sentiu tocar em algo quente e macio, parecia... A pele de outra pessoa?

Assustada, a Mitsashi se virou bruscamente, jogando o edredom para longe e encontrando debaixo dele uma figura masculina dormindo.

**-oOo-**

Gaara e Ino haviam passado a melhor noite de suas vidas. O ruivo já desperto, acariciava suavemente as costas nuas de sua parceira enquanto esta dormia tranquila.

Suspirou fundo adorando exalar o perfume da loira num momento tão profundo, romântico, calmo e silencioso...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Silencioso? Quem está gritando a essa hora da manhã?"_– pensou o ruivo, que ao se levantar assustado acabou levando um grande tombo da cama junto de sua namorada.

- O que é isso? – indagou o Sabaku.

- É a Tenten! – gritou Ino enquanto se levantava e rapidamente jogava uma camisola sobre o corpo.

**-oOo-**

Tenten jogava tudo o que via na frente, travesseiros, escova de cabelo e ursos de pelúcia. Tudo para espantar o pobre Neji que tentava inutilmente lhe dizer quem era.

- Calma Tenten! Me ouve... Eu sou o Neji! Ai! Seu namorado.

- Sai daqui! – continuava a gritar a morena.

Vendo que não havia outra saída, já que a Mitsashi acabara de pegar o abajur, o Hyuuga apressou-se em abrir a porta para fugir por ela. Ato um pouco tardio, pois ela arremessara o objeto sem dó, acertando em cheio seu alvo na cabeça e o fazendo desmaiar na hora.

Assim que o rapaz caiu no chão, Gaara e Ino entraram apressados pela porta, o ruivo já com um pedaço de pau na mão pronto para acertar seja lá o que fosse.

- Tenten, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ino desesperada, mas ao olhar para o lado e ver Neji desmaiado ao lado da porta, a loira arregalou os olhos – Meu Deus...

Gaara soltou sua "arma" e correu para o lado do amigo no mesmo momento em que Sakura e Hinata entraram pela porta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hinata, que ao olhar para o lado pôs a mão na boca incrédula – Neji-nissan.

- Tenten, o que o Neji está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? – quis saber Sakura. – E o que o Gaara está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã também? – completou olhando diretamente para a amiga loira.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei quem é ele... – gaguejava a Mitsashi chorando. – Eu acordei e ele... Ele estava dormindo na minha cama...

- O Quê? – berraram Sakura e Hinata juntas, Ino apenas virou a cabeça disfarçando.

- Ow cara. Acorda. – Gaara chamava o Hyuuga enquanto lhe dava uns tapas na cara. Logo este já estava despertando e segurando sua dolorida cabeça.

- Ai... Ai, minha cabeça... Ai...

- Hinata-chaannn!

As garotas se viraram em tempo de ver Naruto e Sasuke subindo as escadas e juntando-se a elas. O primeiro corria exasperado em direção à namorada.

- O que aconteceu? – berrou o loirinho. – Ouvimos um grito lá da nossa casa e viemos correndo pra ver... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpreso ao ver o Sabaku e o Hyuuga sentados no chão do quarto.

- Bom... É que... Sabe como é né... – gaguejavam ambos sem conseguir completar uma única palavra.

- Foi... A aurora boreal! – arriscou dizer Gaara.

- Pois é! – concordou Neji prontamente – Ela fez a gente confundir de casa.

Os garotos prontamente cessaram as desculpas esfarrapadas ao olhar as caras que seus amigos lhes davam.

- Meninos, esperem no andar de baixo e meninas, reunião no meu quarto. – disse Sakura virando-se e saindo.

**-oOo-**

- Meninas, vocês tem 17 anos. Sabem o que isso significa? – perguntou a Haruno com revolta.

Todas estavam reunidas no quarto da rosada enquanto os garotos as aguardavam na sala de TV.

- Sakura. – começou Ino – Eu sei que você está brava, mas... Eu amo o Gaara.

Tenten somente ouvia os sermões cabisbaixa, afinal não se lembrava de nada mesmo, apenas sentia muito por ter jogado o quarto inteiro no rapaz que supostamente era o amor de sua vida.

- Eu entendo Ino, mas, por favor essa é uma casa só de garotas. Pega mal trazer homens pra dormir aqui.

- Eu sei... Desculpe. – pediu a loira sentindo que a amiga tinha a razão.

Hinata também apenas escutava. Não se sentia no direito de opinar, já que fora a última a entrar na república, porém o silêncio da amiga Mitsashi chamou sua atenção.

- Tenten? Está tudo bem?

- O Neji... – começou ela. – Ele parece ser um cara muito legal né.

- Sim. – afirmou Hinata – O Neji-nissan é muito legal e gosta muito de você.

- Gosta de mim, mas... Eu não sei se devemos continuar juntos.

- Por que diz isso Tenten? – perguntou Ino para a amiga.

- Pelo que vocês me disseram nós estamos namorando há um mês e eu ainda não consigo me lembrar dele. Acho que eu sou... Só um empecilho na vida dele. – concluiu triste.

- Não diga isso Tenten. O Neji gosta muito de você. Não faz isso com ele. – pediu a jovem Hyuuga.

- Sabe... Eu também não me lembro de você. – disse com um sorriso triste – Acho que eu devo ficar sozinha, pelo menos até conseguir me lembrar da coisas.

- Ah tá... Não esquenta não Hinata. Daqui a pouco ela esquece isso que está falando. – disse Sakura ainda irritada pelo incidente da manhã.

- Não vou me esquecer. – afirmou Tenten – Vou escrever na minha agenda pra isso não acontecer mais.

- Amiga... – falou Ino com paciência – Você esquece de olhar a agenda.

- Não esqueço não. – retrucou indignada.

- Hum... Então por que você colocou o despertador pra tocar as oito?

Alguns segundos passaram onde todas ficaram em silêncio, tentando se lembrar. Logo Hinata exasperou-se.

- Tenten, hoje é o encontro do pessoal do teatro.

- Eu me inscrevi? – perguntou a Mitsashi surpresa, fato que fez Sakura e Ino dar um tapa na testa.

- Tem certeza que ainda quer participar? Dá tempo de desistir. – perguntou a Haruno.

Por um momento a jovem refletiu se deveria ou não participar da peça teatral da escola, se deveria ou não escrever em sua agenda ou em todos os lugares possíveis que não iria namorar ninguém e que... Espere um pouco. Escrever em todos os lugares possíveis... Era essa a solução!

Levantou-se bruscamente feliz e determinada, assustando suas três amigas com o movimento.

- Eu vou ao teatro e vou me lembrar do Neji!

**-oOo-**

Shikamaru e Temari caminhavam de mãos dadas indo em direção à casa do rapaz. Pela primeira vez depois do acidente de shinji, a loira se sentia leve e extremamente feliz, sorria para seu novo namorado sem motivo e este lhe puxava pela cintura, enlaçando-a enquanto dava um carinhoso selinho em seus lábios.

Aproximaram-se da casa e o Nara já ia abrir a porta quando Naruto o chamou do outro lado da rua.

- O que eles estão fazendo na casa das meninas? – perguntou Temari.

- Não faço idéia. Cara, eles são muito problemáticos. – o moreno respondeu, atravessando a rua e entrando na casa de suas vizinhas.

Encontrou todos os seus amigos reunidos na sala de TV e estranhou o galo na cabeça do Hyuuga.

- Vi vocês chegando pela janela – disse Naruto, chamando-lhes a atenção com um enorme sorriso. – Então, oficializaram finalmente? – ele perguntou e o casal agora pôde notar que os outros garotos também sorriam divertidos, menos um ruivo com cara azeda.

Temari estava vermelha e sem graça, percebeu que só os garotos estavam lá e decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Onde estão as meninas? – ela perguntou.

- No andar de cima. – respondeu Sasuke – Estão resolvendo dois problemas bem cabeludos, quero dizer, um deles tem o cabelo curto. – ele complementou, olhando para o Sabaku que fingiu um sorriso irônico enquanto Naruto abafava o riso sem muito sucesso.

- Como assim? – perguntou o Nara – E o que aconteceu com a sua cabeça? – acrescentou para um Neji que fechou a cara assim que se lembrou do desastroso bom dia de sua namorada.

- O Gaara e o Neji dormiram aqui e a Tenten jogou um abajur na cabeça do nosso amigo. – Naruto disse divertido. – Nossa, vou falar para a Tenten entrar para o time de baseball como pitcher. Que braçada!

Apesar de ser uma boa piadinha apenas Sasuke abafou o riso, pois Temari havia arregalado ligeiramente os olhos e encarado o irmão que ainda estava com cara azeda, olhando o novo casal. Este se levantou de supetão, atraindo todos os olhares para si, mas nem se deu conta, pois seu único alvo visual era o amigo Nara.

- Você dormiu com a minha irmã? – Gaara perguntou com cara de homicida.

Shikamaru suspirou cansado, não queria brigar com seu amigo e se pudesse teria feito de tudo para que este nem soubesse da noite anterior.

- Eu dormi na sua casa. É muito diferente de ter dormido com a sua irmã.

- E, além disso, olha quem está falando. – a loira acrescentou, gritando acusadoramente – Você dormiu com a Ino!

- Ah sim, fala mais alto. Acho que ainda não te escutaram lá da esquina. – retrucou o Sabaku ficando ainda mais vermelho e emburrado.

Teriam continuado a discussão se não fosse por uma jovem de cabelos castanhos descer as escadas correndo, trazendo em suas mãos um pequeno maço de papéis. Atrás dela vinham três jovens ainda vestindo seus pijamas, chamando a amiga que empolgada começava a pregar os papeis na parede, na porta, na televisão...

- Tenten, na televisão não! – gritou Ino enquanto ainda tentava parar a amiga. Os garotos e Temari observaram o papel pregado na tela da TV de 32 polegadas e todos menos Neji, abafaram risos.

Havia um desenho do Hyuuga, diga-se de passagem, muito mal feito com os dizeres "Esse é Hyuuga Neji, meu namorado. Ass: Tenten".

A Mitsashi continuou correndo pela casa pregando os papéis em todos os lugares visíveis como: a geladeira, o microondas e a plantinha que enfeitava o corredor. Voltou para a sala e parou de imediato ao avistar o pobre Neji sentado no sofá, olhando-a atônito. Virou seus olhos para o papel em sua mão e apontou para o rapaz em seguida.

- Ah! É você! – gritou animada, se jogando nos braços do Hyuuga e lhe dando um sufocante abraço. – Nossa, o que aconteceu com a sua cabeça? – ela perguntou em seguida, fazendo uma gota enorme se formar na testa do moreno. Os outros na sala estavam entre rir ou sentir pena.

Sakura havia parado ao lado de Hinata na porta da cozinha e esta já havia se direcionado para o lado do Uzumaki, abraçando-o ternamente. A rosada olhou para Sasuke e percebeu que este a encarava, sorriu sem graça e abaixou sua cabeça se lembrando da noite anterior. E foi quando todos acharam que as novidades e surpresas já haviam acabado que ocorreu a maior delas; a que ninguém estava realmente esperando: o Uchiha se levantou, foi em direção à Haruno, segurou seu queixo delicadamente e lhe deu um beijo. A sala ficou no profundo silêncio enquanto ele se separava levemente dos lábios da rosada e a abraçava, cheirando os cabelos desta.

- Ok! – disse Ino de repente. Ela estava surpresa, mas visivelmente feliz. – Desde quando? Testuda você não nos contou nada!

- Chegamos tarde ontem Ino. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo envergonhada – E pensei que você já estivesse dormindo, quero dizer, pensei né. – ela completou, olhando para Gaara que ligeiramente enrugou sua testa.

- É que tipo... Ninguém estava esperando isso. O Shikamaru já estava até demorando demais, mas vocês... Digo, nós não imaginávamos. – Naruto disse, ignorando completamente o "Ei!" indignado que o Nara lhe havia direcionado.

Sasuke não disse nada apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha indiferente antes de beijar a testa de Sakura. Ele sentia que poderia sem esforços se acostumar com isto. Já a Haruno, provavelmente demoraria muito para parar de se arrepiar todas as vezes que ele respirasse muito perto e parar de sentir borboletas voando em seu estômago todas as vezes que ele a beijasse.

**-oOo-**

Tenten chegou ao teatro da escola acompanhada por Neji que a levara, dizendo que se não o fizesse a morena provavelmente não se lembraria como voltar para casa. Encontraram aproximadamente dez outros estudantes ouvindo atentamente o que a professora Kurenai dizia sobre a peça deste ano.

- Iremos fazer Romeu e Julieta. – ela anunciou, sendo logo interrompida por vários murmúrios. – Silêncio, por favor. - A professora pediu e olhando para o lado avistou o casal de jovens parados.

- Olá professora... – Tenten começou.

- Kurenai. – Neji lhe disse em seu ouvido.

- Ah sim, professora Kurenai. Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten e me inscrevi para participar do grupo de atores deste ano.

- Claro. Lembro-me de você. – a professora respondeu sorrindo – Junte-se a nós. – Ela convidou apontando para uma cadeira vazia ao lado de seus colegas atores e olhou interrogativamente para Neji que prontamente lhe disse:

- Ah, eu sou só um acompanhante. Não estou inscrito.

- Muito bem. – a professora disse num aceno de cabeça e continuou sua aula, voltando-se para os alunos – Trouxe hoje um pequeno trecho da peça para fazermos um teste para os papéis. Meninas interessadas em interpretar nossa Julieta, por favor, aproximem-se. – ela pediu e para o desespero de Neji lá estava Tenten se levantando com a maior cara lavada.

"_Não acredito que ela quer fazer Julieta_!" – pensou o Hyuuga com os olhos arregalados.

A Mitsashi pegou seu trecho e já começava a ler quando Neji se aproximou sem jeito.

- Você tem certeza que quer tentar o papel da Julieta? – ele perguntou e ao ver o rosto intrigado da jovem a sua frente retirou, bufando, um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso de sua calça, mostrando em seguida para a garota seu desenho mal feito com os dizeres: "Esse é Hyuuga Neji, meu namorado. Ass: Tenten".

- Ah! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Sim! Eu quero! Por quê?

- Bom... É que ela é a personagem principal. Você não quer tentar algum personagem com menos falas?

- Hum... Quem, por exemplo? – ela perguntou curiosa, fazendo o Hyuuga pensar antes de responder.

- Talvez, a dama de companhia da Senhora Capuleto.

- Sério? – ela disse animada – E quantas falas ela tem?

- Nenhuma, acabei de inventar ela, mas você poderá entrar em cena e sair apenas fazendo companhia para a Senhora Capuleto.

O enorme sorriso da garota murchou na hora e esta apenas se limitou em responder:

- Eu vou tentar a Julieta.

As candidatas à Julieta foram se apresentando e nenhuma parecia ter o "brilho certo" como dizia Kurenai. Foi então que Tenten subiu ao palco com seu roteiro em mãos e Neji fechou os olhos não querendo nem ver.

_- Oh Romeu, Romeu! Por que es Romeu?_

A Mitsashi começou e o Hyuuga abriu seus olhos, arregalando-os perante a interpretação de sua namorada. Ela recitava cada palavra com fervor e mesmo lendo o roteiro em suas mãos parecia que vivenciava o momento da sofrida personagem.

_Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome; _

_Somente teu nome é meu inimigo. _

_Tu és tu mesmo, sejas ou não um Montecchio. _

_Que é um Montecchio? Não é mão, nem pé, _

_Nem braço, nem rosto. Oh! Sê qualquer outro nome _

_Pertencente a um homem. _

_Que há em um nome? _

_O que chamamos rosa, com qualquer outro nome exalaria o mesmo perfume._

_Assim, Romeu, se Romeu não se chamasse, _

_Conservaria essa cara perfeição que possui sem o rótulo. _

_Romeu, despoja-te de teu nome; _

_E pelo teu nome, que não faz parte de ti, toma-me toda inteira!_

_Ou, se não quiseres, jura-me somente que me amas,_

_E não mais serei uma Capuleto._

Todos ainda estavam em silêncio, haviam ficado atônitos demais para falar algo. Foi então que Kurenai se levantou e ainda de olhos arregalados começou a aplaudir, sendo seguida por todos os outros alunos ali presentes, até mesmo o Hyuuga. A Mitsashi abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela não estava envergonhada nem constrangida, realmente sua maior qualidade era ser espontânea.

- Eu acho que... Encontramos a nossa Julieta. – disse Kurenai após os aplausos cessarem.

Tenten desceu do palco extremamente feliz e a professora lhe parabenizou novamente, depois seguiu para o lado do Hyuuga que a abraçou e elogiou.

- Estou muito surpreso. Você foi ótima! – Disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa enquanto a professora falava aos alunos, continuando com os testes que decidiriam os atores que interpretariam cada personagem.

Enquanto aguardavam e assistiam a todas as apresentações a morena se virou para seu namorado, este notou a tristeza em seu rosto, ficando intrigado.

- Queria tanto poder participar. – ela comentou.

- Mas você vai. – respondeu o Hyuuga sem entender.

- Não posso. Não lembro qual personagem vou interpretar, a propósito, eu já fiz o teste? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

Neji engoliu seco. Ele sabia que uma das coisas que Tenten não esquecia era que tinha um problema grave de memória. Talvez no fundo ela soubesse que já havia feito o teste e também sabia que já havia se esquecido de tudo. Olhou em seus tristes orbes chocolate e pôde imaginar a dor que esta sentia sempre que algo ou alguém a fizesse entender sua situação.

Suspirou fundo, sentindo que se seu coração se apertasse mais explodiria. Queria fazer a garota a sua frente feliz mesmo que esta não se lembrasse depois de seu esforço. Lembrou-se do dia no hospital em que prometera que ela jamais o esqueceria e foi com esse pensamento que ele deu um beijo na testa de sua namorada e se levantou quando a professora Kurenai pediu para que os interessados em interpretar Romeu se aproximassem.

- Você não disse que era apenas um acompanhante? – perguntou a professora com a sobrancelha levantada, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Achei a peça interessante. – o jovem se limitou em responder impaciente.

Kurenai olhou para a Mitsashi sentada na platéia com um semblante triste e suspirou. Ela sabia dos problemas da garota assim como todos os outros professores da escola e também sabia das intenções do namorado desta que não tinham nada haver com interesse na peça.

- Tem certeza que vai poder ficar de olho nela se fizer o papel do Romeu? – a professora perguntou, fazendo o rapaz arregalar ligeiramente seus olhos.

"_Como é que ela adivinhou?"_ – ele pensou.

- A senhora é vidente? – ele perguntou sem cerimônias, fazendo a mulher gargalhar divertida.

- Vou torcer por você. – ela lhe disse, entregando o roteiro em suas mãos.

**-oOo-**

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Neji estavam no clube dos jogadores do Blue Dragons esperando suas respectivas namoradas enquanto se divertiam com piadas, quero dizer, o Hyuuga não se divertia nem um pouco já que as piadinhas eram sobre ele. Os quatro riam abertamente do novo papel do amigo no teatro.

- Oh! Romeu, meu Romeu. Onde estás meu Romeu? – Shikamaru, disse recitando as palavras comicamente.

- Oh! Romeu, meu Romeu. No que foi que tu te meteu? – disse Naruto, arrancando risos altos dos outros.

- Oh! Romeu, meu Romeu. Acho que tu se fude...

- CHEGA! – berrou o Hyuuga interrompendo o Sabaku e fazendo com que os outros rissem ainda mais.

As veias saltavam na testa do jovem que se arrependia amargamente por ter contado aos amigos que por Tenten havia aceitado o papel de Romeu no teatro. Na verdade, não teria contado se não fosse precisar da ajuda destes durante a peça.

- Amigos da onça. – resmungou Neji - Vão ou não me ajudar?

- Claro que vamos cara! – Sasuke disse dando um tapa nas costas do amigo, mas ainda rindo das piadas.

Ele teria continuado a ralhar com seus amigos se não fosse por cinco garotas que haviam acabado de entrar no clube e estavam se aproximando. Alguns rapazes do clube viravam as cabeças para olhá-las passar, ato que não deixou os cinco amigos muito contentes.

- Olá! – cumprimentaram Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Temari ao mesmo tempo em que se sentavam ao lado de seus respectivos namorados e estes a abraçavam possessivos, deixando claro para os outros que aquelas garotas já tinham donos.

Quando Sasuke abraçou Sakura e lhe deu um beijo, as poucas garotas que estavam no clube começaram a murmurar indignadas coisas como: "Por que ela?"; "Não acredito!"; "Testa grande sortuda!". Mas nenhuma delas lhe causou tanta surpresa quanto a voz desdenhosa que se fez presente de repente.

- E depois diz que não é a nova ficante do Sasuke.

- Karin? – disse o Uchiha levantando uma sobrancelha. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oras, meu gato. Achei que você poderia querer um pouco de diversão antes do nosso jogo amanhã. – ela lhe disse dando um sorriso malicioso e provocativo.

- Suma daqui Karin. – ordenou Sasuke – Você me irrita.

A morena apertou seus lábios com força, sentia seu orgulho ser jogado no lixo e pisado em cima. Olhou para a Haruno que se encontrava em silêncio, observando a cena e ameaçou-a com toda sua raiva.

- Se prepare amanhã dondoca, vou acabar com você na frente de todo mundo. – e se virando saiu rápido, batendo a porta do clube.

Sakura não disse nada, abaixou triste sua cabeça e ficou pensativa. Não estava com medo das ameaças de Karin, mas lhe doera ouvir que ela era a nova ficante de Sasuke. "Ficante"... Será que depois que ele se enjoasse dela iria dispensá-la. Ele não a havia pedido em namoro. Será que isso não aconteceria?

- Não se preocupe. – Sasuke tentou tranqüilizá-la ao notar o semblante desta – Ela não vai fazer nada com você.

Mas não era isso que lhe incomodava.

**Continua...**

Eu não tenho o que dizer gente... Desculpas não são suficientes para explicar meu atraso em continuar minhas fics. Estava olhando e já faz mais de um ano que não posto a continuação desta fic, solstício de inverno então... puxa, desde 2008. Vou tentar continuar galera, assim que der!

Muito obrigada à:

Sami Winkot

Ukyo Black

-chan

Mai Kobayashi

Vingador Uchiha

GabsfromAkatsuki

Bruna

Lell Ly

Mifs

Feer Uchiha

Isa Clearwater

Beka

Becky-chan

Bela21

oOoCris-chanoOo

Larapia

Dai-chan n.n

miih-heredia

Susan 01

Camila Fernanda

E a todos que mandaram reviews nos capítulos anteriores também. Obrigada gente, de coração, e desculpem o atraso.

Bjus.


	12. O fim de um sonho

**All Good Things**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Sr. Kishimoto.**

_- Não se preocupe. – Sasuke tentou tranqüilizá-la ao notar o semblante desta – Ela não vai fazer nada com você._

_Mas não era isso que lhe incomodava._

**Capítulo 12 – O fim de um sonho**

Era semifinal do campeonato de hóquei no gelo e o estádio não poderia estar mais lotado. Ino havia chegado cedo e pegara ótimos lugares para ela, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru e Temari, estes dois últimos haviam se atrasado e a loira reclamou por quase ter tido que ceder os lugares dos dois amigos. No entanto, o motivo de tanta gente não era apenas por ser uma semifinal qualquer; era um jogo entre os dois favoritos da temporada: Blue Dragons e Rangers.

No vestiário, Sakura estava acabando de apertar seus patins quando viu o capitão de seu time, vestido completamente com seu uniforme, se aproximar. Sorrindo ela se levantou e se surpreendeu quando este a puxou pela cintura e a beijou sem nenhum aviso. Ele a beijou carinhoso, sentindo e aproveitando o gosto dos lábios da rosada. Quando percebeu que já havia prolongado o máximo possível, afastou-se levemente e a encarou.

- Daqui a pouco você vai ter que por o capacete e não poderei mais beijá-la até o final do jogo. – Sasuke se explicou com jeito maroto, fazendo a garota alargar ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Se quiser eu tiro o capacete no meio do jogo só pra te beijar.

- Nem pense nisso. – ele a repreendeu, revirando os olhos enquanto ela ria abertamente. – Vem. Vamos reunir.

Todos os jogadores do Blue Dragons já estavam vestidos com seus uniformes, patins e capacetes e quando Sasuke começou a falar eles se levantaram, agrupando-se num círculo.

- É semifinal galera. – ele começou e então perguntou: - Vocês gostam de perder?

- Não! – exclamaram todos os outros em uníssono, inclusive Sakura que agora já estava tão familiarizada com o tradicional "grito" do time que já se sentia bem em fazê-lo.

- Vocês VÃO perder? – o Uchiha perguntou em tom imponente.

- Não!

- Vocês vão amarelar?

- Não!

- E o que pretendem fazer? – perguntou gritando.

- Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! – gritaram todos batendo o pé direito no chão.

- FLY DRAGONS!

- GO!

**-oOo-**

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores! – começou a dizer o locutor animadamente - É a semifinal do campeonato de hóquei no gelo interescolar e esta noite dois grandes times irão se enfrentar. Então, sem mais demoras, vamos dar as boas-vindas aos donos da casa: Raaaaaannnngersssss! – ao dar ênfase ao nome o lado direito do estádio levantou-se, pulando e dando gritos ensurdecedores enquanto os jogadores vestindo uniformes preto e vermelho, entravam acenando para eles. – E aqui vem os visitantes da noite: Bluuuuuue Dragons!

Desta vez o lado esquerdo foi a delírio, gritando e vibrando ao ver seus jogadores entrando na pista. Sakura procurou com os olhos e encontrou seus amigos sentados na terceira fileira e sorriu, acenando delicadamente.

O telão anunciou os destaques da noite: Uchiha Sasuke, camisa número 15 e Sabaku no Gaara, camisa número 28. Com um sorriso a Haruno viu Ino se levantar e gritar ainda mais alto, orgulhosa por ver seu namorado no telão, mas seu sorriso durou pouco já que a foto de Karin e Suigetsu apareceram como destaques da noite do time Rangers.

- Invejando minha beleza, testa larga? – a Haruno ouviu uma voz desdenhosa e virou-se para encarar sua dona.

- Não. Estava apenas reparando em como a verruga no seu lábio ficou grande naquela foto. – a rosada respondeu irônica, fazendo a outra cerrar os dentes e (Sakura podia jurar que ouviu) rosnar.

Os juízes entraram na pista e chamaram os capitães do time para o centro. Sasuke e Karin se postaram um de frente para o outro com seus tacos paralelos, esperando o juiz soltar o disco. No momento em que eles se encararam, a capitã do Rangers fez um enorme bico e estalou seus lábios num sonoro beijo para o capitão adversário. Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O disco fora solto e o Uchiha batera primeiro, enviando-o para Gaara que começou a pegar velocidade indo em direção ao gol adversário. Ele passou para Sakura e esta ao perceber que Karin iria trombar com tudo nela, passou rapidamente para Shino que pegou e se direcionou para o gol. Contudo, mesmo sabendo que o disco já não estava mais com a rosada, a capitã não parou e simplesmente lhe deu um esbarrão, jogando-a contra a lateral da pista.

- Ficou louca? – Suigetsu gritou para a companheira que estava em pé, rindo desdenhosamente da garota caída. Ele ia chamar novamente sua atenção, mas precisou sair correndo para interceptar Sasuke que vinha obviamente na intenção de arremessar Karin longe.

Os dois garotos trombaram brutalmente e caíram no gelo lado a lado. Ambos se levantaram rapidamente e socos começaram a ser distribuídos entre os dois.

- Senhoras e senhores, com dois minutos de jogo e nós já temos uma bela briga acontecendo ali no centro. – o locutor comentou com sua voz animada – O que é muito estranho já que o disco está praticamente do outro lado da pista. Pelo que será que estão brigando? Pelo número de suas camisas são o Uchiha do Blue Dragons e o Suigetsu do Rangers.

- Fica frio Sasuke! – Gaara o chamou, apartando a briga com a ajuda de dois outros membros do Rangers. A Haruno que já havia se levantado também estava ao lado de seu capitão, pedindo por calma.

- Fica longe da Sakura sua doente! – o Uchiha gritou para Karin que apertou seus pulsos e cerrou seus dentes como se fosse atacar. Ela sentia todo seu orgulho ferido e o culpado para ela não era Sasuke, era a garota da testa larga.

- Eu vou acabar com ela nesse jogo. – a garota esbravejou.

- Nem tente. – Sasuke avançou novamente, mas foi parado por Gaara e agora Lee que também havia se aproximado.

O juiz apitou, anunciando violação e punição primária para o Uchiha.

- Droga Sasuke! – Gaara gritou – Agora você vai ter que ficar esquentando o banco por dez minutos.

Sem dizer nada o capitão do Blue Dragons apenas obedeceu às ordens do juiz e se direcionou para o banco dos reservas, sendo substituído por dez minutos de jogo. Kakashi lhe lançou um olhar em desaprovação, que Sasuke não se atreveu nem a encarar.

Sakura olhou para o garoto que tanto amava e sentiu ódio por ter sido a culpada. Se ela tivesse sido mais rápida Karin não teria trombado com ela. Os Rangers eram um time muito forte e ela sabia que precisavam de Sasuke no jogo. Virou-se para observar novamente o Uchiha e o viu levando a maior bronca de Kakashi enquanto sua cabeça estava baixa. Sentiu sua raiva ferver ainda mais e decidida, partiu para cima do disco quando este fora solto.

A Haruno trombou com Suigetsu e tomou-lhe o disco, caiu no percurso, mas fora apenas um tombinho leve, afinal Suigetsu mal queria chegar perto dela. Com uma habilidade incrível ela passou para Gaara que passou pela defesa e lançou para Lee. O jovem de sobrancelhas largas encarou o goleiro, desviou de um jogador rival e bateu com força no disco. O goleiro levantou os braços e conseguiu defender, fazendo o objeto ricochetear bem no taco de Sakura que tirou de sua direita e encaixou o disco no gol pela esquerda, marcando assim o primeiro ponto do jogo e dos Blue Dragons.

Não é preciso dizer que Karin quis morrer, pior ainda ficou quando, após abraçar seus amigos na pista a Haruno correu para o banco dos reservas, retirou seu capacete e deu um beijo em Sasuke antes de abraçá-lo.

- Eu disse que por um beijo eu tirava o capacete durante o jogo. – ela comentou brincalhona.

- E eu disse para não fazer isso. – Sasuke a repreendeu sorrindo divertido. – Coloca logo esse capacete.

A Haruno virou-se sorrindo e dirigiu-se para o centro da pista. Patinou uns cinco metros enquanto tentava colocar seu protetor, e então percebeu que a corda havia enrolado, balançou sua cabeça nervosa e parou para tentar soltá-la.

O Uchiha observava a garota impaciente, o jogo logo iria voltar e ela estava ali parada, sem protetores. Já ia gritar para apressá-la quando sua atenção foi chamada para outra pessoa: Karin em seu ódio cego se aproximava rapidamente da rosada e ele, só teve tempo de gritar.

- Sakura, cuidado!

Ela se virou para olhá-lo bem no momento em que Karin a atingira, o taco em suas mãos bateram com força nos tornozelos da Haruno, fazendo esta cair violentamente para trás, batendo sua cabeça totalmente desprotegida no duro chão de gelo.

O estádio ficou em silêncio de repente, apenas murmúrios e o patinar rápido de Sasuke podiam ser ouvidos. O Uchiha ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo desmaiado de sua companheira e com olhos arregalados sussurrou o nome desta. Kakashi e seus outros companheiros também se aproximaram e o desespero aumentou assim que o vermelho vivo do sangue da Haruno começou a manchar rapidamente o branco gelo da pista.

Ino gritou ao ver o sangue de sua amiga e a gravidade do acidente, trazendo todos de volta à realidade.

- Chamem uma ambulância rápido! – Kakashi gritou para os assistentes da pista que responderam com um sinal positivo.

O estádio começou a ficar tumultuado. Vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo, pessoas corriam para todos os lados, Karin murmurava algo desesperada entre soluços, mas Sasuke não ouvia nada, ele estava apenas concentrado no rosto, aparentemente sem vida da garota por quem ele havia se apaixonado.

**-oOo-**

Os dias que se seguiram com Sakura internada no hospital foram os piores possíveis. O pai da jovem viera logo que soubera do acidente, encontrou Kakashi, Sasuke e Ino no hospital, os demais haviam voltado para suas casas com a promessa de que qualquer novidade no quadro clínico da amiga eles seriam imediatamente avisados. O Sr. Haruno cumprimentou Ino com um abraço e apertou as mãos do treinador e do jovem Uchiha que se apresentou como o namorado de sua filha, recebendo em troca um educado sorriso e um: "Sakura fala muito sobre você."

Sakura, no entanto, precisou passar por duas cirurgias e o diagnóstico final não poderia ter sido pior. Além do traumatismo craniano, sua retina se deslocara e apesar da intervenção cirúrgica, a cegueira foi inevitável.

Quando a notícia foi dada, o pai de Sakura chorou e implorou para que o médico fizesse algo, mesmo sabendo que tudo o que era possível já havia sido feito. Ino jogou-se na cadeira mais próxima e chorou desesperadamente, sendo confortada pelo treinador Kakashi cujos olhos úmidos denunciavam desapontamento. Já Sasuke, não se expressou na frente das pessoas ali presentes. Ele agüentou firme e aproveitou a brecha em que todos estavam ocupados com suas próprias amarguras para poder sair e assim, derramar todas as lágrimas de culpa que sentia e provavelmente sentiria pelo resto de sua vida. A garota pequena e magra, com jeitinho delicado e esforçada a quem ele aprendera facilmente a amar e que dera um novo significado à sua vida, nunca mais enxergaria e tudo por causa de um beijo, tudo por causa de uma maluca que o perseguia... No final, direta e indiretamente todas as culpas recaíam sobre ele.

Com Sakura a situação foi ainda mais complicada. Ao acordar e não enxergar nada mais que um borrão claro a sua frente e ser informada de sua nova condição, a rosada se desesperou, chorou e a presença de várias mãos, cujos donos ela não sabia distinguir quem eram, tentando confortá-la a deixou ainda mais inconformada, fazendo-a implorar para que todos saíssem. Apenas seu pai permaneceu abraçado à filha tentando inutilmente acalmá-la.

**-oOo—**

Já fazia três dias que recebera alta e três dias que não colocava o pé para fora do quarto. Sakura Haruno sempre alegre não tinha motivos para sorrir. Um dia após obter alta do hospital seu pai pedira para que ela voltasse para casa com ele, mas a jovem agarrara-se à Tenten e Ino e desesperadamente implorou para que não a levasse embora. O motivo? Nem mesmo Sakura sabia ao certo. Só sabia que ao lado das inseparáveis amigas ela ainda se sentia como ela mesma. Assim, o pai voltou para sua cidade, sozinho.

Suas amigas sempre estavam lá para ela. Hinata era a mais prestativa, seus cuidados eram tantos que às vezes deixavam Sakura irritada, não pelo fato de que a Hyuuga fazia tudo para ela, mas por ela se sentir tão inútil que não podia nem mesmo colocar meias sem que elas fossem de pares diferentes.

Seus amigos vinham visitá-la todos os dias e seu quarto se tornara a nova sala de visitas já que eles por não quererem deixá-la excluída, sempre que se encontravam na casa estavam lá com ela, mesmo perante a apatia da rosada diante de qualquer assunto. Todos sempre estavam lá, inclusive Sasuke a quem ela pedira para não vir vê-la mais.

Grossas lágrimas voltaram a correr pelo rosto delicado quando se lembrou da primeira conversa que tivera a sós com Sasuke logo após acordar.

_Flashback:_

Ela já estava um pouco mais calma. Seu pai ainda a abraçava fortemente e agora fazia carinho nos seus cabelos. Duas batidas soaram e após o Sr. Haruno dizer "entre" a voz de Sasuke se fez presente.

- Senhor, eu gostaria de poder falar com a Sakura a sós. Será rápido, somente alguns minutos. – o moreno estava nervoso. Afinal, precisava pedir desculpas pelo que acontecera e apesar de saber que a rosada não iria culpá-lo, no seu íntimo temia o contrário.

- Claro. – respondeu o homem – Volto logo querida. – disse à filha antes de dar-lhe um beijo em sua testa e sair vagarosamente.

Após a porta se fechar, Sasuke engoliu seco, pigarreou e foi sentar-se ao lado da jovem na cama, entrelaçando delicadamente sua mão nas suas.

- Sakura. – ele começou – Eu gostaria de pedir perdão. A culpa foi minha. Se você não tivesse tirado o capacete para me beijar isso não teria acontecido e a Karin fez o que fez por minha causa. Todos os motivos deste acidente foram minha culpa. Por isso me perdoe, por favor.

Ele falou tudo de uma vez como se pontos e vírgulas não existissem e fôlego não fosse mais necessário. Sabia que tinha dificuldades para se expressar e a ocasião proporcionou ainda mais tensão. Ele observou a jovem morder o lábio inferior e logo este tremeu, seus olhos ainda vermelhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas e ela não lhe respondeu.

Não sabia ao certo se estes sinais eram um sim ou um não. Apertou um pouco mais a mão da Haruno e aproximou seus lábios para beijá-la. Mas ao primeiro e leve toque, o gesto seguinte da jovem foi como um tapa em sua cara. Ela o recusou, afastando-se e virando bruscamente seu rosto.

Confuso, decepcionado, angustiado... Sasuke não sabia o que sentia ao certo. Seu peito se apertava cada vez mais, doía. Beijou a mão da Haruno e depositou-a com cuidado na cama, levantando-se em seguida, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo sua atenção foi chamada pela fraca e rouca voz feminina.

- Não foi culpa sua. – ela disse e um pingo de alívio surgiu na face do moreno. – Eu nunca o culparia, nem por um segundo isso passou por minha cabeça. Foi... um acidente.

- Eu trocaria mil vezes de lugar com você. – ele disse com sinceridade.

- Não. – ela pediu chorosa e até um pouco histérica – Não diga isso. Jamais repita isso.

Voltando a se sentar o Uchiha segurou novamente sua mão e com a outra acariciou suavemente o rosto contorcido da garota.

- Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado. Eu prometo.

Ao ouvir estas palavras Sakura puxou sua mão, interrompendo o toque e surpreendendo o moreno.

- Não precisa. – ela disse dolorosamente – Você não precisa sacrificar sua vida por mim.

- Não estou sacrificando nada. – ele retrucou prontamente – Somos namorados. É claro que vou ficar do seu lado.

Apesar de sentir um leve choque com a declaração do rapaz, Sakura manteve-se firme em sua decisão. Afinal, não tinha o direito de prendê-lo a ela por obrigação ou pior ainda por piedade. Para ela Sasuke não a amava como ela o amava, ele iria permanecer ao seu lado pelo sentimento de culpa e não por exatamente querer. Ela estava fadada a viver o resto de sua vida vendo apenas borrões sem sentido e ele poderia ter tudo ainda, desde que não estivesse com uma bagagem pesada como ela nas costas.

- Não somos namorados Sasuke. – ela disse sentindo seu mundo interior cair em ruínas – Você não me pediu, lembra? Portanto, você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo.

- Não achei que eu precisava pedir para namorarmos, achei que fosse meio óbvio e eu não estou falando de obrigação, eu quero ficar com você. – ele repetiu dando ênfase às palavras – Eu nunca vou deix...

- Eu nunca mais vou voltar a enxergar. – ela o interrompeu, alterada – Tudo o que eu vejo no momento são borrões claros porque a droga da luz está acesa. – sua voz estava tomando tons cada vez mais altos, fortes e amargurados – E eu não vou prender você a isto apenas porque você se sente obrigado ou culpado.

- Sakura, eu...

- Saia Sasuke, por favor. – ela o cortou novamente – Você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo, entenda.

- Já disse que quero ficar com você. – ele insistiu impaciente, passando a mão por seu cabelo.

- Sai.

- Não tem nada a ver com obrigação Sakura.

- Sai.

- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado...

- SAAAAIIIII!

- O que está acontecendo? – o pai de Sakura entrara no momento em que ouvira a mesma gritar irritada.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um momento enquanto observava a rosada soluçar com o rosto contorcido em lágrimas.

- Ela não me quer mais. – o Uchiha explicou para o pasmado Sr. Haruno – Mas eu não vou desistir de você Sakura. Você não pode e nem vai me afastar de você. – ele afirmou firmemente antes de se virar e sair pela porta meio aberta que o Sr. Haruno ainda segurava.

_Fim do Flashback_

Por que ele não a entendia? Ela só queria que ele se livrasse de ter que carregar um fardo como ela.

- Sakura. – Ino chamou a amiga, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Esta passou rapidamente as mãos nos olhos enxugando suas lágrimas antes de se virar e sentar na cama.

- Oi Ino. O que foi?

- Sasuke está aqui pra te ver. – a voz da loira não escondia certa empolgação, mas para a Haruno isto era como um castigo; estar perto de Sasuke e não poder realmente estar com ele era doloroso.

- Ino, eu estou cansada... – a rosada já estava começando com suas desculpas quando foi interrompida pela voz masculina do Uchiha.

- Se quiser posso ser seu travesseiro. – disse com tom atrevido, fazendo a loira sorrir e a Haruno ficar corada.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós. – disse a Yamanaka saindo e encostando a porta atrás de si.

Por um momento o silêncio se fez presente no quarto, Sasuke permaneceu próximo a porta, observando a rosada que havia abraçado suas pernas como se estivesse criando uma barreira protetora. Ele sorriu internamente, o jeitinho delicado da sua Sakura ainda estava lá.

- O que você quer? – perguntou a Haruno de repente, tirando o rapaz dos seus pensamentos.

- O dia está bonito lá fora. Não quer dar uma volta?

- Não. Não quero. – ela se limitou a responder emburrada, virando-se e deitando-se agarrada ao seu travesseiro em formato de coração.

Sasuke ficou quieto por um momento. Durante vários dias tinha se questionado se o motivo de Sakura não querer continuar o namoro seria porque não queria mais ficar com ele e estava usando sua atual condição como uma desculpa, mas depois de conversar com seus amigos descartou completamente essa hipótese. Sakura o amava; o amava a ponto de não querer envolvê-lo na difícil tarefa de cuidar dela. Ela se achava um fardo para todos e não queria se achar um fardo para ele.

"_Como ela é boba_". – sorriu singelamente com este pensamento.

- Por que não quer sair? Tem medo do lado de fora? – ele perguntou indiferente.

- Tenho. – ela respondeu monótona com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro o qual apertava cada vez mais forte.

- Do que tem medo? – ele insistiu rindo – O que pode acontecer?

- Eu posso cair, bater a cabeça e ficar surda.

O Uchiha bem que tentou segurar a risada, mas não obtivera muito sucesso, irritando ainda mais a rosada que se levantou bruscamente, sentando-se na cama, olhando fixamente para frente.

- Não é pra rir.

- Desculpe, eu sei. – ele pediu arrependido.

- Por que ainda vem aqui? Vai embora! – ela gritou arremessando o travesseiro coração no intuito de acertar o moreno, porém o pobre objeto acertou a quina da janela e caiu sem som para o lado de fora do quarto. Sasuke ao lado da porta apenas observou a trajetória do travesseiro com as mãos nos bolsos.

Sakura ficou parada e em silêncio por um momento, logo sua voz saiu baixa e calma.

- Eu errei, não é?

- Só... alguns passos. – respondeu o moreno disfarçadamente.

- Pode me devolver meu travesseiro, por favor. – ela pediu e nesse momento para a incrível sorte do moreno Naruto apareceu na porta carregando o objeto em formato de coração. O loiro já ia reclamar que aquilo caíra sobre sua cabeça quando o Uchiha colocou rapidamente o dedo sobre a boca, fazendo sinal para que este ficasse quieto e tomou-lhe o travesseiro de suas mãos.

- Toma. – ele disse para a Haruno, colocando-o sobre seu colo.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, abraçando o travesseiro. Sasuke aproveitou o momento de calma da garota e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

Ele suspirou, olhou para ela e lhe disse no tom mais sincero possível.

- Você nunca vai ser um fardo pra mim.

A Haruno soluçou e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Você está desistindo da vida e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. – o moreno continuou – Volta a namorar comigo.

- Eu não posso. – a rosada respondeu com a voz engasgada – Sasuke-kun olha pra mim. Eu estou cega.

- Eu estou olhando pra você e não vejo diferença daquela irritante garota que conheci no começo do ano. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, acariciando as bochechas rosadas da garota a sua frente – Continua linda. – completou em tom apaixonado.

- Não posso mais ficar com você. – ela disse soluçando – Eu olho pra você e só vejo um borrão. Eu não te vejo mais.

O Uchiha fez silêncio por um momento, em seguida ele se levantou, pegando a Haruno no colo e se dirigindo para a porta.

- O... O que está fazendo? – perguntou desesperada.

- Preciso te mostrar algo. Por favor, pelo menos confia em mim. – ele pediu.

Sakura silenciou, pensou em tudo o que passara ao lado do rapaz que amava e simplesmente se deixou levar. Nem que fosse uma última vez.

**Continua.**

Olha mais um capítulo aí genteeeee. Rsrsrs... Eu preciso para de ser preguiçosa, sinto muito galera. Bom, este capítulo foi somente SasuSaku espero que agrade aos fãs deste casal e para os fãs dos demais casais aguardem, muita história ainda está por vir hehe.

Muito, muito, mas muitississíssimo obrigada à:

Bruuh.s2 – Desculpe a demora

Dai-chan n.n – Solstício de inverno também será atualizado pode deixar!

Biahcerejeira – Obrigada por não desistir de mim hehe

Bela21 – escrevi a continuação graças ao seu e-mail rsrsrs.

Sak8 – agradeço os elogios e espero não ter desapontado com este capítulo ;)

Aline – continuação postada espero que goste!

Bianca Ingrid – sinceras desculpas pela demora na atualização

Saky-Tenshi – vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido ok ;)

DINDA CULLEN – juro que gostaria de parar de demorar, mas os lapsos de criatividade estão cada vez mais constantes e... ok, sem desculpas neh.. rsrsrs

Bjus pessoal. Até a próxima!


End file.
